The Kaioshin Saga: Story 1: Silver Wishes
by Android Kaeli
Summary: This is the story of a child that was raised on a war stricken planet, and eventually becomes the assisstant to one of the highest deity's known.
1. The Beginning

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

Author's Note: This fic will be written from Kibito's P.O.V., which means that it will be told in the first person view. So, if you are confused, just say so. Or try reading the part over again. ENJOY!

The wars had started centuries ago by the first founders of the planet. It started out as a meaningless squabble, no one taking anything seriously or taking sides. Then things started to grow worse over the course of time. The species began to build bigger weapons, ships, and whatnot, making it easier to move about or destroy things. The people began to choose sides, going on the beliefs they had been taught when they were younger. There were those, however, that remained quiet, going into the deep reaches of the planet so that they would be away from the fighting that would soon rack the planet as a whole. But, not even hiding would save their souls.

Suddenly, it was like a plague that swept through villages and towns, going from home to home until not one person had the feeling of fight in them. It only took several moments before families were torn apart by greed, hatred, and fear. Some managed to stay together, forever altered by what had happened, what was occurring, and what was about to happen.

There were even still some that had enough resources, and knowledge, to get ships off the planet. Those people were fortunate, allowing their children to escape the dangers that were upon their home planet. Others kept their children there, refusing to pare with them even if it meant taking their own blood. They would not allow such a thing to happen to what was left of their lives. They were despised after that, their own sisters and brothers refusing to speak to those that damned their own flesh and blood to a hellish grave. This only deepened the conflict, which was rising as it boiled over.

This is the tale of one such person that stayed upon his planet. One that was yanked from his reality, and into the unknown universe. How he saw things, and how his life would never be the same.

Prologue: _The Beginning_

The banging of people was enough to keep anyone awake. The sounds of cannons and whatnot was deafening, unbearable to the slightest extent. But I was used to it by now. I mean, the fighting, the wars, the constant nagging fear that, one day, I could be next. It was nothing, really. Just something that was part of my life. I couldn't do anything about it, and nothing good would ever come out of the fact that I had the chances to leave the planet or die. And I would chose death over leaving. I guess that is my eight year-old mind talking for me. Again.

I'm not what you call a 'happy child'. I never was. Even as a baby, there was nothing good for me to know. I hardly was able to enjoy what little childhood I had, if you want to call it that. Ever since I could remember, the wars, the fighting, the hatred---everything---were the only things that I have known. Except for the things that I have taught myself in secret. I could _never_ tell the people around me that I had powers _beyond_ that of any mortal that thrived on the planet. If I did, I'd be an even bigger freak then I am now. And that is saying something.

I'm not like the other people in my village. We are of the same species, of course, that has whitish hair, pink skin, and a kind of tone to us that would make people look the other way. But, I'm tall for my age, and my hair isn't as short as the other boy's that are still alive. My hair is longer then it should be, and I don't want it any other way. In fact, I like it like that. It gives me a feeling that I am different when I really don't want to be. that's not the problem, and not something I'd tell everyone. I don't know what it is, ,but I feel different from the others. Like there is something that is missing, yet I can't put my finger on it. I guess, when I am older, I'll figure it out. Eventually.

There was no time to figure out my emotions as I laid in my bed, which only consisted of a mattress, a pillow, and a single blanket, my eyes staring straight up at the dark ceiling of my room. I had my hands behind my head since the pillow barely had enough 'fluff' to it, a sigh escaping my lips. This had been the only home that I had known, and the only place I wanted to be. There was something that had come up that my parents had told me, and the rest of my family, which was two brothers and a sister. And it was on the lines of 'Get out or we die'. Something I didn't want to do just yet.

I rolled over onto my side, unable to get to sleep. There were shots firing into the air outside the brick house that I called home, cries and swears being shouted everywhere. I squeezed my eyes shut, placing a hand upon my free ear to try to get the sounds out of my head. It wouldn't work, I know, but at least I could try to a extent. The sounds of war kept coming, not stopping to allow those who wanted to get some sleep to do so. It was just an endless array of light and sound.

I hated this. all the worrying that was going on wasn't something that I wanted to feel as it flowed into my body. I didn't want to feel the hatred that I had felt from some of the other people in the village, and the fear that came from the rest. I was tired of having to hide every time something major came up. I just wanted to have a normal life. That is, if I even knew what 'normal' was. I knew, for a face, that it was something that I would never feel anytime soon.

****

I had stayed up for the rest of the night, the morning rays coming through the single window that allowed light and darkness to come into the bare room that I was in. I had mostly huddled in the corner, the blanket that I had was wrapped around me for the little protection that it gave me. I was ready to fall asleep several times, my eyes drooping down as my head came down upon my raised knees. Then a blast from outside would awaken me, and I would jolt back up into the reality of it all. There was no rest for me at that moment. 

I sighed, taking the blanket off of my body as I stood up upon the mattress. A gurgling sound came from my stomach, a pang of hunger going through me like a drop of water going into the river. I didn't rush out of the room so that I could beg my parents for food. There was no used asking for a luxury of that sort. No, I had to _fight_ for that early meal, and it wasn't something I was about to do as I walked slowly towards the half broken door of my room. There was no use of opening anything in the house without ease, and the door to my room was one of them. I had found that the better way of doing things was to do it slowly, and keep your mind focused on that thing alone.

I put my hand on the tarnished brass handle, my eyes closing for a moment before I opened them again. I then placed my other hand upon it, pulling the broken door towards me with all the strength that I had in me. It took several moments for me to do so before the door actually opened, revealing what was on the other side. Barely anything execpt for a hallway, and a sheet for a door. Behind the sheet laid my parents room, which was in the same condition that mine was in. Empty execpt for a single bed. Besides these two rooms, there was one other bedroom that my older siblings shared with me being the only one who got his own room. The rest of the house consisted of a single bathroom, a living room, and a small kitchen. Nothing really big, but enough to keep us alive and happy.

I could hear voices from the living room, which were muffled to my pulsing ears. I peeked from around the corner as I placed a hand upon the door frame. I couldn't see who was out there, my curiosity coming over me as I moved from my room, and into the hallway. I slid slowly across the right wall, the voices becoming louder as I got closer. I bit my lower lip as I peered into the living room to see my mother standing in front of my older brother, he hands on her hips as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can not believe you are going to do such a thing to us," She furrowed with anger.

"There isn't much you can do about it. I don't have much of a choice even," My brother retorted back. 

"Yes, you do. You don't have to do this."

"If I don't then what? You're going to send me, and the rest of us, off world? Father wouldn't allow it."

"I have my ways, son, and they are some pretty good ones."

"I won't allow anything to happen to myself. I promise."

"That's what you're uncle said before he went into this," My mother said, a hint of pain in her voice. I noted the silence after that was the moment to come into the living room, and into the conversation. Neither one noticed that I was there, their eyes locked in a glare towards each other. I looked at each one, my voice also silent. I didn't want to break the silence that was there, but I also didn't want to keep it going. I took another step into the living room, almost right into the middle of it.

"Um..." I said softly, my eyes going to the ground as I placed my hands behind my back. "Who's turn is it to get breakfast?"

"Huh?" My mother asked, my eyes raising up innocently as I noticed that her gaze had shifted down to me. There was a hint of surprise on her face as her lips moved to speak. "Oh, Kibito. How much did you hear?"

"Only a little bit. I heard voices, and I wanted to see who was out there," I looked over at my brother, who had turned his head away. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Me and your brother just had an argument. It's nothing you should be worried about."

"Mother, he may be a child, but he's not stupid. He's been living in this hell for eight years now, and you'd think he'd know what was going on by now."

I knew something was going on, but I didn't know _why_ it was happening. Someone told me months ago that the wars started a long time ago, and it was when our race first came to the planet. Whoever told me didn't know why it started or when the wars broke out. All they knew was that there probably be no end to what was going on.

"I am not going to say anything. Things are hard enough as it is with the wars at our doorstep. You know, this wouldn't have happened if _they_ hadn't come," My mother said bitterly, her eyes glazing over with anger. I backed up, fear expressing itself on my face for a moment before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. All I wanted was some breakfast, and what I got was more noise. I _knew_ things weren't at their best at this point in time, but what could I do? Food was becoming more scarce these days, with the wards going on, and that made it worse then what it already was.

"You know what? I am just going to leave so that things will be easier for you. That way, you can shield Kibito from the truth that I've been trying to show him," My brother growled as he turned his head forwards and stomped past mother.

And what truth is that?" She demanded, spinning around. My brother stopped walking, his arms dropping to his sides.

"That life is no good without love, whether or not it is for someone in our family or outside it. That, no matter where we go on this planet, the wars will still find us. That running away is worse then death," With those words, he stomped out the open door, and into the air that awaited him.

"Come back!" I cried out, tears stinging at my eyes. I dropped by arms, my body starting to move towards the direction my brother had gone. Before I had the chance to go far, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back. That's when I started to cry, my arms flailing wildly with anger. "Let me go! I want to go after him! He can't go!"

"Let him go, Kibito. Just let him go," My mother whispered into my ear as I continued to struggle. "There is nothing we can do about it. It is his life, not ours."

"Where is he going?" I sniffed, my struggling fading slowly.

"He's going to join the wars. He is tired of standing on the outskirts while people are fighting for us."

"What will father say?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

****

I didn't get my breakfast that morning. Things didn't get better, either. Instead, the fighting outside became worse then what it had been an hour before, making my mother round up my sister and remaining brother from their sleep. She then herded us into the bathroom, the only place in the house that had a workable door. We huddled on the floor in the darkness, the only light coming from under the door. I could tell that they were scared, and so was I. I didn't show it, though. It was useless to do so.

I could easily hide my emotions, allowing them to show every so often. There were a few times when those same emotions would come out anyways, whether or not I wanted them to. I didn't see a point in allowing yourself to be controlled by such petty things, especially in times like this. The only way to go through life is to take it like you are going to die at any moment, and try not to let emotions get in the way. It isn't worth the effort to show such things towards someone if you know you are going to lose them anyways.

"When can we get out of her? I'm cramped," I complained irritably as I sat next to my mother, my sister crying softly next to me with my brother whimpering from on the other side of my mother.

"I know you are, honey, but this is the safest place in the house. We'll be able to leave once the fighting is over with," She said softly. I could tell that she was trying to hold back her own fear with no such luck.

"The fighting will _never_ be over with so we might as well see what death awaits us."

"Kibito! Why are you acting this way? You've never said anything like that before!"

"Because there is no use hiding anymore," I replied heatedly. "Why do we have to hide anyways? It is becoming pointless."

"Because your father has to hide us. It's for our protection."

"I don't want to hide anymore," I protested loudly.

"I don't either," My sister quipped up. I figured my brother would say something to add to what has been said, yet the sounds from outside became more intense. I felt my sister grab onto me, and bury her head into my shoulder. I tried not to roll my eyes at this, but it was hard to do.

"Is this over yet?" I snapped loud enough so that everyone could hear yet soft enough so that my voice didn't echo off the walls of the room.

"Kibito, be quiet. We'll be out of here soon. Just be patient. Try to fall asleep if you want the time to go by faster," Mother growled lowly. I shrugged at the thought, which was pretty good since I didn't have much sleep the night before. And the hunger pains were beginning to go away despite the fact that I _still_ didn't have anything to eat.

Perhaps taking a nap wouldn't be so bad after all.

****

To Be Continued....

__

Author Note 2: I know this is a little short, but I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer. Don't worry. Well? How did you like it? Probably just a tad bit confusing, but hey. I'll get into more detail later, k? ^_^.


	2. Chapter 1: A Family Destroyed

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fics all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter 1:_ A Family Destroyed_

There were screams of terror that reigned through his mind as the small child stood in the middle of the road, people running around him with stopping to see who this small one was. This child held a tattered teddy bear in his right hand as his free arm was over his eyes, hiding the tears from the people that were racing to get away from some unknown force. Shouts tainted with swears were among the screams, flashes of light and smoke raising above the crowd of people. Loud popping sounds reached his eardrums, making them hurt with every passing second that went by. Women's shrill screams pierced his mind, causing a painful sensation go through his small thoughts. 

The child continued to sob in his arm, hoping that someone would pick him up, and take him back to his home. Take him back to his family. Take him away from the noise that was hurting him. Just someone out of the crowd to make all the flashes and sounds and screams go away. Anyone at all. Anyone that would care. And that someone came as the child felt his body being lifted off the ground, teddy bear and all.

"Come on, child. We have to get out of here," A gruff voice mumbled as the child wrapped his arms around the person's neck.

"Where is everyone, brother?" He asked the older one, his eyes puffy from crying.

"_They are safe from this. Safe from all that is happening."_

"What's going on? Where's Papa?"

"Papa is trying to....." The words caught in the other's throat as he tired to speak the words. ".....trying to make sure that we get safe."

"He's dead, isn't he?" The young one asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"No, he is not dead. He is fighting to make sure that you are alright."

"You're lying. I can feel it. I can't sense his life anymore."

"Little one, he is alive. I assure you so."

"Then take me to him," The child demanded, hitting the older one with his teddy bear. "I want to know what he is trying to save us from!"

The answer he was waiting for was drowned in the sound of something that slammed into the ground several feet behind them, throwing all that surrounded it out. The child felt his body being slammed into the ground, his small hand letting go of the teddy bear that he had held. Things went black for a moment before the sights and smells of what happened came rushing back full force. The child blinked his eyes, his small body pinned down by the other's, trapping him between flesh and dirt.

"Brother? Brother!?!?!" The small one screamed out, blood running down from his nose as he tried desperately to shake the one that was on top of him to the best of his ability. "Are you alright? Brother?"

There was no answer to the inquires of a single child as others that survived began to shake the impact of what had just happened, standing up to see what had really happen. The child cried out loud to anyone that could see what was wrong with his brother. Like before, no one paid heed to him until a single soul could not stand the screaming of a small, helpless soul. It took several moments for that person to roll the lifeless body of the older one off, grabbing the little one by the throat as he raised him up off the ground.

"Stop that useless crying right now, you little worthless being. There is no use showing any emotions to anyone because those emotions will only hinder your life," The man growled as the child clawed at his hands to free himself from his death grasp, tears still going down his cheeks. "Life is short, so don't bother giving the universe anything if it doesn't give you anything."

With those words, he threw down the child onto the ground which only made him cry even more. The man glared down at him, giving the boy's body a soft kick before walking a few feet away, arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. A woman rushed to the child's side, kneeling down beside him as he sat up, sniffing.

"Don't listen to him, sugar. He doesn't know what he is talking about," She said gently, noticing the teddy bear that was several feet away, more tattered then what it had been before. She picked it up, handing it to the child who took it with a small smile. 

"What happened to my brother?" He asked in a small voice as he nodded over to the body that had once been carrying him, but now was laying, face up towards the heavens. The woman put her arms over the boy's chest as the man spoke before she could say anything.

"He's dead, kid. Deader then you can ever imagine," He spat out, barely even holding back the scorn that flowed through his voice. "That is the way we all are going to end up so there is really no use in morning his death. We're all going to end up like that because of the damned wars. Don't expect the life that you lead before to be any more kinder then it is right now."

"He's just a kid. Don't say something like that," The woman scolded, moving a hand along one of the boy's cheeks. The man snorted, and shook his head, his body turning towards the two.

"Don't try to hide it from him. It's no use. One day, he won't be a kid anymore, and he'll realize all the lies that people have told him because he was a kid. He'll believe what you tell him until he is old enough to see that people have shielded him for too long. Kid, don't listen to what anyone says about what is going on around here unless you know_ they are speaking the truth."_

"How will I know?" The boy sniffed, holding the teddy bear close to his chest.

"When they tell you there is nothing left to fight for. When there's nothing left of this world to really know what a planet looks like. When..."

"Wake up....." A soft voice flowed through the man's lips instead of his harsh, raspy tone. "Wake up little one......."

"Huh?" I asked, fluttering my eyes for a moment before I opened them fully. I found myself lying in my mothers arms as she sat, crossed legged, in the dark bathroom. My sleepy eyes looked around blindly to barely make out two forms that were my brother and sister. "Are we still in the bathroom? Is everything okay outside?"

"Yes, we are still in the bathroom. Despite little rattling outside the house, I think we are safe to venture out into the open. But, we'd need to be careful, though. Things are still shaking a little," My mother's warm voice said in my ear as she stroked my shoulder length hair. "I don't want to wake your brother and sister up just yet. Let's wait a little while longer before we head out, okay?"

"I guess," I mumbled, yawning. "Is dad gonna be alright?"

"Yea, sure, Kibito. He'll be fine."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"Kibito, don't say such a thing. Of course he's alive. He's fighting in the wars, like he always has been," My mother's voice held a certain tint of pain in them, but it didn't hinder my thoughts. Everything about the dream that I just had swirled in my mind until I couldn't think about anything else. It was so hard to tell what the peaceful dreams were, what the nightmares were, and what had happened in the past kind of dreams were. It all seemed real to me now, and I wanted nothing to do with dreams. They were of no use to me anymore. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him in a while, and I am just wondering where he is," I said plainly, yawning again. "It's really no matter to me anyways. I don't care what happens to everyone now. It's no use caring when you have no one to care for anymore."

"Kibito! How _dare_ you say something like that?" The older woman pushed me onto the hard bathroom floor with no sound coming from me. I shrugged as I stood up slowly, brushing what dirt had come onto my tattered paints, a slight throbbing feeling in my side. It didn't hurt at all, but I didn't show it in my voice when I spoke

"It's the truth, mother, as harsh as it might sound. There will be no end to these wars so there is no point in hoping for something better," I replied, looking towards her in the darkness. "I think it would be better for us all if they just blew up the house so we could be out of our misery. That way, we wouldn't have to worry about surviving in this universe."

"I've never taught you to be so cruel. Where did all of this come from?" She demanded, coming onto her knees. As I opened my mouth to speak, a weak knock stopped the words from forming on my tongue, and made me move my head over my shoulder.

"Wha.....?" My sister said tiredly as she stirred from her sleep with me turning around the best way I could. I reached out to the doorknob, my eyes full of fear as I didn't know who to expect on the other side.

"Kibito, don't. You don't know who is there," My mother said in a low voice. 

"I guess we will never know if we let fear live our lives for us," I said harshly, my hand grasping the brass knob firmly. I slowly turned it, my arms trembling as I bit my lower lip, the door opening slowly outwards so that the light trickled in from outside. Letting go of the door and pushing it open with my foot, my eyes fell upon a tattered figure that had stepped out of the way to let the door open. My eyes went wide as I saw who it was. "Brother! You're alive!"

"Yea, I guess I am, kid," He replied, wiping a small river of blood from the side of his mouth. From what I could make out, my brother's body looked like it had been to hell and back at least a dozen times. His once perfect clothing was all tattered now, at least what was left of it, with cuts and bruises all over his body. His bare feet were blistered from some kind of heat, his hair looking it had been pulled out with a few strands left. His once pointed ears were now almost stubs of skin that were barely holding together, his face looking twisted in pain.

"What happened to you?" My mother gasped out, standing up quickly. This action woke up my sister more, and my other brother had the curtsey to raise his head up from his bed in the bathtub.

"The wars happened, that's what," He said in a deadpan tone as he leaned up against the doorframe, his chest going up and down like it was hard for him to breathe. "I barely even left the house when the fighting roared up like a flame in a fire. Bombs were going off everywhere, bullets flying by me every second. Anything that could be used as a weapon was used; you can use your imagination if you'd like. It doesn't matter. All that does matter is that it was one hell of a scene to watch people you had grown up with be slaughtered right in your sight. I thought I lost more friends a couple of weeks ago when the first wave hit, but this was worse then before.

"By the time the fighting ceased to a crawl, like it is now, I barely made it out alive. I had to crawl on my stomach to get here so I wouldn't have to use my legs. Hell, I didn't even know I could walk much less _pull_ myself back here. But, I managed to get back to warn you guys."

"Warn us? About what?" My other brother mumbled, not yet awake enough to understand what had just been said.

"That there is going to be more fighting ahead at any moment. If you want to hide in here, that's fine with me, but I really suggest all of you move out as quickly as possible. The less time you spend in the house, the more chances you have to survive. Most of the village is already gone now, and it looks like their be hitting this section soon. _Very_ soon."

"But your father said...." My mother started before my brother cut her off.

"Father isn't alive anymore, mom. He hasn't been alive for a while now," My older brother dismissed any more words from my mother as she opened her mouth to speak. "Whatever he said before about hiding in here, forget it. It is useless. I suggest you leave now while you still have a chance. It isn't worth staying here if you want to live."

"Where will we go? There is nothing around here for miles," I said out loud. "How will we be safe?"

"That's the point in leaving. So you won't be here when something _big_ hits, if something like ever does. I've already scouted the area surrounding the village, and found something far enough away so that, if something bigger comes, you'd be safe."

"I can't leave this house. The children grew up here," My mother protested, walking the few steps to stand behind, and draped a arm over my chest. By this time, both my sister and second-to-oldest brother were awake, and standing up where they had once slept. "I can't just let them leave their birth house. They spent many years here, growing up."

"Then you'll be damning them to hell, then, if you want to keep them here."

"I guess I will."

"Then I suggest you leave them behind and come with me if you are willing to be that inhumane," My brother said, pushing himself from the doorframe with what strength he had left. "Father knew the wars were going to get worse, but he didn't expect it to be at our doorstep. He was wrong. _Dead_ wrong."

"Excuse me?!" My mother cried out, giving my brother a look as she stepped around me, and getting into my brother's face. "I'd like to hear the first part again."

"You heard me the first time around, mother. If you don't want them to leave the house that they grew up in, then come with me. At least then you wouldn't have to watch them suffer any more."

"What makes you think that I am going to leave my own children behind? You are crazy if you _do_ think that. I'm not that cruel."

"Then why are you allowing them to live like this?" My brother pointed directly to me. "Kibito has less compassion for life then most kids his age. He hasn't been able to live the life he _should_ be living if only you would have given him the chance to go off world. Hell, most of the stuff that comes out of his mouth he shouldn't be saying. I know he is only eight, but he shouldn't be like this."

"That's your father talking. He wouldn't allow it. He didn't even allow us to barely leave this place since Kibito was born. It was too dangerous to do so."

"And he is not alive to tell you what to do anymore, is he?" He rolled his eyes at this. "You are becoming just like him, coldhearted and not worthy to hold this family together."

There was silence after that, the words that my brother spoke sinking into my mothers skin. She stood there, standing only an inch away from his face, and neither speaking. I kept my own tongue silent as they stood, face-to-face, my legs taking me back towards the darkness. _I don't like this. Don't like this at all,_ I thought to myself as went to my knees. I wanted to say something to this, but nothing came out of my mouth. I didn't want any of the anger that was generating between the two to be directed towards me. I had enough hatred being spun towards me in the years that had past to last a lifetime, and I didn't want anymore. I had enough.

"Let's just go to where he wants us to go," I said in a small voice, my eyes looking up at them in a wide manner. Both mother and brother turned their attention towards me, angry looks on their faces. But, before anyone else could speak to what I had said, a blinding flash of light exploded from outside the house, the whole building shaking violently. I heard my sister scream in fear as the sounds of my brother scrambling out of the tub reached my ears. I did nothing but calmly rose to a standing position, and walked to the middle of mother and son, who were both looking confused. "Are we going to go or are we going to die? Either way, I think we should at least do it together."

"Okay, we can go. I may not like it, but I don't want the younger ones to die in such a place," My mother said horridly, waving to my two siblings to hurry up, and follow them. I didn't complain to that as I walked out, not bothering to see if anyone else was coming with me.

****

The fighting _had_ become worse since before, but I really wouldn't know since I hadn't seen any kind of fighting that day. Not to say that I had never seen the kind of fighting that went on outside the house or haven't heard what was being said. Things like what was going on could really change a person in such a position with little hope of that person ever going back to the way he or she was before. I didn't remember what I was like before I was exposed to this kind of life as myself, my two brothers, my sister, and my mother peered out of the front doorway, making sure that there was nothing there to hurt any of us. All I could make out was the smoke that was lifting ever so slightly from the ground. It wasn't thick smoke, but it was enough to cloud our vision for the most part.

"Mom, you and Kibito go first then the rest of us will follow shortly behind you. Go _directly_ to the place that I told you to go. Understand?" My brother said in a dead pan voice. I gazed up at him, worry in my eyes. "Try not to look back as you leave."

"Are you sure you'll be there?" My mother wondered, trying her best to keep her voice from quivering with fear.

"They'll be okay," I mumbled, taking her hand to lead her out of the house, and into the world that surrounded it. She didn't say a word as she allowed me to lead her for a couple of steps before she scooped me up into her arms, pulling me close to her body as she started to run from the house that we once lived in. I placed my arms around her neck, my chin upon her shoulder as I looked back at the house, the figures of my siblings becoming faint in the smoke that was around us. I could barely make out the forms of my older brother as he too scooped the younger two into his arms, ready to follow my mother and I. "We'll see them when we get there."

"I know we will." Mother said, biting her lower lip as she continued to run, flashes of light from the fighting going on around us. "I just have a bad feeling about something. I can't put my finger on it, but I sense that something is going to happen to them. I just know it."

"Nothing will happen. You will see it. Everything will be fine."

Just as I spoke those words, I heard the worst sound I could possibly hear. The sound of something moving up over us, then a crashing sound of dirt, rumble, and metal clashing together with two screams of pain emitting from the silence that was after it. I saw what happened first before my mother did since I was peering over her shoulder as she stopped running long enough to turn around to see what happened, my head going around as well. Our eyes went wide as we stared at was once our house, no figures of my siblings standing there any longer. They were going up with the flames that engulfed the house, their hearts no longer beating with life. 

I sucked in the smoky air that was around us, trying desperately to stop myself from crying. Shock had settled into my body, my lower lip quivering just a bit. I could almost see the burning bodies of my siblings at the door, their ashes going up into the heavens with the smoke. At that moment, I wanted to scream, cry, and throw a tantrum, but I suppressed those hurting emotions for the time being. I knew I would have time after we got to our safe place to mourn my lost family.

"No," She whispered, shaking her head to try to get the image out of her mind. "I...."

"Mom, let's go," I said, tugging on a piece of her hair with my fingers. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "We can't do anything for them now. We have to leave, like brother wanted us to. We have to go to the place where he wanted us to be. There, we can cry."

"I should've taken them as well," She said in a low voice as she stroked my long hair. "Kibito, I...."

"Mom, let's go," I whined, biting my own lip to keep myself from crying as well, "or we will end up just like them. We can mourn for them later. Right now, we _have_ to go on."

"Alright, darling. We'll go," My mother whispered, taking one last look at the burning house before turning around, and running to the safe place where my brother had told us to be.

****__

****

I didn't know where we were going, but I knew that it was farther then I had ever been from my own house. The trees were a lot thicker as we ran through a unknown forest, our hearts beating faster then ever before. I could hear angry shouts echoing off the trunks of the trees from somewhere close, but those words were not important. What was important that we got to where we had to be even if it took the rest of the day to get to it. I wanted to stop and rest, the morning's hunger still in my stomach, yet my legs wouldn't stop moving. They managed to keep up with my mother who, after only a short while, decided to let me move by myself, and placed me onto the ground. I managed to keep up with her for the most part, and that was enough for her.

I still couldn't believe what had happened. Seeing a lot of death in my life so far couldn't have prepared me for the death of the people that were in my life the most. I hadn't really known my father that well, with him always gone fighting in the battles that waged in or around the small village that we had lived in, so if he died I wouldn't have cared so much. The last time I remember seeing my own father was when I was about four, and he had left so suddenly. I can still remember what happened that day.....

**Flashback**

I stood in the bathroom, my head peering just barely from inside it as I watched two people stand near each other, their harsh words coming to my ears. I wanted to block them out of my mind, but my hands wouldn't allow themselves to be placed onto my pointed ears. I just stood there, hot tears going down my face. Then, he slapped the woman that was in front of him, her head moving sharply to the side.

"Listen, you hag. I will_ not_ let my family be torn apart because of the wars. It is too risky for them to go," He growled at her as he took the woman by the throat, bringing her closer to him. The woman didn't move her head back to him, instead looking the other way.

"You just want Kibito to suffer, that is all," She spat out coldly. "The others shouldn't be caught up in this."

"Yes, you are right. I _do_ want that pathetic child to suffer only because he was an accident. He is nothing to me execpt as a worthless being that doesn't need to breathe the same air as me. He should have been killed when he was born which I should have done when I had the chance. The other's will suffer because of him."

"Yet I wouldn't allow it because it wasn't right to kill him," She replied angrily. "If the hospital wasn't so overcrowded with people from the war, I would've stopped it when I first found out I was carrying him. Then you would've been happier."

"Yes, I would've. But now I don't have to worry about him or the rest of the family. From now on, this is no longer my family, and we are no longer married," With that, he let the woman go, moving straight towards the back door. The woman turned her head towards him, a hand moving to her neck as she rubbed the soreness away with a fiery look in her eyes.

I felt the pain of the words that had been spoken go into my body, each going through my veins like poison from a spider bite. I wanted to scream out at that point, rush after him and tear every bone out of his body with my hands. Yet, I decided to stay there, hiding in the shadows as a new view on life came to be. There was no more use in having any emotions now that I knew I was something to be kicked in the dirt, and left to die without much thought. 

****

**End Flashback**

Painful tears stung my eyes as the forest cleared in front of us, giving full light to the surrounding area ahead. Suddenly, it was like we had stepped out of a nightmare and into a peaceful dream. There was no craters from bombs, no smoke from cannons--not even the stench of decomposing bodies reached our noises. Birds were even chirping as we moved from the forest, and into the soft, green meadow. There was no time to savor the moment to the fact that there was still some places on the planet that hadn't been touches as we raced towards where we had to be.

"I think we are almost there, Kibito. I hope we went in the right direction," My mother said, not even looking over her shoulder to see if I was still there. I didn't bother answering her either as a new emotion came over me: anger. This emotion fueled my legs to go faster then before, keeping my aching muscles from tiring out. As much as I wanted to go in a different direction, I continued to follow my dear mom to wherever we had to be to be safe from the wars. Even though the place we had entered looked like no kind of fighting had touched it, looks could be deceiving. Things could change in an instant, creating a bigger problem then there already was. But that didn't matter now. As long as we were safe, there would be no lingering thought on anything else.

It took us another hour and a half of running, with a small stop to rest our legs, to come upon a ridge of rock that cut deep into the soil of the planet. There, we figured, is where my brother wanted us to be. As we slowed down, my mother waved at me to stay back so that she could check the cave-like hole that was in the middle of rock. I watched her go, with my body aching from all the movement that I done, my chest moving up and down. I wanted to go after her, but I kept my distance as she walked into the hole, disappearing into the darkness. I waited paitently outside, my legs still not giving out despite the short distance hat we had covered. My mother appeared after a few moments, a faint smile on her lips.

"This is it. I can tell it is," She told me, beckoning me to come towards her. I nodded, forcing my legs to move a little bit farther as I trudged towards her, my body tired and hungry at the same time.

"I'm still hungry," I whined as I leaned up against her, the both of us walking down the steep ramp that went into the ground. My mother placed a arm around me, her voice soothing.

"You will no longer be hungry, my son. I believe your brother had the thought to stock this place with enough food to last us for a while."

"I hope so. I really do."

****

The cave-like place was dark execpt for three torches that burned towards the back of this place. In what light there were, boxes and crates lined one side of the cave with two sets of pillows and blankets on the other side. I stood near the end of the ramp, my arms at my side, and with my shoulder slumped, my eyes getting used to a darkness once again. I was tired and hungry at the same time, my legs beginning to wobble under the weight of the rest of my body. It was like I was standing with jelly as legs instead of hard bones. I just wanted to get something to eat, and then go to sleep without any more of those nightmares following me.

"Don't stand there. Someone might peer into this place, and see you standing there then they will wander in here," Mother grumbled from the center of the cave. I shrugged, stepping in a bit more as my legs finally gave out. Falling to my knees, I placed my hands onto the cold floor, tears coming from my eyes. My body shook with sobs, the sound of my mother coming towards me whirled around me like a gust of wind. I looked up at here with tears streaming down my face as she kneeled in front of me, running a soft hand through my hair. I saw her own tears forming at the base of her eyes, her face full of pain. "I know today has been hard, but we'll get through it together. I promise."

"Everyone has made promise's to me, and they've never kept them," I said in a low tone, my voice cracking. "How do I know you won't break it by leaving me?"

"I won't leave you once while we are here. That is my promise to you."

"So many people have left while other's have died. I...I thought....we'd be together....forever...."

"I know, my little Kibito, I know," She placed both of her hands on my face, mustering enough strength to give me a light smile. I could tell she was in pain as well, but I didn't know how much or how deep it was. She could've been putting on a show for me just to keep me happy for the time being. I didn't know, and I didn't care. "I lost them too. I miss them so much."

"Where do you think they went? Their spirit's, I mean," I wondered, coming to my knees as my mother wrapped her arms around me in a loving manner. I placed my head onto her shoulder, my arms around her as much as I could.

"Probably Other World."

"What's Other World?"

"It's where all the souls of those who have died will go. Once at the gates, the Keeper will decide whether or not those souls will go to heaven or to hell. It depends on how you lived your life."

"Will they go to heaven?"

"Possibly, if they were good in their lives," She said, placing her cheek upon the top of my head.

"Will I go to Other World when I die?" I wondered, sniffling.

"Yes, and possibly even beyond that."

****

There were moments in the last few years that I just wanted to lay down and die so that I could be out of the misery that I was in. The world 'war' had been unknown to me before the age of four; the life before that word had been uttered was not as horrible as it was afterward. I hadn't known death, hadn't known hatred, hadn't even known fear. There wasn't a doubt in my babyish mind that I wanted to see what the stars held as I wanted to go from planet to planet, seeing new species and meeting new people. But, once the whispers of the wars went around, my dream faded, and reality set in.

From the moment I learned what death was, I learned what hatred and fear were as well. Even at that young age, I began to lose my grip on my emotions, letting them slide into a place where I couldn't find them again. Every so often, however, I would find these emotions, and allow myself to feel them. Then, as quickly as they had come, these emotions would disappear, awaiting me in that uncertain place until the next time I would find them. There was no happiness in the life that I have led so far. Everything that I had loved, with the exception of my mother, had just been ripped from my life, and sent into the pit of darkness, never to come back. And, here I was, shivering under a blanket of wool as I slowly ate what little food there was in the cave that my oldest brother found for our safety at the sacrifice of his own life and the lives of my other two siblings. That pain was still new to me as the shadow of the sun disappeared, leaving my mother and I with only the three torches to go by.

"I feel cold," I said, putting down the bowl that I had just been eating out of as I pulled the blanket over my small body. My mother sat a few feet away, a aggravated sigh escaping her lips.

"I know that you are cold, Kibito, but there is nothing that I can do about it. You're just going to have to figure out how to keep warm," She snapped at me, putting a spoonful of whatever she was eating into her mouth. I continued to shiver in the blanket that was around me, my eyes watching her respectfully. She noticed that my gaze was upon her, and she glared at that fact. "Stop looking at me. It's getting annoying."

"Sorry, mother," I replied, turning my head away, my eyes lowering to the ground.

"I'm sure that you are sorry about it. You're sorry about everything I suppose. I'm beginning to wonder if that is the only word that you don't know how to use just yet."

"I..."

"Shut up, Kibito. Just shut up. No one wants to hear you complain how life is unfair. It was _never_ fair in the first place, and it never will be. Just live with it, okay?" The older woman slammed the bowl down onto the ground, causing a crack to go down the center of it. I took in a deep breath to keep myself from crying out or saying something that would make this worse. But, there was something that I wanted to ask for the longest time, and now would possibly be the only time that I would be able to ask it.

"Did you ever want me?" I demanded, keeping my gaze away from her. 

"What do you mean, did I want you?" She asked angrily.

"Meaning, was I accident that you just couldn't get rid of or did you really want me to be born?"

She sat there in silence, taken back to the question that I had just asked. I looked over at her, her face looking surprised at what I had asked, her mouth open just a bit. When she noticed that I was looking back at her, my mother set her jaw firmly.

"If you want to know, yes, you _were_ an accident. You were something that your father and I didn't plan on like we did with your two brothers and sister. Your father wanted to kill you the moment you were born, but I wouldn't allow it."

"I know. I heard you guys fight over me several times when I was a little bit younger," I looked down at my hands, a twinge of anger going through me. "It was then that I realized that I wasn't wanted, and stopped caring about what other people thought of me cause I figured they felt the same way as father did. Who would want someone who was more different then the rest of the world? No one, that's who. So, I let go of my emotions, allowing them only to surface when I wanted them to or when I had no control over the situation." I looked back at her with an expressionless face. "You should have let father do that to me while he had the chance so that you wouldn't have to go out of your way to care for me."

"Kibito, I love you. You know that. It's just that...."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, mother. I understand already," I said, standing up with the blanket still around me. I started to walk towards the ramp, but stopped when the ground above us started to shake violently. My head snapped up as the blanket fell from around and to the rock solid ground below. I didn't move, but just stood there until everything was calm once again. Mother quickly stood up as well, her eyes wide as saucers.

"What was that?" She stammered, taking a few steps towards me. That's when we heard the voices. They were faint at first, then became older as they came closer before it seemed like they were right at the top of the ramp. We didn't move, keeping still just in case something, or someone, decided to enter the cave that we were in.

"Has anyone escaped the village?" One male voice asked from above.

"It doesn't seem that way, but we thought we saw two figures come this way earlier today," A second one replied easily. "It is a possibility that they could of escaped before the real fighting started, yet we are not sure about it yet."

"They could still be in this area since it looks like the war hasn't touched it," A third one replied. "That is, if there was a escape."

"Show what they know, if they _are_ still here," The first one snickered. "As anyone seen them since then?"

"No, and I doubt they would be hiding in the forest or the surrounding cliffs," The third one said gravely. 

"Then they could possibly be in the cave here. I suggest we take a look before we head out," The second said, all too happy to see if we were there. When he said that, I felt the blood drain from my face, and seep out of my body. I didn't move nor did I try to breathe. Time seemed to stand still at that moment, the safety of the place that we were in now lifting, and the threat of the wars came back to haunt me.

"That _is_ a possibility, and I think it is one that we should consider. But we don't have time to go on a wild goose chase for a woman and a child. There are more important things that we have to do then do such a thing," The first one growled. At that moment, three pairs of footsteps walked away from the top of the ramp, their voices echoing down into the cave. Neither one of us moved for several moments, all too scared to even breathe for fear that we might be caught.

"You think they are gone?" I whispered, my eyes moving towards the ramp. My mother crawled onto her knees, moving slowly towards me so that she wouldn't make much sounds.

"I hope so, but I don't know how many people were up there. There could be more people waiting for us to come out so that they can do what they want," She said softly, placing her hands upon my shoulders once she had come to me. I didn't move nor did I speak. I just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Anything at all. "Let's to bed, but be quiet. I'll stay up a little longer just in case someone does decide to come down."

I didn't argue with that as I stood there for several more moments, my eyes fixed on the ramp. It was then that I knew it was going to be a long night.

****

To Be Continued......


	3. Chapter 2: A New Fate

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter 2: _A New Fate_

****

Two Days Later

It had been a rough couple of days, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle. After all, with growing up with the wars and all, I was used to hiding. Used to being tucked away without much thought to what I felt. Course, that was then, and this was now. Then I had a place that felt safe. Felt like it was at home. Felt just right. Now, there was a dead, cold feeling to the place where my mother and I hid. There was barely any warmth that came from the dying torches as both of us tried to keep them burning for as long as possible. That way, I could at least see what my last hiding place would be, and where my mother was at all times. She was my last comfort on the planet, and I did not want to lose her as well.

During the last forty-eight hours, the voices that we had heard before had come back every so often, probably to see if either one of us had come out of the cave. My mother kept herself far enough back from the ramp where they could not see her, but kept close to me even though I lingered near the front of the hiding place. I had no fear of them like I had the first time around. No one that was coward enough to taunt a child and a woman was not worth the effort to be afraid of. I tried telling her that they would not come in, but mother would not listen. The way I figured it was that they knew that we were down there, and wanted to see if we would come out in plain view so that they could capture us for whatever reason that they had. 

I was ready to get out of there by the time the third morning arose. I had awoken a little bit before the sun shone down the ramp, my dreams shattered by the nightmares that were plaguing my mind. It seemed like every time I closed my eyes I could see the house blowing up, the sound of whatever blew it up ringing in my ears. No matter how many times I tried to shake that image out of my mind, I couldn't do so. It was becoming more impossible to remember what a dream actually was as nightmares racked my sleep. It was going to the point where I didn't want to go to sleep anymore, but mother kept ordering me to do so before I became too tired to do anything else. 

I looked over at her as she continued to sleep under the light blanket near the back of the cave, her chest moving up and down with every breath that she took as she kept her head on the pillow. She had spent the last twelve hours under the blanket, refusing to come out from underneath it unless she had to do her business. We managed to find moments to rush out of the cave every so often to do what we had to do, being quick about it without being caught. There were moments when one of us almost didn't make it back into the hideout before sounds of the wars around us came back. It was those moments that left a feeling of fear course through my veins before that disappeared with the passing wind. 

I sighed, throwing my own blanket off of my body as I stood up, the tiredness of having not a lot of sleep slowly sinking in. My gaze moved towards the ramp, the sunlight barely seeping onto the rock from the hole that lead up above. It was becoming harder and harder, as the moments ticked by, to keep myself from walking up that very ramp, and walk out into the open air. I was ready to leave the confines of yet another hiding space, feeling cramped like a caged animal. I wasn't supposed to be hiding from something that I knew would eventually catch up with me. Why not face whatever was waiting for me above the ground rather then hide beneath it? It was a concept that I had enough thought over for the last few moments, and I made up my mind at that moment. I wasn't going to wait forever for the wars to end. I had enough with hiding, and it was time that I let myself be free. 

I took in a deep breath, my mind attempting to calm what little fear there was left in my body. I had to admit that I was somewhat afraid of what was going to happen to me as I started to walk towards the ramp, my bare feet moving along the cold rock. I knew I was about to go into the world above me, alone and without any protection from anything. It really didn't matter anyways as my stride quicken along with my pulse, my eyes dead set on the freedom I was about to touch. As I got to the ramp, I heard a low moan coming from the place where my mother was still asleep. I stopped just as I was about to ascend up, my head turning towards where she was. Mother's body began to stir slightly, her eyes fluttering for a moment before her body became still once again. That's when my hands started to shake and my eyes went wide, my thoughts questioning what I was about to do. Was I really sure as to what I was doing? Did I want to do this and hurt my mother like so?

Those questions went out of my mind as I shook my head, turning my gaze back up towards the glistening sunlight. I set my lips into a line, my face into a determined expression, and ordered my legs to start moving along the ramp, but I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. It didn't matter anyways, the rays of the sun slowly falling onto me as I continued my journey up, awaiting for the moment of pure freedom. And that moment came as I felt the full force of the sun hitting upon me as I stepped out of the cave and into the warmth of the air that swirled around like a current of water. I smiled at this, tilting my head up towards the sky, closing my eyes to get the full effect of this feeling. I even allowed a small smile to come upon my lips to show how this moment made me feel.

The freedom didn't last long as I felt a pair of hands rip me from the moment, and pull me upwards. Snapping my eyes open, I began to struggle in the grasp, kicking and flailing my arms before I felt something sharp being pressed against my neck. I let out a small gasp, my body becoming calm as fear came into my eyes as I turned my gaze back towards the one that was holding me. It was a man, of course, with a white scar going across one eye, and a pissed off look on his face. He was wearing just plain peasant clothes instead of the uniforms of the soldiers that fought in the wars, but he had a scent to him that made me wonder who or what he was. And he didn't look like of the same species that I was or that I had seen from the windows of my home many times before.

"If you stay still, kid, then I won't harm ya," He growled into my ear, pushing the sharp object that he held at my neck a little bit closer to into my skin. "Maybe we'll even spare whoever else is in the cave. It all depends on how you act."

"Please, don't hurt my mom," I wailed, sniffing. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"You did something wrong alright," He hissed. I felt him move his neck just a bit before saying something in a language that I could not understand nor did I want to. I then heard the pounding of feet coming towards me as another skidded to a halt next to the one that held me. 

"Yes sir?" The other asked, saluting him.

"Check the cave. There is another that is there. And make sure you don't kill this one, okay? Let me do that if need be."

"NOOO!" I screamed out, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp, hoping that my neck wouldn't be cut in the process. I didn't care. If anything should happen to my mother......

"Kid, stay still. We won't kill you if you corporate with us." Those words were hissed into my ear, the hotness of his breath grazing my ear. Despite the warmness to it, I felt a cold feeling wash over me as I shuddered. I just wanted to be put down, and be safe again, like I was before I had to leave the home that I had lived in for the last few years of my life. 

There was nothing that I could do about it as the same pair of footsteps stomped down the ramp that lead down into the cave that my mother slept. Maybe she would be alright if I just stayed calm, but that would be a feat all in it's own. I couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting someone else just because of something that they didn't do. We were both innocent, guilty of only wanting something better in our lives, and that was freedom. Freedom from the wars. Freedom from the killing, the slaying, and the endless bombardment of fire power that was just outside our walls. Why couldn't we have it? It was so simple that probably even the most cold hearted soul would be able to give even a fraction of freedom to anyone who asked. 

A scream from downstairs made me wiggle even more, and my captor seemed to become even more impatient with me. He hissed something else into my ear, but I didn't understand what it was. For all I knew, he could have been telling me he was about to kill me or that he was going to do something else that would probably be ten times worse then death. I just didn't care what he did to me as long as my mother was spared for the rest of her life.

A few moments later, the figure of my mother appeared, her face tear stained and fearful as the other stranger followed closely behind her. Once she saw the position I was in, she immodestly started crying, her eyes wide with hatred and fear.

"Let him go. He's just a kid," She sobbed, dropping to her knees as the other creature smirked. He pulled her up by the hair, yanking her to her feet as she cried out in pain. My own tears started to trickle down as I stopped wiggling in a attempt to make them stop hurting her.

"Please, don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want me to do!" I shrieked out as I felt the pointed tip of the sharp object move from my neck. I was softly placed onto the ground, but held tightly by the back of my tattered shirt as my mother was pushed towards me. I reached out to touch her, but she was pulled far enough away from me to keep me from the slightest touch of her fingers yet close enough so that I could see the rivers of tears that flowed from the base of her eyes.

"Kibito, my child. Don't worry about me. I want you to live, and not be on this hell forsaken planet," My mother whispered, turning her head around so that I wouldn't be able to stare at her pain. "You need to live. Find some way to leave this place, and never return."

"Mommy......." I sobbed, now pushing both of my arms out to her in a vain attempt to touch her arms. I wanted her to hold me close to her like she had every time I had a nightmare. I wanted to be safe in her arms, and never be let go.

"He won't be living much longer. You know what the penalty is for leaving a restricted area?" The creature that held me demanded, nodding over to his partner as he brandished out a blade from a sheath that laid upon his back. He then forced my mother to kneel back upon the ground, her head not turning one bit. I didn't want to see the face of my captor for I knew it was a wicked and evil one. "Killing you should be easy. Do it."

I screamed out in horror as the other raised the sharp blade in the air, a smirk coming upon his lips. As he swiftly moved it down towards her neck, a single fireball zoomed past me and my captor, coming within millimeters of the blade. This caused the creature to miss my mother's neck, instead barely grazing the top of her head. The blow wasn't enough to kill her, but it was strong enough to bring about blood from her head. In the confusion of the moment, I managed to free myself from the one that was holding me, running straight to my mother. She held me the best way that she could, placing her check upon the top of her head as she sobbed. She held me like that for a few moments as the smoke cleared, then she raised her head to see who had saved her from certain death. I turned my upper body around so that I could look as well, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"What the hell was that?" Both cried out as they turned their attention behind the creature that had been holding me. Standing there was a man, his left hand extended towards us. He wore the clothing of a species that I had never seen before, his light purple skin glowing in the sunlight. He stood about a foot shorter then the other two men, his light hair cut in a mowhawk fashion, and a pissed off look on his face.

"Let them go," He said in a deep voice, his ebony eyes staring straight ahead as he lowered his arm down to his side. 

"What are you? Some kind of freak?" One asked, chuckling to himself.

"Who or what I am does not concern you, however I can say that I rather have peace in my own quadrant rather then seeing two grown men bulling a child and his mother."

"Damn you. If you haven't noticed already, we're in the middle of an very important matter," The other calmly stated, but I could tell he was trying to hold in his anger the best way he could. "Now leave so that we can get back to what we were doing before."

"Very well then. I can see that I'll have to take this to my level." In that instant, the new stranger vanished from the spot where he once stood. Gasps went around as both creatures turned around, looking for the one that disturb them. Just as quickly as he had disappeared, the stranger re-appeared, right in front of my mother and myself. I stared up at him, my eyes wide.

"Don't hurt us!" I sniffed, burrowing my head into my mother's shoulder. I felt her hands move off of me as my body was lifted from her as I tried desperately to hold onto her. I was too weak to do so as my hands slipped from her body, and I was taken from her yet again. "Put me back! I don't want to leave her!"

"Kibito, go with him. I now understand completely," She said meekly, her face going soft as I was pressed against the stranger's chest. She seemed to be smiling at the one that held me, but I couldn't be sure as I felt my body being lift from the ground. I didn't care if she wanted me to go with a complete stranger; I wanted her to be with me.

"Damnit, the kid stays or the mother gets it!" A angry shout from below ordered the stranger. I felt as if I was going to be sick when those words were screamed from below, my eyes tearing up even more.

"Take me back! Don't let them kill her!" I shouted as I started to kick my way free, my small body trying to wiggle my way out of the grasp of my new captor.

"She knows she wouldn't be able to survive even if I saved her. I've told her already that I can only save certain ones from the planet. I'm sorry," He whispered to me, as he stopped, and hovered over the site where my mother still kneeled down, her eyes full of sadness. "Take one last look at her before I take you to my home."

What happened next would haunt me for the rest of my life, and make me hate the last command I was given then. Just as I moved my eyes to meet my mothers, the blade that the strange man held in his hands came down upon her neck, severing her head from her body. I choked at that moment, my screams never reaching her ears as my head was pulled away at the last minute. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion then, my sobs racking my body as I tried desperately not to throw up upon the stranger. I wanted to die at that moment, the last remaining person in my life had died in front of my eyes, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Damn you for not letting me take his mother with me," I heard him growl under his breath as he held me closer then before. Then, in an instant, we vanished in the air, leaving the planet for the first time and possibly not the last.

****

It probably hadn't been more then a couple of seconds when we had left my planet though it had to seemed longer then that. As soon as my new surroundings came into view, I didn't bother looking around at the new sights. Instead, I started cry and scream at the one who had taken me away from my mother, the last person alive who I had. Now she was gone, killed in front of my eyes like she had been nothing. Now I wanted to go and destroy the ones that took her away from me.

"Don't cry, little one. You'll be safe here," The stranger whispered, stroking my hair gently. "No harm will come to you now."

"No! You let her die! How could you?" I screamed out, hitting on him as hard as I could, but the pain I felt for losing her was too great, and overcame my small body. My arms flailed around for a moment before I became totally still as I buried my head into his shoulder. I cried then, sobbing for what had happened, angry for what had been taken away from me, and hurt that I had to see it being taken away. "I want her back! She's the only thing I had left!"

"I know, I know. But I couldn't take her with me. It was impossible for me to do so."

"Then kill me. I don't want to live anymore."

"Harsh words coming from a child," He said harshly as I raised my head up to see his face. He had a soft smile on his lips as well as a soothing expression on his face. I felt more calm then I had ever been before, and I felt scared about that feeling. I didn't want to feel like that. Not at all. "But I can't tell you what to say or how to feel. You need to do so."

"Where are we?" I asked, wiping a tear from my cheeks.

"We are at my home planet, Kaiooshin-Kai, which is far away from any other planet. In fact, there are a few that even know it exists."

"Why is that?"

"You'll see in time. I sense something even greater in you then I did when I saved the others."

"The others?" I felt a hopeful twinge growing inside of me, hoping that he had saved at least one of my brothers or my sister. 

"Yes. I've saved many across your planet in the last couple of days, and many of them have already found new homes among the stars." He noticed my wide, hopeful eyes, and his smile faded when he did. "I'm sorry, but you're the only one I could save from your village. I couldn't save anyone else because I came too late."

The answer didn't seem to affect me as much as it should have as I rested my head upon his shoulder once again, the hope leaving my heart and soul. There was a knot that formed at the pit of my stomach that started to grow, and form into a dead feeling inside of me. Everything was taken away from me execpt for my own life, and I wanted to get rid of that like anything. I felt sick at that moment, and tried to keep it down for the most part, but I felt like I couldn't much longer.

"I don't feel so good," I muttered, sniffing.

"Okay. I'll take you back to my palace so you can rest," I heard him say as I closed my eyes tightly. The wind around me started to flow at my back, and I figured he had started to fly once again. 

Wherever he was taking me, I was just glad that I was safe for the moment.

****

To Be Continued......


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting a God

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

Author's Note: Okay, I wasn't so clear on the last part. First, this fic takes place _before_ Shin (or whatever else you want to call him) is even born so the East Kaioshin in this fic isn't him. Secondly, this is a prequel to A Truth Untold (it's already up on FF.N...check it out), but it won't interfere with the plot of it. It will, however, clear up something someone asked me about it when I was writing it, so that will help _that_. That's all for right now, so enjoy this chappy.

Chapter Three: _Meeting a God_

I felt the wind whip across my face as I attempted to keep my eyes open against the wind which was harder said then done. I had never known any one that could fly like this, and possibly never thought that person was the one that took me from my home. It wasn't like I had a home to go to or a family that would be waiting there for me. No; I was all alone now, my mother's death leaving a deep hole in my body that would possibly never go away. I didn't want the pain to be there nor did I even want to be there. I just wanted to crawl up into a hole, and die there. Maybe no one would notice that I was gone.

I wondered exactly where this person was taking me. I had looked down plenty of times during the course of the trip, and saw nothing but wilderness underneath me. It was possible that this planet was probably isolated, and very under populated if that much. Or just so remote that no one would ever find it; or _could_ find it for that matter. I wouldn't have known since I hadn't gotten much of a education about the universe when I was on my planet because of the wars. I had been taught things here and there from my family, like how to survive, but that was little and scarce. It didn't matter to me anyways since I'd probably never would use it in my life anyways.

"You are awfully quiet for a child your age despite the fact that you must have been through hell in the last week or so," The stranger told me as I held my arms around his neck while he held a single arm around my waist.

"You would be too if you lived on a planet that had wars raging outside of your house every day of your life," I muttered, keeping my eyes straight forward as best as I could.

"Do you know how long the wars were going on?"

"Though you knew it since you probably know more about my planet then I do, and I have been living on my planet for my whole life."

"Not really. I've only been keeping an eye on it for the last few years." The stranger glanced down at me before turning his gaze back up to see where he was going. "Your planet has been in war for a long time, and it had only been isolated to the species that is on your planet. Just a few months ago, however, there was a new kind of species that entered; by will, mind you. They weren't directly involved, but had some of their own troops in there."

"What do you mean? If they weren't directly involved, then what?"

"You could say that these troops were possessed."

"Possessed? By ghosts, you mean, right?"

"No, by powerful wizards called Majins. These creatures may be small and frail, but don't let their size let you think otherwise. One alone has enough power to possess many people by their magic." 

I shuddered at the thought of having someone possess my body and mind. It would probably be a experience that would haunt me for the rest of my life, but I already had things that wouldn't leave me anyways. Perhaps being posses wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Maybe it would take some of my memories away, and some of the pain.

"Don't worry, though. I doubt you'll ever encounter one of those in your lifetime, kid. If you do, just try to get away as fast as you can before they can do any harm to you." He looked down at me again, this time a little bit longer. "So, getting off the subject of wars and such, I can't call you 'kid' the whole time you are on the planet. What's your name?"

"What does it matter to you? You'll just kill me when we get to wherever you are taking me to," I snapped, my eyes now staring at the stranger's face.

"Kill you? HA! Kid, if I wanted you dead, I would have left you on the planet to die."

"But, how do I....."

"Listen, I don't kill children. It's not in my nature to do so. Besides, I wouldn't be on this planet nor would I hold the position I have now if I was a killer."

"Kibito. My name is Kibito," I replied hastily, narrowing my eyes at him. I still didn't trust him at all, and telling my name was something I might regret later in time. "And, if you want to know more, I'm eight years old. Are you happy now?"

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I'd like to know who you are, though. I can't be talking to someone whom I don't even know the name of."

"I'm the East Kaioshin."

"So, what do I call you then? Sir Kaioshin or something like that?"

"No, no. East would do just fine," He laughed with a twinkle in his eyes. "There's five of us Kaioshin, and it would be kind of confusing around four of us."

"Huh?" I asked, blinking my eyes. I didn't quite understand what he was telling me. Then again, I didn't understand what was going on anyways. That is, until he explained more to me.

"I see that you do not understand, young Kibito," He chuckled, "and a lot of people would not or don't. Actually, I should say the whole universe doesn't know."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, really, and I don't know if I should tell you as the Kaioshins are more or less a kept secret." He then stared straight ahead, his face becoming serious. His lips then moved into a thin line, and I could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to tell me his secrets. I didn't want to press the matter any more by asking the East Kaioshin more questions. I wanted to know the answers to my questions, but was afraid to ask them. I had always been silenced whenever I had asked too many questions before, and this was probably one of those times that I might be silenced or suffer a worse fate at that even.

I didn't even know if this guy was telling the truth about who he was. Hell, I didn't know what a Kaioshin was. I had never heard of one until the stranger explained more, which he seemed hesitant to do so. There seemed a lot of uncertainty about him, and why he did pluck me from my home planet. Or, what was left of it by now. _Maybe,_ I thought to myself, _he as to keep it a secret. Maybe because it will endanger his life he _does_ tell me_.

"Do you really want to know, kid?" He asked suddenly, not faltering his gaze from the horizon in front of him. A part of me wanted to knew the truth about him; then again, a part of me didn't. _What should I tell him? _

"I.....I....." I stammered as I looked down at the ground, trying to hide my confusion.

"I understand if you don't want to ask any questions. I sense that you are trouble from the events that have lead up to this day. However, if you want information, then you must as the right questions, and answer the ones that are given to you."

"Yes....I _do_ want to know what these.....creatures are...." I managed to choke out before I sniffed. I gulped down, hoping that I wouldn't get smacked or worse from the stranger that was carrying me.

"Okay, then. Hold on tight. I'll take you to someone that would explain a lot more then what I can."

****

For the remainder of the trip, both the East Kaioshin and I were quiet, each deep in our own thoughts. I managed to hold back any emotions that ran through me, biting my lower lip every time that I had the urge to cry out for my mother. It wasn't my place to say anything or show any kind of weakness that was inside of me for I didn't know how he would react to such a thing. For most of my life, I've seen more things then most other's wouldn't see in their worst nightmares, and I had to suppress most of my emotions because I had no one to turn to besides my family. Even then I was sometimes shrugged off because no one had the time to listen to what I had to say. It was those times that I learned how to suppress any emotions, and send them away to a place where they would sometimes escape, and return to me when I really didn't want them at the moment.

I didn't know what was going to happen when we got to where we were going, but I felt like I had spent all night awake and alert. I could barely remember what had happened last night through the blur of plain that shielded my vision. It was even harder to concentrate on the strangers face, and that was almost right in front of mine. Perhaps it was pain, sorrow, and tiredness all mixed together that was making my eyes heavy. Perhaps it was just the pain that hindered my sight. I didn't know anything anymore. Everything was happening so fast that I couldn't tell what was the truth or what was right anymore. 

"We're here," The East Kaioshin said blandly, pointing straight forwards with his free hand. I tilted and turned my head to a point where I could be comfortable and see what was ahead of us. From the vantage point that I could see, a mansion-like castle loomed in front of us as the Kaioshin started his descent towards the plush green grass. It stood taller then anything that I had ever seen before, the outside of it looking like it was made from a mixture of marble and stone. It was even bigger when he landed, and placed me upon the soft ground. It was then I was able to turn my whole body around to get the full picture of the palace that stood before us.

"Is _that_ where you live?" I burst out, my eyes half way wide. 

"No, no. I don't live there, but I wished I did," He chuckled, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "I live in something a little bit smaller then this, but just as roomy."

"Well, who _does_ live in it?"

"The highest deity that you will _ever_ meet so be polite when you meet him. He may be nice and kind, but there's always two sides to everything."

"I've found that out the hard way," I grumbled as I was pushed forwards. As I moved towards the mansion, I glared up at him as he walked straight behind me. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, he doesn't like to be kept waiting at times. He's a busy person. After all, he _does_ have all of us plus the universe to look after."

"And why are we going to see him?"

"Everyone that I have taken from your planet needs to go see him. I've, ah, been a little _too_ open with them. That's why I'm hesitant to tell you any more then what you already know, and I think I've told you quite enough already."

"Whatever," I muttered as I was swiftly lead under the archway that lead inside of the palace, my heart racing like anything. Questions stirred in my mind as I wondered what would happen to me after this. Would I be sent to another planet away from this one? Will I be alone? What will this deity person do to me? I didn't want to find out these answers to the questions, and I didn't want ask anything. Perhaps everything would get answered at a later date, but as of now, I was too nervous to do anything.

As soon as we passed through the entrance to the palace, my eyes went wider then ever before. The floor consisted of marble tiles that shone like the sun above. Pillars held up the ceiling above us, which was also made of marble. A set of marble stairs lead up to the next level, and a single person stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was kind of heavy set, his eyes half way closed with his hands placed behind his back. He gave a half smile to the East Kaioshin behind me before moving his gaze down towards me.

"Is this the boy that you went after today?" He said in a half plain, half worried tone as soon as the two of us stopped in front of him.

"Yes, sir. He is the one," The stranger behind me replied, moving his hand off of my shoulder. Then, in a low voice, he muttered, " Are you sure you want to send this one off planet? I mean, he's had a harder time then the rest of them."

"I don't care what he has been through. We can't allow anyone to know that this planet exist much less anyone know who we are," The other pushed, raising his gaze back up to the other.

"I know that, but I think he should stay for a few days. Just let him rest from the hell he has been through."

"Well, I......"

"Um, excuse me?" I interrupted, shrinking back some as the other put his gaze back upon me. "I...I...don't want to be a bother to anyone here, so you can send me to wherever you want to. I.....I won't tell anyone that this planet exist or who you are. I promise. I'll just be by myself mostly. No one will even notice that I am there."

"You don't think too positive, do you?" The new stranger asked, knelling down in front of me with a frown. 

"No, sir, I don't. I haven't had too much positive stuff in my life to do so."

"Well, you are going to have to be a little bit more positive if you are going to survive in this universe."

__

"Why should I have to survive when the universe doesn't want me alive anyways?"

"Little one," The other started, placing a hand upon my shoulder, but a second later he jerked it off with a weird look on his face. He got up from the kneeling position, and glanced up at the East Kaioshin. "Who is this boy?"

"His name is Kibito, and he is eight years old. That's all I know from him so far, and from watching him in the last week or so, I'd say he'd had a pretty rough time."

"Perhaps you are right." The other looked down at me as I took a step back. I didn't like the look that was on his face nor did I like the way he had gotten up so quickly. Was there something wrong with me for him to do such at thing? 

"Right about what, sir?"

"We should keep him here for a couple of days. Perhaps you could teach him a few things, ne?"

I felt a tingling feeling inside of me that started to grow. At that moment, I had to smile at that point, the tingling feeling going away, and a happy feeling taking it's place. I didn't know why I was happy all of a sudden, but it probably had to do with the fact that I at least had a place to be for a couple of days before they sent me to some other forsaken planet. Or maybe they would let me stay indefinitely. I wouldn't get in the way of things. They probably wouldn't know I was even there.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I heard the East Kaioshin asked, sounding just as surprised as I was.

"Yes, I do."

Both fell silent for several moments, their eyes locking into each others. I looked back at the other Kaioshin then back forwards as I noticed both Kaioshin's had a set expression on their faces. I didn't know what they were doing, but when the East Kaioshin grabbed me by the arm, I was startled by that. 

"Now we are going back to _my_ palace where you will be staying for a couple of days," He told me he bowed down to the other, instructing me with his hand to do the same. I complied, and bowed down. I tried to hide the rest of my smile, but it was kinda hard to do so as I straightened my back and turned around. I followed the Kaioshin out of the same entrance we had come through, my eyes shinning happily.

****

To Be Continued......

__

Author's Note II: I know this chapter is short, but please bare with me. I _do_ have idea's for this fic, but it's all coming together slowly. Everything shall be finished eventually. I promise. ^_^;


	5. Chapter 4: The First Night

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Four: _The First Night _

"Who was that? I asked as soon as the East Kaioshin and I were back in the air, flying towards his own palace wherever that was. This time, however, I was on his back, my hands locked in place on his shoulders, and my head straight forwards. I didn't want to look down despite the fact that I wasn't scared of heights nor was I afraid that the stranger was going to let me go. It also wasn't that I was going to fall off from such a height by myself; it wasn't like that at all. Well, maybe it was in some sense, but I didn't want to fall off in a strange place in some place in the universe that I hadn't seen before. I had started to become a little bit more curious as to what these Kaioshin were, and why I had never heard of them before or seen one. Death was beginning to sound a little bit more drastic at that moment, but it wasn't ruled out completely. Maybe after I had settled into whatever planet they were going to send me to in a couple of days, yes, but I wanted to know more.

"That, young one, was the Dai Kaioshin," He responded in a heated manner. He had seemingly become more irritable since we had left the palace, barely even saying anything to me when we had left. "I told you that we were going to be in his presence, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I thou...."

"Don't be surprised at first glances, boy. Everything isn't what it seems, remember?"

"Yes, I know," I mumbled, looking up towards the sky. I noticed that the sun was beginning to slowly move towards the Western horizon as we started to slowly move even farther into the East, my eyes starting to become heavy with sleep. "How far is it to your palace?"

"Another hour or so, Kibito. Try and relax a little bit, okay? Dinner should be ready when we get there."

The sound of food made my stomach grumble since I hadn't had anything to eat since the day before, and I was starving. Of course, I didn't ask what kind of dinner that would be waiting for us since I figured he had already made plans for himself and possibly someone else other then me. It wasn't my place to ask for any kind of food since I had been exposed to only a little bit of food so far in my life. Even when there was more food then what my family and I had then any other time, it wasn't right to eat more then what we were used to. My mother had always said that we should conserve as much food as we possibly could for the rest of the week or for however long the food would last for five people.

I tried not to think about the past or food at the moment, attempting to put my thoughts on something else. But what else was there to think of? Perhaps wondering what the Kaioshins were, or why I had never heard of them before. But those thoughts were becoming less and far apart as my mind converted back to what had happened just a little while ago. I didn't know how much time had passed since I had seen my mother killed right in front of my eyes, and it had seemed like only five minutes had passed since then. She was taken away from my life like the rest of my family had been, her promise to always be there for me broken like so many other promises I had been told. I didn't think she would even dare to keep a promise where so many others had failed. It was impossible now to trust anyone because of what lies my own family had told me in the past. How could I even trust the East Kaioshin, whom had taken me away from the one planet that I had never even been off of for my life so far? How could he?

I shook my head, trying to get any thoughts about what had happened in the last couple of days out of my mind. It was hard to do so since that was all I could think about at the moment. If I could only focus on things that were happening around me now, then maybe I could take some of the strain off of my mind. That way, I could see what the future would hold for me, but the future might be even harsher then what the past had given me.

"You have become quiet again, young Kibito," The Kaioshin said, breaking my thoughts, and putting my focus back onto the current moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"You should know by now," I replied curtly, not really trying to sound mean, but I was becoming less happy about my situation if I was even happy about it at all.

"Even though I can read people's minds, I don't do it for my own curiosity unless it is necessary to go into one's thoughts for things that I need to know. And, yes, I probably do know what you are thinking, but I know you don't think the same thoughts every second of every day."

"Well, keep your curiosity to yourself. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you so bitter?" He asked, his tone seemingly softening for my needs. "You are just a child."

"I told you before. I've been through hell," I growled irritably, desperately wanting to just drop the subject altogether. I figured he'd want to go on about this anyways, and for that reason I'd end it now before any other questions would be asked. "Look, can we _not_ talk about this anymore? It's getting annoying."

"Talking about it will ease the pain of what happened to you?"

"What if I don't want to ease the pain?"

"Why are you being stubborn about this?"

"Why don't you just drop it and leave it alone?" I hissed, taking my hands off of his shoulders, and placing my arms across my chest. We both remained quiet for the moment, our anger seething in our hearts. I had enough pain for the rest of my life, and talking about it wouldn't help me to the least. Maybe if he would stay quiet long enough I would be able to concentrate on other things if that was possible.

"Do you know how to fly?" The East Kaioshin asked suddenly, the silence between us cut short. I didn't answer him, instead choosing to remain silent in spite of the fact that the answer to this was already clear. I _didn't_ know how to fly otherwise I'd be doing that right next to him so he didn't even need to ask me a stupid question.

The next thing I knew, the Kaioshin had disappeared from underneath me, leaving nothing but air to hold me up. I seemingly floated there for a moment before gravity set in, and my body started to fall towards the awaiting ground below. I let out a scream, my arms quickly becoming uncrossed, and flapping like a bird to keep myself up. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and it soon became apparent that it wasn't working like I hoped it would. 

The approaching ground wasn't helping either as my eyes fell upon it. I knew it would be only a matter of seconds before I would hit the soil below, and die a quick and easy death. _Maybe this is my wish after all. Maybe he was sent to me for my death after all, _I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut to block out any and everything, awaiting the impact that I so longed for. But nothing happened. I felt no pain, no rocks going up against my soft skin, no nothing. At first I thought this was the way that it was supposed to feel like; nothing. Then, as I slowly opened my eyes, I realized that I wasn't even touching the ground. In fact, I was a few feet _away_ from the soil, and, as my eyes wandered up, I noticed that I was in the arms of the East Kaioshin, who had a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm going to take that as either you know how to fly, and didn't bother to stop yourself, or you don't know how to fly at all," He said bluntly, placing me upon the ground, and removing his arms from around me. I sat there, my eyes glaring at him as he kneeled beside me. "Of course, I wouldn't know because you didn't answer my question. Don't expect me to save you again if you don't answer one of my questions. Now, do you know how to fly?"

"No, I don't know how to fly," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. He raised a single finger at me, my eyes moving to it as a small ball of light appeared at the tip of his purple skin. It grew to the size of a small egg, and stayed there as my eyes went wide with interest.

"This is the energy that all beings, plants, and whatnot thrive on. Once this fades from a person, or any other form of life no matter how small it is, he, she or it will die no matter what. There is no turning out of it." The ball faded as quickly as it had become, the Kaioshin quickly lowering his arm, and sat Indian Style in front of me. He then placed both of his hands at the center of his chest, far enough apart from his body that left a small space in-between. His palms faced each other, also a small part away from each other, as a ball of light came in the center of both of his hands. "This energy also allows you to fly, make certain attacks with it, and become stronger. The stronger your life energy is, the less likely you will be killed, and the better chance you have at winning a fight over weaker beings that don't have enough power.

"In order to fly, you need to center your energy into the pit of your stomach, and then push it down to your feet. This will allow you to raise yourself from the ground, and thus becoming one of the few that can actually fly. But first you have to harness the actual energy that is in you." The energy ball faded, and the stranger placed his hands upon his legs, his gaze coming upon me. "Try it. Make a energy ball in the middle of your hands."

I nodded, pulling my body into the same position he was in, uncrossing my arms as I put my hands into the same stance that the Kaioshin had his own. I attempted to push the energy that was in me into the palm of my hands, beads of sweat beginning to form at the top of my forehead. What little light there was left shone upon us as the moments moved passed, and still there was no sign of any life energy at my fingertips. I focused my attention on my hands, hoping to see something there. When nothing appeared in my hands, I looked longingly up at him, worry and wonder on my face.

"What happened? Why isn't any energy coming?" I pondered, the beads of sweat trickling down my temples, and onto my cheeks. He laughed lightly, tilting his head just a bit as a bit of joy came upon his face. 

"It will take some time to learn how to do that. Not everyone who has learned how to fly has learned how to do it in their first attempt."

"How long will it take for me?"

"It depends on how dedicated you are to this, and the amount of time you train. I don't know how much time you will really have on this planet." The joy faded slightly, a bit of longing replacing it. I put my hands down onto the grass under me, my eyes moving towards the sky. At the moment, I didn't know what to feel. Half of me was wanting to die because I had nothing left while the other half was willing to give life another chance because I could work for something. How I was going to solve this, I didn't know. Maybe, just maybe, I could give it just a little bit more time.

"Okay, that is enough for today," The East Kaioshin said after a few moments more of silence as he pushed himself off of the ground, and stood up. I looked up at him as he scooped me up into his arms, my hands moving around his neck as he lifted up off of the ground, and raised his body into the air. I felt the wind begin to move my hair back behind my head, my gaze turning forwards once the stranger had started to fly once again. 

Whatever the next couple of days would hold was uncertain. Perhaps something good would come out of it eventually. 

****

By the time we had arrived at the East Kaioshin's palace, night had already fallen, and I was even more tired and hungry then I was hours before. The excitement of the day had worn me down to the point that I just didn't want to even walk inside, but he wouldn't allow me to be carried inside, and I was dropped onto the ground when he let me go for the second time that day. Once he had stepped around me, and beckoned towards me to follow, I knew that it was going to be one of those times where I probably wouldn't get much sleep.

I sighed as I pushed myself off of the ground, and followed him into the palace. It looked like the one that we had just come from, but it seemed smaller in a way. Like it didn't have a lot of space in it like it should have. That didn't matter to me as I trudged along with my shoulders slumped, and my feet dragging. The Kaioshin was a few paces in front of me, looking back every so often to see if I was still there as we went through the entrance of the palace, and entered the main entrance room of it. I really didn't pay much attention to any of the details of the room since it was mostly dark with only a couple of torches lit here and there. From what I could see, the floor consisted of many marble tiles, all perfect in every way, and that the walls were made of pure stone with little designs on them. Besides that, I also was pretty tired, and really didn't care what looked like what, or where we were going. I just wanted to fall asleep wherever I could.

Then, as we walked down what seemed like a hallway of some sort, the aroma of food flooded my nose, causing my shoulders to go up straight, and my eyes go wide. Whatever it was, it smelled good, and made my stomach growl and my mouth begin to water. I had to muster all the strength I could to make myself not say anything or ask about any kind of food as the East Kaioshin stopped walking at a open doorway, turning around to face me as he left enough room for me to peer around the corner. I walked up to the edge of the doorway, the smell of food becoming even stronger then before.

"Go ahead, Kibito," The Kaioshin said, pointing into the room. I looked up at him, but didn't understand what he meant by those words. He sighed when he saw the confusion on my face, then gently took one of my hands, and led me into the room. My eyes went wide as saucers as soon as we both entered, the lights around the room brightened everything in the room, which was a big dining hall of some sorts, as we stopped short of the entrance. Not only were torches lit, but also bright lights overhead on the high rise ceiling also bared down, allowing more light to filter in. The room itself was large enough to fit my whole village in it, if there was any left of it that is. 

My attention then moved onto the long table that sat in the middle of the room, perfectly polished as it reflected off of the lights around it. Two chairs sat at either end of the table while a bunch more were empty, and awaiting for someone or something to sit down on them. But that was not what got my full attention. On the end of the table that was closet to the two of us sat at least five plates of food, each piled high enough with different kinds of meats and whatnot to probably feed an army. Pure crystal glasses sat at two of the facing chairs on either side, a silver pitcher of some sort sitting in the middle of them. Two plates sat on the tabletop in front of the two chairs, each with different silverware on top of them, and several napkins as well.

"You know, the food isn't going to eat itself," The East Kaioshin laughed lightly, letting go of my hand as he walked to one of the chairs, and pulled it out. I stayed where I was, keeping my hands at my side as he turned his head towards me, his hands on the chair top. "Well? Are you going to sit down or not?"

"Um...." I muttered, taking one step back. I knew he wanted me to at least eat something, but I was cautious about that. I remembered the times when my family and I had a little bit more to eat then we should, and one of my younger siblings would reach for a extra piece, but would be slapped because of it. It wasn't right to just jump into a pile of food before anyone that was older then me.

"Kibito," The stranger said in a warning tone, which I took as that I should get over to him before something bad happened to me. I rushed over to him, standing on the other side of the chair that he had pulled out as he pointed down to it. I stood there for a moment before realizing that he wanted me to sit down. I complied, and sat facing the other side of the table. Not moving as the chair slid back forwards just a bit, I watched as the East Kaioshin move from behind me, and slowly moved around the table to the other side. I kept my gaze upon him as he pulled the chair out, sitting down himself upon it, and looked at me with a half smile. "You do not have to wait for me to start eating. Only when it is formal do you have to wait."

"Are you sure?" I asked in a small voice, my eyes moving to the food. I wasn't accustomed to taking what I wanted after years of being told that I couldn't do what every child should be doing. 

"Yes. Go ahead. You need to eat. There is nothing that is holding you back now."

I reluctantly reached out towards the food, my hand shaking as I touched a piece of fruit that sat in front of me. I wrapped my hand around it, my eyes upon the stranger as I pulled my arm back towards me, and placed my other hand around it as well. It probably would seem to an unassuming person that I was holding onto this fruit like I had never had a piece before in my life, and they were half right. I don't think I had anything that didn't look like it was more then a week old or pretty close to rotting or just something no one else would want to eat. I had been sick several times because of bad food, and that was probably one of the few times that anyone really paid more attention to me then any other normal day.

Taking a small bite out of the fruit, I watched the Kaioshin start to take his own food onto his plate. He didn't seem to notice that I was barely eating the food that I had taken, his eyes roaming over the food that was there. My stomach began to rumble a bit more as I took a bigger bite of food, unable to hold back my hunger like I had done so many times before. It was hard to do since there was a mountain of food in front of me, and for the first time in my life I was told that I could eat more then what was necessary. After all, I had been on a planet for eight years of my life that had barely any food left to feed the remaining population of the planet.

After I had eaten the piece of fruit, I sat there for a moment, watching the other eat slowly, but not as slowly as I had. He didn't seem like he had noticed that I was watching him as he looked like he was deep in thought, his head bowed down towards the table top. After every few bites of food, the East Kaioshin bit down on his fork like he was trying to figure out to eat next, but the way that his eyes looked didn't seem like he was thinking about that. Instead he looked more worried about something else then what he wanted to eat next. I quickly grabbed another piece of fruit before he came out of his daydream to notice that I had taken another piece, bringing to my lips just like I had done the other piece. 

I continued to watch him for another ten minutes, taking pieces of fruit, bread, and a few other things that were on the table. By then, the Kaioshin had finished his own plate, and was looking more lost then I had when I had first came here only a few hours ago. At least it seemed like a few hours. I couldn't tell, and I didn't care. Time meant nothing to me at all. At the moment I was steadily watching him move his lips in words that he muttered to himself, and the expressions that he had on his face that changed with the movement of his lips. It was funny how much he wanted to talk earlier, and now he was quiet as ever. Maybe he was just like this during the meals, and so talkative during the rest of the day.

"Kibito," The Kaioshin said, making me jump almost to the point where the chair that I sat in tipped over. I was so intently watching him and listening to his soft mutters that I didn't expect him to say something in a louder tone. He looked up at me, his face looking forlorn about something.

"Y..Yes?" I stammered out, my eyes going wide for a moment as I dropped what was left of the bread that I was eating, allowing it to hit my lap, and bounce off onto the floor. I didn't bother picking it up as I was frozen in place from fear.

"I don't like the idea of sending you off to some foreign planet to live for the rest of your life. At least, not now. There is something about you that just doesn't seem like you should be left alone." He leaned forwards, his eyes looking glazed over from something. I sat there, still frozen in my place, watching his ever changing face. "You don't seem capable of fending for yourself in a wilderness."

"Meaning?" I asked, unsure as to what he meant by that.

"Meaning I don't like that 'I just want to die' attitude that you have shown me already. I know that you have been through hell in the last few years, but that doesn't mean anything. _You_ need to overcome this grief soon as possible. It is not right for a child of your age to think of death so soon."

"My fearful, frozen state melted away, and anger set into my body. I gave the stranger a glare, my face scrunching up in a fit that I knew that he could see. I slipped out of the chair, careful not to step on the piece of bread that had fallen out of my hands only a few moments before, and pushed it backwards so that I could have enough room to stand.

"You do not know what I have been through. You weren't there when my brothers and sister were blown up, and burned in a house that they had lived in for what little life they had in it. You didn't do a thing when that guy killed my mother!" I shouted, my lower lip beginning to tremble. "You just stood there, and watched him do it. No! And instead of leaving me there to die, you took me away from the one place that I had known for my whole life."

"I saved your life, Kibito." The Kaioshin stood up, and placed both of his hands upon the tabletop as he leaned further forwards. "I saved it because I didn't want to see another child die because of a stupid war that should have ended centuries ago."

"Well, it didn't. And many more will die when we are sitting here, eating." At this point, hot tears started to sting my eyes, and begin to roll down my cheeks. "Why can't you go and save them like you did the others?"

"Because I can't. I _want_ to help the whole planet realize what a stupid mistake they are doing, but that is near impossible to do, even for a Kaioshin."

"Why can't you?"

"Because the Dai Kaioshin won't let me!" He spat out, turning his head away in anger. "Kaioshin aren't supposed to interfere with life in the Lower Realm, and I am interfering with such." He balled on of his hands, and slammed it into the table. I jumped back as he did that, the things on the table moving slightly due to the shake that the impact created. "It is not fair that innocent lives have to be destroyed when I know that I can do something."

"Then explain it to him that you _have_ to do something," I opted.

"Kibito, I want to help, but you are the last person I could have saved," He said more calmly, but when he turned his gaze back upon me, I could see that traces of anger and helplessness in his ebony eyes. "And I can't explain it to him. I have already tried that countless times. I defied the Dai once, and I can't do it again."

"Then I will do something about it. I will help."

"You _can't_. You are too young and too weak to do anything about it." The East Kaioshin sighed as he sat back down, defeat now setting in. I wiped away the tears that had appeared before, sniffing just a bit. He continued to look at me, his head tilting to the side. "You could eventually become strong enough to stop the wars with enough training, but I can't give you my full attention nor do you have the time to train under me. The Dai only gave you a couple of days to stay on this planet before you are brought to another place, and it will probably take you several days just to get used to this planet, and let everything settle in.

"And you can't ask if I can stay here for a little bit longer?" I asked softly, looking down at the table. Suddenly my appetite had faded away, and a sick feeling came over me.

"No. When he tells you something , he means it." He sighed again at this. "I guess being...."

His voice trailed off before he could finish what he was going to say almost like he caught himself say something before he said it. I looked back at him, and he had a worried look on his face as if he had hoped that I didn't hear the last few words that he had spoken.

"I guess you still can't say more then what you can, huh?"

"I suppose you'll have to learn to live with that for the next couple of days since you'll be staying here." The Kaioshin looked along the food that hadn't been eaten yet, a small smile coming to his lips. "Are you still hungry?"

"Not really," I replied before yawning.

"Then I suppose you'll need some rest then," He said, laughing lightly. In a few moments time, the sound of soft footsteps came from the same corridor that we had been in, and not a second later did a figure come at the entrance of the room. I turned around to see who it was, possibly it might be another Kaioshin, but then my hopes dropped when I saw him. He stood there, his back straight, hands at his side, wearing something similar to what the Kaioshin was wearing, but slightly altered. He looked almost exactly as the same species as I was, but his skin color was a lighter shade of pink, and he didn't have the nearly silver-ish hair color. This stranger looked about seven or eight years older then I was, but probably was older then that. I stared at him for a moment as he bowed down towards the stranger, his eyes moving towards me as he straightened his back. 

"Yes East Kaioshin-sama?" He asked in a plain tone, his eyes never leaving me. _He reminds me of someone that I knew on the planet, _ I thought to myself as I shook that single thought away. _But, then again, almost all adult males look the same at some point._

"Can you take this young boy to a room, please? Make sure that he has a bath, and other things that he might need for tonight and the morning?" The Kaioshin asked in a hopeful tone. The other scowled towards me as he turned around, and walked quickly out of the room without much word.

I watched him go, quickly glancing over towards the East Kaioshin to see what I should do. He nodded to me as if he wanted me to go with the other instead of just standing there with him. I stood there for a moment, pondering this, then slowly I moved to catch up with the other, unknowing as to what would happen.

****

It took me several moments to catch up with the new stranger who didn't even look at me as soon as I managed to at least walk behind him a couple of steps. He didn't even seem to notice when I tried to keep up with him by attempting to walk by his side even though he was walking much faster then I was. I glanced up at him, staring at his emotionless face, and wondered who he was. It seemed odd that I would find someone of my species here even though I knew the Kaioshin had saved many from my planet. _Maybe, _I thought to myself, _the Dai Kaioshin allowed him to stay here instead of sending him off to some forsaken planet. Maybe...._

"Will you stop staring at me, kid?" He snapped, moving his eyes towards me. I winced at the icy glared he gave me, shrinking back just a bit.

"Sorry," I muttered, moving my gaze away from him, and turned my attention forwards. I noticed we were going down the same path that I had taken a little while earlier, but this time I was moving much faster then before. It had taken us just a few minutes to get back to the main entrance room of the palace whereas it had taken a lot more time when I had been with the other stranger when I had followed him to the dining room.

Instead of going onto the other side of the room, the new stranger turned suddenly, and began to ascend the stairs that was in the back of the entrance way. I had to stop suddenly, and run to catch up with him, my short legs barely able to keep up with him. I didn't bother saying anything as I used up the stairs, my gaze looking down at the beautiful marble designs that every tile made. I was purely entertained by just watching the patterns zig zag across the stairs that I didn't notice the other was standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for me. Bumping into him, I let out a little gasp, and nearly fell down the steps when I backed up.

"You need to watch where you are going next time," He said curtly, glaring down at me as I looked back at him. "I am not like Kaioshin-sama. I wouldn't catch you if you fell."

"Why do I feel relieved about that?" I grumbled sarcastically, watching him turn around quickly, and begin to walk down the left corridor. I rolled my eyes at him, rushing once again to catch up with him.

"Why did he rescue you anyways?" The stranger demanded once I had caught up with him.

"Don't know." I shrugged at the question, my chest moving up and down at a fast rate. After all, I had to keep up with him, and it took all of my breath to do so. "Who said he rescued me? I'll be leaving this planet in a couple of days to find another hell that doesn't accept me or even cares that I am alive."

"Ah, yes. Already you are beginning to doubt yourself," He said, looking down at me as he slowed down a bit. At least to a point where I didn't have to jog to keep up with him or where I was more out of breath then before. "You are only a child, and...."

"Spare me the emotions lecture." I raised a hand to stop him from talking. "I've already heard it, and I don't want to listen to it again. I know I am not the best person with emotions, but you have to realize that the wars....."

"Yes, I know all about them," He said, a sigh escaping his lips. "I'm sure that they are horrible, but I only know what I have heard from the ones that came here before you."

"You mean you have never had to live on the planet?" I asked, surprised.

"I was one of the fortunate that was sent off of the planet years ago because my parents knew what was going on." He returned his gaze forwards as he went on. "I had lived there when I was a baby, but I was so young that I don't remember anything about it. I don't even remember what had happened to me after I had been sent from the planet. All I was told later in life was that the sip I was in must have suffered a malfunction or some other force knocked it off course, and sent me here instead of some other hell as you like to refer the rest of universe as."

"At least you didn't have to worry about being killed every moment of your life. At least you didn't see your family killed. At least you didn't over hear your father saying that you were an accident, and that you were worthless."

"At least you _had_ a family. I had nothing."

"You had the Kaioshins, and the thought of being taken care of, and didn't have to worry about where you next meal came from." I looked away from him, my face scrunching up in again. "I had to worry about _everything_ then, and still think about my own survival. But now I wouldn't mind dying right about now."

"Here is your room," The stranger said suddenly, stopping at a doorway to his right. I walked a couple of paces, then turned around to see what room I was going to have. Placed a hand upon the golden doorknob, he pushed the door open without much hassle, and walked into complete darkness. I didn't follow him in until he turned on the light to illuminate the room. When he did, I moved slowly into the doorway, and peered in. My eyes early popped out of my head when I was the room itself. It was probably bigger then the living room of the house I had lived in before, with white plush carpet along the floor, and light blue walls. Several lights were placed randomly on the ceiling with lamps in a few corners, the light from these lamps glistening upon a small round table and chair in the center of the room. The bed was in the far corner of the room with crimson red sheets, and fluffed pillows of the same color at the top of the bed.

On the other side of the room there was a half opened door that I assumed lead into a bathroom, but I didn't care about that. I stood at the doorway, my mouth gaping open at the sheer surprise of how elegant the room was. It was hard to believe such splendor existed in the universe as I had a set thought that the rest of the planets were mostly like the planet I had lived on with the exception of the wars. How wrong I was once I came upon this planet.

"I am guessing that you like this room," He wondered out loud as he stood near the bed, a half smile on his lips. "I would have been just as surprised as you were if I had never seen something like this before in my life, but I've been here my whole life so nothing about this planet surprises me anymore."

"A...are you sure th....this is _my_ room?" I stammered out, taking two short steps into the room, my eyes wide.

"I'm sure it is at least by what the East Kaioshin-sama told me. It's not one of the bigger rooms, but it will have to do."

"There's even _bigger_ rooms in this palace?"

"Yes." He then shook his head to end this conversation. "Before you go to bed, you need to take a bath. You are just a little bit...dirty."

"Bath?" I inquired, coming over my surprise, and looking towards the half opened doorway on the other side of the room."

"You _do_ know what a bath is, don't you?"

"Yes, but I...." I didn't want to say the words, but I knew they had to come out sooner or later. "....baths were always a, um, _luxury_ to my family. Water was scarce, so taking one was a big deal."

"Um, Okay." The stranger looked a bit uncomfortable about this situation, and I saw it in his eyes. I wanted to laugh at him, but I knew how it felt to be uncomfortable about something like this. "Um....I guess I _could_ show you how to take one."

"No need. I know how to take one. I just need to, um, figure out how to work the, ah...." My voice trailed off as I tried to find the word that I was searching for. I knew what it was, but I just couldn't say it.

"Bathtub?" 

"Yea, that's the word."

"Follow me then. I suppose I could teach you," He said in a low voice, beckoning me to follow him as he walked towards the half opened door. I compiled, a light smile coming upon my lips, and my eyes sparkling just a bit. I knew this was going to be a interesting experience indeed.

****

To Be Continued....


	6. Chapter 5: The First Night, Part II

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those that own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Five: _The First Night, Part II_

I stared at the new stranger as he kneeled down beside the crystal bathtub, a green bottle in his hands and a almost expressionless face. I stood at the doorway, two white fluffy towels in my hands as I watched him move his body just a bit into the tub itself, his pale pink hand reflecting inside the glass-like base. He was potting something into the drain supposedly to keep the water from draining out that was going to be placed in there. I didn't know what he was doing because I couldn't really remember the last bath that I had since it had been so long since I had one.

The bathroom itself was a lot bigger then the one that had been in my house. The tiles beneath my feet were a soft blue, the walls a deeper shad of the blue that was on the floor, and there was a few foreign designs along the top of the walls. The sink was made of some sort of marble with cabinets underneath of it that stored something that I didn't want to know was there. The toilet itself was just a few inches away with white shelves on the walls above it that held several other towels and other things that were probably needed in a bathroom. The knobs just above the bathtub were made of some sort of silver and had some weird writing on them that I couldn't read at all. There was a light above that shone down upon us brightly, illuminating the whole room.

"Are you paying attention?" The stranger asked me as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at me. I nodded quickly as I took a step forwards, my eyes watching his hand as it moved up from the tub and to the knobs above. "Before you take a bath you need to put the plug into the drain at this end of the tub. If you are taking a shower you don't need to put the plug in. Understand so far?"

"Yes," I replied easily.

"Good. Once you do that, turn on the left know first as it is the hot water and then turn on the right knob to adjust like so." The stranger moved his hands in tune with his words, showing me how to do what I was told. The water started to come out quickly as I stood on the tip of my toes to see what was going on as he opened the bottle that he held in his hands by twisting the top of, and poured some of it into the water.

"What's that?" I inquired, coming a few steps closer to him.

"Bubble bath," He said simply, recapping the bottle, and placing it on the titled floor. He kneeled there for a moment or two before his hands moved the knobs once again but this time to turn them off. The stranger then stood up, turned towards the toilet, and reached towards the second shelf for two almost identical bottles in which he swiftly took down. He turned towards me, his eyes moving down to my face. "This is your shampoo and this is your conditioner. I'll have to get some soap from another room so you stay here, get undressed, and into the water. I'll be back with the soap and to see how you are doing."

He put the bottles upon the closed toilet seat, waling around me as he patted the top of my head. I grumbled something under my breath as I walked to the bathtub, and looked over into it. The stuff that the other had called 'bubble bath' had transformed the top of the water into small bubbles yet I could see the water barely moving underneath it. I stood there for a moment, watching the water move the bubbles on top before dropping the towels onto the ground by my feet. I glanced at the door behind me, my cheeks flushing just a bit as I pulled my tattered shirt off of my upper body, and lazily threw that aside. I then kicked off my shoes, setting them aside so that I wouldn't trip over them.

I hesitated for a moment on actually taking off what was left of my clothes. I was used to doing this in front of my mother and other siblings, but this was a different place and there wasn't any of my family around. _I'll just quickly take my pants off, and jump into the water,_ I thought, glancing back at the door before starting to move the remainder of my clothes off. It only took me a moment to do so, and as soon as I did, I kicked the pants off of my left foot and rushed into the water. Just as soon as I had lowered myself into the water, the stranger appeared at the doorway with a small green bar of soap. He smiled down at me as he stepped over my clothes and to the tub.

"Here you go. You should be able to wash with this," He said, kneeling down my the crystal tub, and handed my the soap. I looked down at it, then up at him as I took it with a bit of hesitation.

"Um, thanks," I muttered, putting the soap and my hands into the water, my face flushing a little bit redder then before. I sat there for a moment, my eyes blinking down at the ground as my mind suddenly went blank. I was little bit scared about this situation with a total stranger in front of me when I had nothing to protect me except for the warm, bubbly water.

"I'll leave now so that you can take your bath," The stranger said, standing up with a light smile on his lips as he turned around, and started to walk towards the door. "If you need me, just call my name."

"Um....I don't even know who you are," I sad in a small voice, moving my eyes up just a little bit as I continued to sit there, motionless. The stranger stopped at the door for a moment and glanced over his shoulder as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops. Guess I should have introduced myself earlier. Akira. My name is Akira," He said quickly before rushing out of the room. I blinked my eyes again as I raised my hands out of the water to look at the bar of soap he had given me. _Akira. Why does that name sound familiar to me?_ I thought as I put the soap onto the ledge of the bathtub, and turned my attention to the two bottles that sat on top of the toilet seat. I reached out without even trying to move my lower boy out of the water, my grasp just not even close to reaching the bottles themselves. I then inched my way over to it, my body still somewhat in the water. Even though I was reaching towards them, I could barely touched the bottles with my hands. I muttered something under my breath as O pushed myself over the side of the tub, grabbing the first that came within my reach. I quickly sat back down into the water, the bar of soap dropping into the bubbles, ,and disappearing into the water itself. I stared at the bottle for a moment, then looked over at the other that still sat on the toilet seat. I couldn't tell which bottle was which since I couldn't understand what was on them. I took my time getting the other bottle since I knew how to get it much better without really moving my whole body out of the water. I grabbed the second bottle just as quickly however, and lowered myself back into the water.

I put both bottles on the ledge of the tub where the soap had been a few seconds prior, and looked from one to the other with semi-narrowed eyes. I sighed as I took one bottle back into my hands, leaning back towards the wall of the tub, and opened the bottle, hoping that it was the right one as I squeezed some of it into my hand. I knew that I was going to be in the bathroom for a long time after that.

****

It only took me an hour to figure out which bottle was which after a few tests on my hair and to clean the rest of my body; a shorter time frame then what I had expected to be in the bath. It didn't take me long thereafter to really clean my hair that good even though I didn't know how _good_ it really was. After I had washed my hair several times, it took me about a minute to find the soap so that I could wash the rest of my body with. I didn't think I was _that_ dirty considering that I had lived in not too good conditions where being dirty was a part of life. I supposed it wasn't the case in most other places in the universe since everything in this palace was clean.

After I had washed my body off, I stood up but not as quickly as I had gotten in. With my eyes trained fully upon the door, I stepped out of the tub, and onto the bare floor below. I had to quickly get one of the towels around my body before I actually started to dry my hair with the other. It was a hard process to do as I kept one towel around my lower body while also at the same time dried my hair. It was only after I had dried my hair that I realized that I didn't have any other clothes to wear besides the ones that I had come to the planet it. Both the pants and the shirt were dirty and torn beyond any help, and looked like they should be thrown away. The boots that I had worn were perhaps a little salvageable to a certain extent, but I didn't expect anything to be done about them.

"Akira?" I called out, standing near the doorway of the bathroom with one hand holding up the towel that was around my waist and the other hand holding onto the towel that I had dried my hair with. I was a little hesitant about calling him because he still was a stranger to me as was the East Kaioshin. I was still unsure about everything here, and didn't want to call upon anyone that might do some harm to me.

"Yes?" Akira's voice chimed from somewhere in the bedroom itself. I slowly peeked out to see the new stranger folding a shirt in his hands not too far away from the bed, his eyes looking intently upon it. Once he was done folding the shirt, his eyes raised up to see me hiding behind the door frame, and smiled just a tiny bit. He then walked towards me, the shirt still in his hands. I watched him come up to the door and stop just before me.

"I think I am done," I said, eyeing him just a bit. Akira looked overtop my head, raising an eyebrow as he looked into the room, the expression on his face telling me more then any words could describe. "I'll clean up everything as soon as I get dressed! I promise!"

"Heh. No need, kid. It will be cleaned up quicker then you can even blink your eyes. Don't worry about it right now." He handed me the shirt that he was holding, almost in a pushing manner. I dropped the towel that I had dried my hair with, my hand taking the free side of the shirt as he let it go out of his grasp. I backed up just a bit, a little bit scared at what he was going to do. "Get dressed as soon as you can. East Kaioshin-sama wants to talk to you once you have your hair brushed."

I nodded quickly as he turned around and walked back into the bedroom. At this point I was becoming a little bit mystified about the role Akira played along with the East Kaioshin as I went forwards and pushed the door closed so that he wouldn't see me get dressed. Akira seemed like a person that didn't mind doing things for someone, but would get a little bit annoyed at times when he had to do things for other people. He reminded me a little bit like my father although he didn't seem nearly as angry or hateful towards me like I remembered my own father was towards me. And the East Kaioshin was different then anyone else that I had met. He was probably the only person that was this nice towards me besides my mother. 

_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about, _I thought, sighing as I unfolded the shirt with my free hand. When I did, a pair of small underwear dropped to the ground from within the folds of the cloth. It seemed like a big weight had been lifted off of my shoulders now knowing that I wouldn't be just wearing the shirt to bed. I smiled faintly at this as I put the shirt onto the sink, and picked up the underwear from off of the ground. Since the door was now closed, and I didn't have to worry about someone peeking in, I just let the towel drop to the ground. Nevertheless, I still quickly covered myself as I put the underwear on around my lower body. I felt a little bit better then I had before as I grabbed the shirt, and placed it over my head so that I could put it on. Just as I was popping my head out of the big hole in the shirt, a knock came at the door.

"Hold on," I muttered quickly, moving the shirt down my chest as I wiggled my arms into the shirt itself then pulling both out of the arm holes on either side of the shirt. It was then that I noticed the shirt was a little bit longer then what I had thought it would be, plus it was a little bit bigger then any of the other shirts that I had worn before. After I had straightened the shirt out, I reached up and turned the knob as hard as I could, the soft click of the inner works of the lock not being heard by my ears as I opened the door. At first I thought that Akira was going to be standing there with something else for me, but instead the East Kaioshin was, his hands behind his back, and a secretive smile on his lips.

"Ah, good. You are cleaned up," The Kaioshin said softly before bowing his head just a bit, his smile fading as his lips moved into a thin line. I took a step towards him, my eyes on his face. I remember him have the same exact expression on his soft purple face while the two of us were eating a little while earlier, but this time there was a bit more anger on it. It was that expression on his face that told me that there was something wrong, and that it might concern me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded sourly. "And don't tell me that you _can't_ say anything."

"I _have_ to tell you because, well....." His voice trailed off as he looked away from me, his chest moving up an down quickly as he took in a deep breath. "There seems to be a slight problem with you staying here. Not that the Dai Kaioshin doesn't want you to stay here for the time that he has allowed you to stay, but it seems like there has been a few questionings about you from another planet; by yours, I mean."

"What do you mean by this?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at him, becoming confused as to what he had to say.

"It seems like you are a part of something that one side of the conflict claims that your father was on. They claim that you were _kidnapped_ from them by your mother, and that they had to kill her in order to get to you, but I took you unknowingly instead."

"I have no idea what in the hell you are talking about," I told him flat out, my eyes narrowing even more. "My mother didn't kidnap me from anyone. She attempted to take me away from the wards and such, ,and they killed her because we ran away from the village. It is probably a bunch of lies anyways."

"Even if they are lies, I just can't ignore them."

"How did you find out about this anyways? I thought that no one else _knew_ about this planet."

"Apparently someone must have contacted them from somewhere on this planet that I was harboring you here. Who or what, I don't know. I found out by the mental lock I had placed upon the planet when I was going to get you so that I could come at the right moment to take you away. I hadn't taken it off, and I am glad that I didn't. In a way you could say that the Kaioshins see and hear everything." The Kaioshin sighed as he dropped his hands to his side, and kneeled down in front of me. He then placed his hands upon my shoulders, and stared into my eyes. "Listen, I don't know how to explain this but I feel like I just can't let you live anywhere else in the universe besides this planet. Call it whatever you want, but there is something about you that I just can't ignore and the Dai has felt something as well. And those that are asking about you probably known something as well."

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, my expression softening just a bit.

"I don't know what I am going to do about this. There is nothing I c_an_ really do. I wasn't even supposed to take anyone off of the planet in the first place." He sighed at this. "Like I said before, I wasn't even supposed to interfere, but I didn't want the wars spilling off into the other worlds around it. It looks like I created a problem that I need to fix."

"Why are you doing this?" I growled, pushing his hands off of my shoulders roughly. I backed up, giving him a glare as I did.

"Doing what?" He asked, giving me a hard and confused look.

"I don't believe a word you are saying." I shook my head on this, backing up until I felt the bathtub press against my backside. "No one knows where I have gone except for those two that were there if they know where I went to. Maybe you were the one that told them where I was. That is, if anyone has asked about me in the first place."

"What makes you think that I would do that?"

"I just got here, and I don't know who or what you are, and already I am being put back into hell. Maybe I am just something for an experiment, and I am being tracked by who or whatever is doing this to me."

"You don't have a tracking device on you, do you?" The East Kaioshin demanded, moving up to his feet as he walked towards my clothes that were still strung across the bathroom floor. He bent down to pick up the shirt that I had been wearing before, and straightened his back as he stood up. His hands moved around the tattered cloth, looking for something that might indicate that there was something on that piece of clothing. When it seemed like he didn't find anything, the Kaioshin then threw the shirt overtop of my head, and into the water that was still in the bathtub. I didn't bother looking behind me at the tub as he went to my pants next and did the same thing to them as he did to my shirt.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I inquired, my voice quivering with fear once he had thrown the pair of pants into the bathtub as well. He walked to the tub itself, kneeled beside it, and pushed both of the clothing items deep into the water. I turned my body towards him, my eyes watching him the whole time.

"A tracking device that would allow anyone to track a person or ship to whatever location that thing or person is going to no matter what speed it is going at," He said, pulling the clothing out of the water when he felt like there probably wasn't anything on them. "There is always a weakness to this kind of technology, and most of the time it is water that will destroy any information that thing is trying to send out. Unfortunately, if there _was_ a tracking device on you, then it had already transmitted the data to whoever wants you." The Kaioshin sighed as he pulled his hands out of the water and allowed the clothing to float at the top of the crystal tub. He then turned towards me as he sat down onto the tilted floor, placing his back upon the tub itself. "I know you don't trust me at all or know anything, but you have to be safe. I really did save you from those wars that you have been talking about."

"Yea, but I still don't understand how you actually _know_ certain things," I said, shrinking down to the floor myself. "I mean, I have never met someone like you or Akira before."

"Well, to put this in words that I can tell someone about this without giving out _too_ much information, think of it as a sixth sense. I can easily use this sense to lock onto something, and keep that lock onto it until I take it off. I can't actually hear or see _everything_ that is being done around the lock; only things that I _need_ to hear. Unfortunately, sometimes this lock picks up certain things that I don't need to hear when something or someone walks in front of that lock, and that is what must have happened when the waves of the information came to me. This is how all of the Kaioshins keep an eye on their Quadrants."

"How long do I have until you take me there?" I asked in a small voice as I looked down towards the ground. "Do I have to go back now?"

"No. You just get ready for bed and go to sleep tonight. You have had a long day, and you should be able to get some rest." He then nodded over towards the bedroom itself. "I wish that you could stay here longer then what you are allowed to be. Even if I can get out of the light of the wars, I still wouldn't be able to keep you here longer."

"I know. I am not supposed to be here," I grumbled as I stood up, and walked into the bedroom. I heard the East Kaioshin get up as well as I walked to the bed, and laid face down upon it. At this point I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again, but I knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. "Just don't bother me right now. I knew I shouldn't have given any hope of actually getting out of the wards. Now I'll be placed back into it once again."

"I never said that I was going to _let_ them take you," He replied in a cool tone. I raised my head off of the bed, my ears pricking up just a bit. I rolled over onto my back and looked at him as he stood at the edge of the bed with a brush in one of his hands. The Kaioshin then moved onto the bed, pushing me to actually sit up so he could sit right behind me, and begin to brush my hair. I allowed him to do so as I bit my lower lip, still confused as ever. "You are too young to be involved in something like this. I don't know why they need you there for you are just a child."

"I don't know either. My father was involved with the wars in ways that not even my mother knew about. He wouldn't even allow any part of his family to leave the planet because he didn't want to break us up," I informed him, relaxing just a bit. "My brother eventually joined in with the wars himself, but he just entered them for personal reasons. I think he was mainly trying to protect the rest of us where my father had failed."

"If I hadn't know how old you were, ,and I was just listening to your voice, I would have never known that you were just an eight year-old child."

"I know. My goal in life so far has been to survive, and I am tired of trying to survive in a universe that doesn't want me alive. I would....." Before I could say anything else, he tugged hard on the brush, causing my head to snap back a little bit. I hissed something under my breath as my hand jolted up to the place where he had pulled at. "Why did you do that?"

"You need to stop talking about death, and be more focused on living no matter how hard life may be." He stopped brushing my hair and raised himself off of the bed as he placed the brush upon the table that was by the bed. The Kaioshin sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again at me. "Something tells me that I shouldn't be interfering with this while the other half is telling me to keep with it. I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to concern yourself with me at all. After all, whatever those things want me for, just let them do what they want with me. I don't care any more."

"I am sorry that you feel this way, but there is nothing that you can do about it right now. My decision has been made, and this path has now been started upon," The Kaioshin snapped, giving me a glare as he turned around, and walked towards the middle of the room. I put my hand down onto the soft quit that laid below me, my eyes semi-following him as he stopped at the door, and turned his head around to face me. "If you need anything, Akira's room is right down the hall. He will wake you when morning comes, so be prepared for him. Get some sleep."

The East Kaioshin waved his hand over a small portion of the wall next to the door before he stepped out of the doorway, and pulled the door shut behind him. Not a moment later did the lights in the room start to dim all around me, the only light source came from the bathroom. I knew it wouldn't be long until the lights in the room would fade to black, and the one in the adjacent room would also go out, leaving me in total darkness. It wasn't like I hadn't been in the dark before, but I wished that there was someone by my side to at least stay with me until I fell asleep.

I took in a deep breath, crawling up to the top of the bed before the light went out completely. I felt my way onto the pillows, whatever light was left totally leaving me to find my own way up. I stayed on my hands and knees for a moment or two, my small hands moving along the top of the bed in order to find the beginning of the blankets that laid upon the bed itself. Every time that the palms of my hands would graze against it, I would loose that small piece, and have to find it all over again. It took me several minutes more for my fingers to touch the folded surface of the blanket. I smiled lightly as I pulled the blanket back far enough to allow my body to move underneath them, and pulled the blankets up around me as soon as I placed my legs underneath. 

I sat there for a moment, eyeing the bathroom light as that too started to dim into darkness. I didn't know how the Kaioshin had done it, but he had managed to do whatever magic he had to the lights. It was all still so strange to me as I moved my body down into the bed, and laid my head upon one of the many pillows that were at the top of the bed. I laid there, my eyes darting around the now pitch-black room as certain noises started to make their selves known to me. Creaks from the panels inside the walls, small chirps from the tiny creatures, and other small things echoed through my ears as I pulled the blankets closer to my chin. 

I soon fell into a dream filled sleep, sinking into the darkness that was the night.

****

As soon as the East Kaioshin had closed the door to the child's room, he walked down the hallway towards the stairs that so many other's had come up before him. What he didn't know was that a pair of eyes were watching him silently, waiting for the right moment to come from around the corner as he tiptoed to the door that the Kaioshin had just come out of. This stranger watched as the other moved quickly down the corridor, not even looking back to see if anyone was there. 

The stranger stood at the doorway for a moment, watching and waiting for the right moment when the Kaioshin had completely disappeared. When the other did, he reached into a hidden pocket in his pants, and pulled out a silver communicator. He then placed his thumb onto the single button that sat at the bottom of the device.

"Can you hear me?" He asked softly into the communicator, his eyes still upon the direction that the East Kaioshin had gone in. 

"Yes, we can," A crackly voice replied back just a moment later. The stranger smiled as he moved his back down the wall next to the doorway, his eyes glistening with a hint of joy in them. "Any news on the boy?"

"He is fine. Nothing to worry about. It looks like he _will_ be coming back onto the planet, but don't expect the Kaioshin to give him up without a fight. Even though he has his orders, he still defies them at any turn."

"We'll just kill the bastard and be done with him," Another voice broke through. The stranger sighed, and shook his head even though he knew that the others that he was communicating with could not see that movement.

"No. That is impossible. Even with all the technology that you have, he is still no match for it. He is, after all, a God."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. All you need to do is get that boy down here without a scratch. Understood?" The second voice snapped, then before the stranger could actually reply to that, the link between the two groups was severed. The static from the other end was an indication of that as the stranger leaned back onto the wall, his eyes looking lost.

"Understood," He grumbled as he placed the communicator back into his pocket, and just sat there, waiting for nothing in particular to come his way.

****

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations of Truth

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any), and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Six: _Revelations of Truth_

__

The screams of terror echoed through my ears as I ran through the crowd of people, tears streaming down my cheeks. I saw people fall onto the ground, either dead or pretty damn close to it. Smoke rose up from several fires that burned from the houses, many of which still had people inside of it. Small children were crying next to their dead parents, their tiny hands grasping the cold, unmoving fingers of their mother or father. I couldn't look away nor could I look right at these children as I continued to run away from all of this despair.

Despite the fact that I probably had been running for a long time, there didn't seem to be any end for me to get out of. Suddenly, a wall of fire raged up in front of me, making me skid to a stop as I nearly fell down, and began to scramble to go the other way. Not a split second later did a second firewall rise up to greet me, causing me to stop once again. Two more rose on either side of me, blocking me in a square of fire.

"What the hell is this?" I heard myself ask from under the roar of the fire, my legs moving body all around. I couldn't see anything outside of the fire, but I knew that others could probably see me inside, and couldn't do anything about it.

"This is your future. This is where you are going to eventually end up," A quartet of voices echoed from the four walls of the fire. I stopped moving as the shadowed outline of four figures came from the other side of the walls. The walls of fire then parted, and these four figures came forwards as the fire behind them closed them inside the burning inferno. Each was clothed in a different color robe; one in white, one in blue, one in red, and the other in brown. The hoods of their robes shrouded their faces in darkness, not allowing me to see into that veil.

"What do you mean, my future?" I snapped, glaring at each one in turn.

"Your future has been decided," The one in the brown started.

"It forks into two different paths," The red-robed one continued.

"You must choose which path you want to go down," The one in blue added.

"Either road is hard, but one is easier then the other," The last one, the one in white, finished.

"What do you mean? What fork? What paths?" I scream out overtop of the fire's cackling. 

"You will see in time, young one. Your destiny, the universe's destiny, hangs in the balance."

"The paths have been chosen. What will you do?"

"Where will you lead the universe? Into the depths of hell or into a peaceful splendor?"

"You must decide what you must do. The fate of the universe rests on....."

The words of the last robed figure were drowned out by the four fire walls that stood on either side of us. The four figures then bowed down to me before they backed up into the fire in which they had come from. A gust of wind moved through the fire as the shadows of the figures began to fade, the light of the fire flaring up so that I could get a good look at several of their faces. I stared in horror as their features were revealed; nothing but bone. A single skull with a gem of the same color as their robes sitting perfectly at the center of their foreheads. Their jaws were moving in unison, yet their words were drowned out by the echoing crackling of the fire......

In that instant, I sat up quickly, cold sweat moving down my face as I blinked my eyes open. I found myself sitting there for a moment before I looked around to see where I was. Instead of being on a battlefield on a planet that had once been my home, I realized that I was still upon that unknown planet far away from it. I looked around to find that a single light was on, dimly illuminating the room. The blankets that had been on me during the night were now half hanging off of the bed while the rest of them were tightly balled up at the end of the bed. Sweat had soaked some of the shirt that I was wearing, making it a little damp to the touch of my skin. I didn't care about that as I laid back down on the bed, my head laying onto the sweat soaked pillow as my heart beat at a fast rate.

The dream that I had seemed so real and vivid in my mind. It was like I was still in the crossfire; inside that square of fire that burned around me. The robed figures; who were they? I only saw a glimpse of their bony faces, but what were they before the skin rotted off their faces. Were they of the same species as me or were they of some different origin. I didn't know and I didn't care. The dream was over, and I didn't feel like bothering to figure out what was really going on. I had plenty of dreams and nightmares before, but none was as weird as this one was.

"Are you awake now?" A voice called from inside the room. I bolted up once again, my gaze looking around until my eyes fell upon the form of Akira, who was standing in the middle of the bathroom door, my wet, damaged clothes in his hands.

"I suppose I am," I muttered, moving my body to the side of the bed so that my feet were dangling off of it, my gaze never faltering from him. "How long have you been here?"

"Only a half hour. Not long." He then nodded towards my clothes that he held in his hands. "I doubt that you will be needing these since they are so worn out. I can fetch some new ones for you before you go down for breakfast."

"Do you know what is going on? Do you know where the East Kaioshin is taking me?"

"That I do know. East Kaioshin-sama explained a few things to me earlier in the morning."

"Oh," I mumbled, looking down towards the ground. I really didn't want to go back, and I doubted that I was going to be able to come back to this planet even if the Kaioshin _was_ able to save me from that place once again. It was hard enough for me to stay here as it was with the small time limit I had here that the Dai had placed upon me.

"If it makes you feel a little bit better, I will be also coming along," Akira replied as he turned his upper body around slightly as he placed the torn clothes onto the sink. He then slinked over to the bed were he sat down next to me, looking at me with a half smile. "My duties aren't just limited to this planet."

"What are you to the East Kaioshin anyways?" I asked, looking up at him with wonder in my eyes.

"I am his assistant, more or less like a bodyguard. I do several things around here for him while he attends to the East Quadrant, and I protect him on every trip that he takes in the universe. Normally I am not that far away from him, but there have been several instances where I had to be elsewhere."

"Where _were_ you when he got me yesterday?"

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" Akira replied hastily, standing up quickly before walking swiftly towards the door. He placed a hand onto the knob as soon as he had reached the door, then glanced over towards me with a hint of hatred in his eyes. I stared at him as my eyes narrowed at him, a bit of suspicion entering my body. There was something going on that I didn't know about, it was unknowingly beginning to surface a little bit in Akira himself. "If you must know where I was, I was still on this planet while the Kaioshin was away. It was for my own protection since the planet is my supposed home, and he feared I might get caught in the crossfire."

"Then why are you coming this time if you are going to get in the way of everything?" I demanded as I crawled over to the other edge of the bed, ,and stared even more so at the other.

"I don't know what is going to happen when the East Kaioshin is on the planet, and I'll be damned if he is going to go back there and get himself killed over you. I should be the one who gets killed if anything should come up," Akira replied bitterly, opening the doorway far enough to accommodate his body as he moved his head forwards. "I'll go get you some clothes. Wash up before I come back, you hear?"

Before I cold say anything else, Akira stepped through the opened doorway, his hand moving from the doorknob that was inside the room to the outside one. I watched him close the door shut all the way, a low growl emitting from my throat. I then sat Indian Style on the bed, ,crossing my arms overtop my chest as I stared at the door in anger, my chest going up and down quickly with every breath that I took. There was something that the two of them were not telling me, and I was going to figure it out even if it killed me.

****

Akira hadn't been more then five minutes when he had returned with some fresh clothes for me. I hadn't budged from the bed for one second, my eyes still upon the door and my body still in the same position that I had placed it in when he had come back. I could by the expression on his face that he wasn't happy that I hadn't washed up, but what was there to wash? I had taken a bath the night before, and to me, that was all that I needed to keep myself clean. It took only a hard glare and a few harsh words from the other to get me off of the bed, grumbling all the way to the now clean bathroom where I washed my hands and brushed my teeth.

After I had been forced to wash up, he had pushed a pair of black pants and a crimson red shirt into my small hands, and told me to hurry up and get dressed. I wanted to ask him about my boots, but Akira had left before I could say anything to him again. I took in a deep breath as I looked down at the clothes that I had to wear, and began to get dressed. I guessed that my old boots would have to do for now until I could find another pair of shoes somewhere else.

It had taken me only a few moments to actually change out of the shirt I wore the night before and get dressed into my new clothes before I needed to go downstairs to meet with the Kaioshin. I _was_ hungry, and the thought of a real breakfast was starting to sound even better then it had only several moments ago. Then the thought of me going hack to the planet loomed over the thought of food as I stood at the now fully opened door, my boots in my hands. I barely remembered the route that Akira had taken to bring me here, but that was the night before, and I couldn't remember which direction he had actually gone to take me to where I was.

I sighed as I walked out from the doorway, and placed my boots down onto the floor. Turning around, I put a hand onto the doorknob, glancing into the room one last time before closing the door. I sighed, keeping my hand upon the knob for a moment before I turned around. Just as I did, I found myself bumping into someone, causing me to back up a little bit and releasing my grip on the doorknob. I looked up to see who it was and the grinning face of the East Kaioshin stared down at me.

"Good Morning, Kibito," He said, tilting his head to the side. "Sorry if I scared you like that. I tend to do that sometimes."

"It's......nothing," I replied, still watching him. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you finish getting dressed and get something to eat. I am not about to let you leave this place without some food on your stomach. I am not as inhumane as those that want you."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about anything, young one. I'll make sure that you won't have to live in that hell again. It's a promise that I'll keep," The Kaioshin said, patting me on the head before motioning to my boots. "Put them on so that we can go to breakfast. I am sure that you will enjoy it."

"That's the problem with promises," I grumbled, sitting onto the ground as I reached towards one of my boots. I moved my gaze away from the Kaioshin as I put my bare foot into the worn leather boot, ignoring the wondering look that he gave me.

"What problem?"

"They are always......" I pauses once I put my boot on, and grabbed the other to do the same thing with the other boot, "....broken...."

Not all of them are, Kibito. Some people just don't know how to keep them," He replied as soon as I had gotten my other boot on. I glared up at him as I stood up, narrowing my eyes just a bit. "And I am not one of those people. My word is good enough, isn't it?"

"No," I snapped coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, but I don't trust anyone's promises. Too many promises were broken to me, and I refuse to accept any more of them."

"Fine, if that is the way that you feel, but I am still not going to let you be back into the hands of those that want to hurt you," He replied just as coldly, his eyes looking down upon me as he moved swiftly away. I didn't say anything as I watched him go then absently started to follow after him. There was something in his voice that sounded almost sincere, but I still wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. After all, so many other people have hurt me in the past, and I didn't want that past to repeat itself. Perhaps it was just me and my thinking or something else, I didn't know. All I knew was that it was going to be one of those days that I wished I stayed in bed.

****

I had followed the East Kaioshin to the dinning area of the palace, the two of us not saying a word to the other during the whole time. I didn't think that he knew I was even behind him as he didn't bother to look back to see if I had followed him or not. He didn't even acknowledge that I was in the same room with him until he was at the table, and only then did he turn his head towards me as if he expected me to know what to do. I did nothing but stand at the entrance of the dinning room as the Kaioshin took his seat at the same chair and on the same side as he did the night before, his eyes watching me.

"Well?" He asked, his face not softening.

"Well, what?" I snapped back, taking several steps inside.

"Are you going to sit down or stand there without any food?"

"Why should I eat when I am just going back to my planet where I would be starving anyways?"

"Didn't I say that I'd make sure that nothing happens to you?"

"Your promises mean nothing to me. You'll just break it anyways," I growled as I walked to the table, and pulled out my own chair this time. I climbed up onto it, sliding it as best as I could to the table. I then put my hands onto the table, ignoring the fact that the table was empty except for the plates and silverware that sat in front of the two of us.

"I told you before that I won't break my promise. Don't you understand that?"

"Not when I have had my own _mother_ break _her_ promise to me."

"And what promise was that, Kibito?"

"That she would never leave me! And where is she now" I said bitterly, holding onto the table forcefully like I was getting read to hold onto it for dear life. The Kaioshin sighed as he slumped his shoulders, his eyes darting away form me as he looked elsewhere. I didn't know what he was thinking nor did I care. It wasn't my fault that my mother was gone; he was the one that took her away from me even if he did not kill her directly. He _allowed_ her to be killed, and for that a piece of my heart hated him because of it.

"I am sorry that I wasn't able to save your mother as well. IF only you understood what limitations I have then you would be less angry then you are now," He said in a low voice, his face turning confused and lost.

"I don't care about the limitations that you have. that does not mater when a person's life hangs in the balance."

"Too true, young one, but......"

"Sir?" A voice echoed from behind the Kaioshin. He turned around slowly with me trying to look around him to see who it was. Akira was standing behind the other, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood there with a blank look on his face.

"Yes Akira?" The East Kaioshin muttered, slightly annoyed that the other had interrupted him in mid-sentence.

"Breakfast is going to be a little late this morning."

"And why is that?" He demanded, glaring at the other with daggers in his eyes.

"Well, um.......there are a few _problems_ with the food and....."

"Fix any and _all_ problems that there are. I don't care how long it takes for you to do that." The Kaioshin then turned his attention back to me with the same fierceness that he had on his face with Akira. "Anything to prolong our trip down to the planet."

"Sir, even if I were to fix the problems, that would only leave you with a few moments to eat," Akira said forcefully. "I have a feeling that these people don't want to wait any longer. I suggest that....."

"Then don't worry about the breakfast that you've been planning. Go with something small so that it will serve the three of us until we all can return to our plane," He intervened, putting a elbow onto the table as he put his forehead onto his open palm. I glanced over to the Kaioshin before looking back over at Akira. While the other was looking more annoyed with his assistant, Akira was becoming more pissed with every moment that passed.

"Sir, I....."

"Don't worry about breakfast. If you are to come back here, then you can just eat something then," I put in quickly before Akira could say anything more. The East Kaioshin looked up at me with wondering eyes as the other blinked, a confused look on both of their faces. "Don't worry about me."

"Kibito, you should really eat something even if it is small. I am not going to take any more of this damned arguing," The Kaioshin snapped, slamming his hand onto the table. I jumped back, nearly toppling over the chair that I was sitting in. I pulled myself back to the table as I regained what little composure that I had, and straightened my back as I did.

"Then stop arguing with me and take me back. I am sure that whoever wants me is getting impatient with waiting."

"No, I......" He sighed as he rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He could tell that there was no use in telling me otherwise. There was a hint of defeat on his face as he looked over at Akira, who was standing there blankly before returning his gaze back to me. "Fine, whatever you want to do. I am tired of arguing with the two of you. I have other things to worry about then what you are going to eat."

"But, sir. At least let the young one eat something. I can get a apple for him real quickly," Akira put in, backing up quickly as the Kaioshin stood up.

"Hurry up then. We don't have a lot of time do this in," The Kaioshin snapped, waling around the table as Akira bowed down to him before turning around and rushing to the other side of the room. I watched him disappear through a doorway, my suspicion of him going up. There was still that feeling that something was wrong somewhere, yet I couldn't decided what that something was. "He doesn't want to hurry with making a full breakfast for us or does he want to make a quicker meal, yet he wants to get you something now."

He stopped next to me as I glanced up at him. His eyes were now on the doorway that Akira had gone though as he turned slightly towards it, his face scrunching up just a bit. _Maybe I should tell the Kaioshin my suspicion about Akira. He might understand, then again he might not. I should take chance at it,_ I thought as I pushed myself from the table, and slid down to the ground.

"I think....." I stared to say as I turned to face the East Kaioshin, but Akira chose that moment to burst through the doorway, and to rush towards us. The other raised an eyebrow at this as Akira skidded to a stop next to the Kaioshin. He then held out a red apple to me, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Here. This should hold you for a while," He said to me as I took the apple. The three of us stood there in silence as I brought the apple to my lips. I was about to take a bite into it when I noticed the looks that the two were giving me as I lowered my arms.

"What?" I asked as I looked between the two. 

"Come on. You can eat it on the way there," The Kaioshin said, grabbing my arm as he pulled me closer to him. Akira slowly, as if he was uncertain about this, placed a hand onto the other's arm just before the three of us were engulfed in a flame of yellow. Not a second later did we vanish from inside the palace and into a world that I wished never existed.

****

The smoke from the battles rose up from the ground, the wind swirling it around the ruins of the area. Dark clouds began to roll from the distant horizon, the rumbling from the upcoming storm threatening all that was there. Whatever was left of the day was overshadowed by a certain feel to the air, a touch that anyone would shudder at. There seemed to be something that was moving along the rising mists, going swiftly along the shadows of any trees that were still left over from the battles that have been fought for many years.

I walked next to the East Kaioshin as I ate the apple that Akira had given me, taking small bites out of it as we walked to wherever we were going. The three of us had only come to the planet a few moments ago by the same way that the Kaioshin had taken me from it the day before. That way of moving instantly from place to place was still foreign to me since I had heard from my older brother that most of the species in the universe always used ships to get to where they were going. Then again, the situation that I was in was still so weird to me as I tried to figure it out, but that was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. The only thing I was thinking was how much longer my life was going to be even if it was going to end today.

I glanced around the Kaioshin to look at Akira once I swallowed apiece of the apple. He somewhat had a terrified expression on his face, yet it wasn't the same kind of terror that a person had when they come into a place like this. It was more like he had worry mixed in with that terror; a worry of something that I didn't know of. 

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, my eyes moving towards the Kaioshin for a moment before I turned my head back forwards. The mist around us was beginning to clear up, and I could see more then what I could a few moments ago. It wasn't hard to tell that there no one around but us as the East Kaioshin stopped walking, leaving me and Akira to walk a bit further before we realized that he was not longer with us. I turned around swiftly as the other stood like a statue; the only thing moving was his eyes like he was trying to see if there was anyone else around.

"We are waiting here for a moment before we move on. I am sure that we are early as it is," He replied, narrowing his eyes directly at Akira, who didn't seem to notice that he was being stared at. I took another bit out of the apple, chewing it slightly as I sighed. Waiting was hard enough as it was, but when a person is waiting for death, it is even harder to manage.

"Actually, we are right on time. Look," Akira said, raising an arm as he pointed into the mist. I turned my head around to see what he was pointing at, yet there was nothing except for the ruins of an old battlefield. Maybe it was just my eyesight or Akira was just going crazy, but whatever the reason, I didn't see anything.

"What do you see?" I asked, turning my body in the same direction that he was pointing, my eyes squinting so that I could see whatever was there. At that moment, a shadow emerged from the mist as it steadily walked towards us, then four more behind it. It seemed like the fog was rising up even more as these figures stopped right in front of Akira as he lowered his arm. All five of the strangers were wearing plain robes, brown and tattered like they had been ravaged by the wars. Their eyes looked lost, void of any emotions that might be going through their veins while their faces remained cold and blank. They held their bodies in a way that I have never seen before, like they had a power within them that was too heavy for one part of their body to hold. But the one thing that struck me as odd was the marking on each of their pink foreheads; a weird looking black 'M' was painted on their skin like they were following some sort of cult. I backed up to the Kaioshin and tugged hard on his pants.

"What is it?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder as the five figures stared intently at Akira, who was muttering something under his breath to them.

"What the hell is that 'M' doing on their foreheads? It's like they are part of a cult or something," I told him, looking up at him. He stared at me for a moment before glancing up at the new strangers. I didn't think anyone could get so pale before, but the East Kaioshin surpassed that notion. His eyes went wide and his grip on my shoulder tightened as I stared at him for a moment before looking back at the others. "What? What is it?"

"It's not a cult that they follow, but something much more deadly. Remember what I told you about the Majins and how they can possess people?"

"Yea, so?"

"The marking on their forehead, the 'M', is the Majin symbol," He said in a hushed voice. I looked at him again, then back at the others, then at Akira, who was moving his hands slightly and the others were nodding at him. Each took glances towards the Kaioshin, but they never really looked at me. At least, directly. I saw a few quick eye movements towards me, but they never showed the interest that I thought they would have with my presence. I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I shuddered despite that it wasn't really cold at this time.

"If they are possessed, then where is the possessor?"

"That's that scary part about Majins. They can be anywhere at any given time without really begin there. They possess the ones that have even the slightest bit of evil in their bodies, and play off of that single cell of darkness. Then they manipulate those powers of that person, making even the weakest begin as strong as anything that you can imagine, but this power comes at a price. No longer will that person be able to think on their own or have the same emotions that they had before. They are now a puppet under an evil master."

"What about us? Can they possess us?"

"No. We are pure of heart, therefore they can't enter our minds. There is nothing that we can do to help those that have been possessed but watch them turn from the ones that we once knew to the demons that you see before you."

"What are we going to do? Are you strong enough to defeat them?"

"If only I could, Kibito. I could probably defeat one if anything should happen, but five of them isn't a good number. I don't even know what their powers are."

Just as the Kaioshin finished talking, Akira turned around to face us before walking directly to the other. The strangers followed him, one of the finally taking full notice of my presence among them. I couldn't tell if it was because he was possess or it was a hint of raw emotion seeping out of under the spell, but the stranger smiled simply at me, a flare of kindness coming out before that faded away as quickly as it had come before the six people stopped in front of us.

"Well?" The East Kaioshin asked towards Akira. "What do they want with Kibito?"

"They say that he has a power that no one else on this planet has been able to harness. Given the fact that most of the species hast this ability, Kibito has learned it naturally without any formal training," Akira said, looking down sharply at me. "He may me a threat to them if he falls into the other side's grasp."

"What power is this?"

"They won't say because they think that you are leading the others that are going to against them. If you knew, then you would want to keep him away from them."

"I am not giving him even if I don't know what kind of power he has," He said, taking his hand off of my shoulder as he placed it around my chest and pulled me closer to him. Tell them I don't care what they want with him or why they want his power. I'm not giving him up."

__

"I..." Akira started before one of the strangers stepped forwards.

"The child's power is far greater then any of ours even if he doesn't know what that power is yet. We must either use this power for ourselves or destroy it before it gets into the wrong hands," He said blandly, his eyes moving towards me. I dropped the apple that was in my hand, my heart beginning to beat a little bit faster. _Power? What power? I know that I am different then anyone else here, but I know that they can't want me for something that I don't even know that I have,_ I thought as this stranger reached out and grabbed my wrist. He started to pull me towards him but the Kaioshin pulled me back even harder.

"Stop!" I cried out as the other tightened his grip on my wrist. I felt the strength behind his grasp as both pulled at either end of my body before something in my arm began to pop. It was then that the stranger pulled the hardest that he could as the Kaioshin held me back. I felt something move out from under my shoulder as it felt like my wrist was being shattered into different pieces. Whatever had happened, I let out a scream of pain, the Kaioshin loosening his grip on me as I lunged forwards towards the stranger. Hot tears stung my face as I was pushed onto the ground by him, my free hand shooting up to my shoulder in pain as I fell onto the ground.

"Now let's see if you were right about this," Akira said, looking towards the five as he kneeled down my me as I rolled onto my back. "Do it. Unleash your power."

"What power?" I sobbed, looking at him with the anger that I could muster on my face. "I don't have any power. I am just a child, that's all. I am nothing."

"Yes, you have a power. I can feel it wanting to get out. Unleash it so that I will know."

"Akira," The Kaioshin said sharply, glaring at his assistant. "Leave the child alone."

"Stay out of this. This is not your concern anymore," He spat out, glaring up at him. "You should have listened to the Dai, then you wouldn't be in this mess. Kibito would have been dead then or with them."

"What do you mean? Kibito...."

"How in the hell do you think that they know where he was in the first place? How do you think that you knew about them knowing?" Akira took this time to stand up and totally face the Kaioshin. I shrank back some as I watched him face off with the other, my hand rubbing the shoulder that was throbbing with pain. I ignored the slight tingling sensation I felt in it as I did all that I could to hold back the sobs of pain as the fear set in.

"Akira, you...." He growled at him, narrowing his eyes just a bit. "How dare you go up against me? I took you in when the Dai wanted to send you off the planet. I gave you a place to live, food to eat. Hell, I became the father that you never knew and what do I get in return for that? This!"

"No, I was just a slave to you. Someone to throw all the chores onto without much thought in it. There was no one else to do your dirty work but me, and I didn't it with no complaints. Well, today is different. Today I will not be that slave of yours," Akira smirked as he took a step back and shook his head. "And here you talk about the Majins making their puppets do the things that those creatures don't want to do so they have someone else to do that work. You are just as bad."

"Akira, you were never a slave to me. I gave you the freedom to do as you please and many other things. You had so much that I gave you and all the freedom that you wanted, yet you say that you were a slave to me. Why? You could have left so long ago in search of your own home. What was keeping you there?""

"You. You were keeping me there!" He screeched out. "It was all your fault! I should have left, but I am glad that I didn't. I know things that no one else knows! I have the secrets of the universe! I was the assistant to one of the highest Gods!"

"Look!" One of the strangers cried out, breaking into the argument. Akira spun around, his eyes flaring up with anger as he glared at the other with hatred moving across his face. He was about to say something when this stranger pointed me as I blinked my eyes, confusion lingering on my face as Akira turned his head towards me. At first, he kept the same expression on his face as he did with the other, but then that vanished and a smirk came upon his face and he turned his body to me once again.

"It's about damn time. I supposed fear does that to someone," He told me as he kneeled next to me. I looked at him as if he was crazy, then rubbed my shoulder once again. This time, there were no surges of pain going through it but instead a warm feeling as my eyes fell upon it. My hand was engulfed in a light that was beginning to die down. My arm, from my wrist to my shoulder, felt like nothing hade happened to it. It was only after I removed my hand from my arm did the light subside totally, the confusion on my face becoming more apparent then it had before.

"Healing powers," The Kaioshin muttered. "A perfect thing for evil purposes. One that can heal anything."

"I suppose this is the power that they want. Interesting." Akira moved his head up towards the five, a light smile playing on his lips. "Are you sure that you want to kill him? After all, this kind of power could come in handy."

"No salvaging lives today," One said in a dead-pan tone.

"Our Master has seen the visions," A second said.

"He will become stronger in due time," The third said matter-of-factly.

"This child will help bring down one of the most powerful Majins known," The fourth one finished. The fifth remained silent as he placed his hands in front of him. Somehow, it felt like I had done this before, like I was just going through everything once again. _The dream! This must be what it was telling me about! Two paths in front of me: One is death, and the other is whatever they are talking about,_ I thought quickly, stealing a glance up towards the Kaioshin. I noticed that he was staring intently at me like he wanted to do something but was too scared to do it. _Read my mind, damn it. It is the only way that I can choose._

"This is getting annoying, and should be stopped," Akira snapped, standing up quickly. The next few moments seemed to go by slowly. I watched as Akira lunged towards me just as the East Kaioshin rushed over to my side as he kneeled down next to me. He placed a hand upon my shoulder just as Akira reached out to grab me as I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the moment that I would be back into another tug-of-war between two people. It seemed like forever waiting for this moment that my body would be pulled once again between two people, this time probably hurting me more then ever before. When I didn't feel anything after a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were no long on my planet but back onto the planet that the Kaioshin lived upon.

"What happened? Where's Akira?" I asked as the Kaioshin stood up. I looked at him in wonder, hoping that he would at least explain this.

"Still on your planet, but probably not for long. Only a few people in the known universe know how to use the skill I perform to transport myself and others to different planets. It is a technique that goes by many different names and has so many different ways of doing it that it would take a whole lifetime and perhaps more to know how to do it in," He said with a sigh. 

"Am I still in danger?"

"Yes. Akira knows where this planet is and more, and can easily transport himself and others to Kaioshin-Kai in a heartbeat. Not even I am safe from this now."

"Is that what you call this planet?"

"Yes, and I think that I should tell you more, but first things first." The East Kaioshin scooped me into his arms, and held me close to his body. "The other Kaioshins much know of this danger. Because of the high Majin interference, your new power revealed, and the hint of your involvement with the future of this universe, I can't let you out of my sight."

"Wonderful," I muttered, sighed as he lifted off of the ground, and moved his body back into the direction of the Dai's, the horror of everything behind me. At least, so I thought......

****

To Be Continued..........


	8. Chapter 7: Unable to Stay, Unwilling to ...

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Seven: _Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave_

"No, he can _not_ stay here any longer!" The Dai Kaioshin bellowed as he paced in front of the four people that stood right outside his palace. I stood off to the side from them, watching the East Kaioshin narrow his eyes at the Dai, his hands balling into fists. I didn't know who the other three people were, but I figured that they were also Kaioshins that he was talking about, but which ones were they?

"You didn't let me finish what I was about to say sir. This may be part of the universe's future. If we let him get into the hands of the Majins....." The East Kaioshin said before he was interrupted by the only female present among the five.

"Majins you say? Since when would _Majins_ be interested in a planet's war?" She demanded, turning her head towards the one next to her.

"I don't know _why_ they would interfere, but from what I found out, doing so would probably give them the advantage in overtaking other planets and destroying them."

"Like how?" The Dai demanded, stopping his pacing as he stood right in front of the East Kaioshin, who in turn pointed directly at me. I backed up just a bit, gulping as I did since I had no idea as to what was going on.

"This child has a healing power that was somewhat brought out on his own without the formal training that would create this. Perhaps over time it would make it even stronger _with_ that training, but that is not the concern right now. You all also know how Majin possession works. It brings out the power from within someone that didn't know that they had it. If Kibito's healing power wasn't brought out by Majins, and untold numbers of his species were, just think how useful they would be to the Majins."

"The Majins are a powerful band of Wizards," Another Kaioshin spoke up, rolling his eyes just a bit. "They really don't need a bunch of healers to do what they need to do. Eventually they will get rid of this species once they have no more use for them."

"From the many observations we have of how Majins are, sometimes their magic doesn't always protect them as they like. Sometimes it takes one small mistake to destroy their bodies, and kill them eventually if not right away. Perhaps a whole species of healers wouldn't be so bad after all," The last Kaioshin muttered, nodding just a bit. "Even after their usage runs out, there is bound to be someone along the lines that will steal that power and give it to the Majin race. Perhaps it is best to keep the child here longer until we can figure out something to do."

"I noticed that your bodyguard wasn't with you," The Dai snapped as he changed the subject, moving his gaze solely upon the East Kaioshin himself. "Where is he?"

"Unfortunately, he chose a different life then the one on this planet," The Kaioshin replied, lowering his gaze. "He is on the planet, doing whatever he pleases, and I don't care one bit."

"Not only are you willing to go up against my orders yet again, but your own assistant is now turned against you. Do you realize how much danger this puts us all in if this child stays on this planet?"

"We would still would be in danger. Not only does Akira know where this planet is, but also he has _direct_ access to it at any time he chooses. You know that all Kaioshins and their assistants must know how to use that technique. So, no matter what happens, we will be in danger at all times."

"When _aren't_ we in danger?" One of the other Kaioshins asked in defense. "Every time that we go off of this planet, there is that fear that something will happen that we have no control over. We may be the highest Gods in the universe, but we aren't immune to everything."

"Too true, but that isn't a factor in this situation," The Dai sighed, turning towards me. I lowered my gaze, my hands going behind my back as I waited for the final ruling of this matter. I already knew that I wasn't going to be able to stay here even if I was destined to help the universe. Perhaps the paths that I had to choose from was not just Death and Living, but either choosing Death pathway or the down the Majin path. Perhaps I was supposed to die instead of helping these so-called wizards. I didn't know. Maybe death was better then living in the hell of life. "I am sorry, Kibito. I can't allow you to stay here when the whole planet is threatened by this. I will have to find a place where you will be safe from this."

"And, until then, he will stay with me," The East Kaioshin brought up.

"No, he will stay with no one on this planet. There is....."

"Then just send me back to my planet where you won't have to worry about me," I said, ,raising my head up to face them all. Each Kaioshin turned their gazes towards me, everyone but the East Kaioshin surprised that I would say that. "If you really don't want these Majins to destroy your planet, then just hand me over to them. I'd probably die as soon as they get their hands on me, then I wouldn't have to trouble you at all."

"It is not that you are troubling us, it is just that....."

"I am not wanted here, and I should be sent of like I was nothing but a piece of trash," I snapped, my eyes narrowing. I wanted to cry at that moment, but the tears of sorrow had long since dried up, and now a hollow feeling was left inside of me. "Some promise you gave me, East Kaioshin. I _knew_ that I couldn't trust you."

Before any one of them could say another thing to me, I turned around and began to run towards who knows where. I knew that they could easily find me on this planet, but at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from them as fast as I could and not look back.

"Don't go after him," I heard the Dai say to someone, but I didn't bother to look back at whom he said it to. I stared straight ahead, the hollow feeling never leaving me.

****

I didn't know where I was or how long I had been there, but it seemed like hours had passed since I had run off. The wind around me started to cool the air down more then it had earlier, the heat from the suns going off of the rock that I had been sitting behind for the longest time, slightly crying. I didn't feel sorry for myself, but for the Kaioshins that had to deal with me. I was putting each of them through this and it was my fault for them having to figure out what to really do with me. All I asked from them was to take me back to the place that wanted me dead so that I wouldn't have to live in misery any longer. I had lost everything that I had loved in the last few days and wished that my life would just end now. It wasn't worth living anymore.

I let out a small sob as I wiped a tear off of my face, my now pain-filled eyes going up to the blue sky as I leaned up against the rock. I still was waiting for the sounds of the wars to come back as with the endless fighting that had been going on. This planet still seemed like it was part of my imagination that was playing an awful trick on me and that I was really back on my own planet, doing whatever it took to survive. Even if it _was_ a trick, I still had to survive in an unknown plane of fear that wanted to push me out of the way forever.

"Kibito? _Kibito_?" I heard two voices call out as one, each coming from one direction. I blinked my eyes, at first not knowing who it was, then I remembered that there were other Kaioshin on this planet other then the East Kaioshin himself. I pressed my body even harder against the rock, hoping that neither would see me. I slowed down my breath so that they wouldn't hear it, just like my bother had taught me so long ago, as I slightly felt someone climb onto the rock behind me. I stared up to find that the woman Kaioshin was standing there, her hands on her hips as she looked around from her perch. It was only a matter of time before she lowered her gaze and smiled as soon as her eyes looked upon me.

"There you are," She said playfully, tilting her head to the side. I was thankful that she was wearing the same thing as the other Kaioshins so that I wouldn't actually _see_ anything, but the way that she was looking down at me made my cheeks burn. "Time to go back."

"I am not going back there," I told her as I watched her jump down from the rock and sit down a few feet away. She still had her head tilted to the side as she stared at me with semi-narrowed eyes.

"There is something about you, Kibito, that is making me wonder why on Kaioshin-Kai anyone would make you go back into whatever hell you came from," She said, her eyes moving over me like she was trying to burn the image of me into her brain. "From what the East Kaioshin told us, it sounds like you haven't had a good life. Maybe we can make it better by....."

"Like I said, I am not going back there."

"Back where?"

"Back to wherever the rest of the Kaioshin are meeting at. I know that once I get there, the Dai is just going to send me off planet so that he can make sure that _this_ planet is safe from anyone."

"Kibito, listen," The Kaioshin said, moving closer to me as she reached out and took one of my hands. "The East Kaioshin has always been someone who gets too involved with things in the Lower Realms. He doesn't think that it will cause any danger to us because no one knows that we actually exist. There are few if any outsiders, besides the lesser Gods beneath us and most of Heaven and Hell, that know who we are. The Dai Kaioshin just wants to make sure that we all are safe so that the universe can be a safe place too even if he doesn't have all the information right in front of him."

"Then why not just kill me? It would be easier on everyone just to do that,"I grumbled, wanting to move away from her, but found myself being slightly drawn to her despite the fact that I was only a child. I couldn't explain what it was nor could I push it away.

"Despite the fact that he may be harsh at times, the Dai wouldn't kill anyone. In fact, killing anything on this planet is forbidden, and one of the few things that the rest of the Kaioshins agree with. We are mostly peaceful but cruel when we have to be."

"Then use that cruelness to kill me _off_ this planet. It isn't so hard to do," I told her, yanking my hand out of her grasp as I stood up. I turned around and was about to leave when another figure rounded the rock that I had been hiding behind. I looked up to see that it was another Kaioshin, his eyes blinking towards me.

"I see that you found him. Good," He said as the other Kaioshin stood up as well. 

"Yes, and he still seems to have that 'I want to die' drive that the East so carefully explained to us about," She replied, walking up behind me. I glanced over my shoulder at her before looking back at the other.

"I guess we can take him back to the Dai so that he can figure out what to do with him."

"No. Not yet. Give this child a little while longer to be here. It isn't like he is ready to back anyways."

"But you know what the Dai wants to do."

"And it is a death sentence waiting for him no matter _where_ we take him," She countered quickly. "No where in this universe is safer then here. Whoever wants him will have to come after him, and then they will find him on that planet."

"Yes, but they will also find him _here_."

"But as least he Majins or the ones that they possess wouldn't be able to set foot here. Many wouldn't survive five minutes because they will have to rely on their few minions and magic to do what they want to do. Besides, I doubt any evil or others could exist here without us knowing."

"Can you please stop arguing over me?" I demanded, turning my body sideways and putting my hands up towards the two, one in each direction. "I really don't care what you want to do with me, but I think it would be best just to give me to them. That way, no one will have to be in danger, and I will be out of your way."

"I see what the East Kaioshin said about him having no concern for his own life," The Kaioshins both muttered at the same time, looking at each other with a sigh.

"Damn right."

"How about this?" The female Kaioshin said, kneeling down next to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Before I could complain or move out of her grasp, she effortless picked me up, and placed me under one of her arms. "You go tell the Dai that we found Kibito and that he is with me. Tell him that I am not giving him up without a fight. He is, after all, a child, and I can see that he isn't the best one to shove onto another planet right about now."

"Like I said before, don't bother yourself with me," I grumbled, squirming under her arm.

"Oh, hush. The East Kaioshin is more worried about you then the rest of us and that is not saying that we aren't concerned with you," She said as her feet left the ground as the Kaioshin lifted herself into the air. She started to move into the West direction before her head turned towards the other, who also took flight.

"Why should it be me that tells him?" He demanded as he floated there, his arms crossed over his chest. The woman Kaioshin laughed as she turned her head forwards, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"Because you are the only one that can talk some sense into the Dai!" She said before zooming away from the other. Right then I knew that this was just the beginning of another long day.

****

We had remained silent throughout the hour that it took us to get to her palace, the wind whipping in my face as it pushed back my hair. She flew faster then the other Kaioshin was, and that wind was stinging my face more so then before. I guess it was also do to the fact that I was facing completely forwards as I was still tucked under her arm. In a matter of time, we were now in front of another palace as she gently placed me down onto the ground once she had landed herself onto the grass. As she took her hands away from my body, my eyes looked up in awe at the palace that sat before us. It was roughly the same size as the East Kaioshin's, yet the marble and stone that it was made from seemed to be more brighter and less dirty then the other's was. 

"Welcome to the West Kaioshin's palace," She said brightly, walking around me as she stepped towards the palace.

"You're the West Kaioshin?" I asked, following her. I didn't know why I was going after her, but something was compelling me to do so even if my body didn't want to comply.

"Yes, I am. The one that was with me is the South Kaioshin and the last remaining one is the North," She told me as she turned around, placing a single hand on her hip as she smiled at me. I stopped next to her, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure by now that you have had some contact with the East Kaioshin."

"Why are you telling me this if I am going to be put somewhere else?" I demanded, re-crossing my arms over my chest.

"The East Kaioshin doesn't let some things die. Besides, there is....." The West Kaioshin's voice trailed off as she dropped her arms to the side before turning in the direction that he had come from.

"What is it?" I asked, turning in the same direction as she was facing. She didn't say at first as she moved her head from side to side like she was looking for something that wasn't there.

"I sense something else is on this planet besides the six of us. Where it is coming form, I can't tell."

"Do you think that it is the Majins?" I asked her, not really looking worried. If I was going to die, I had might as well do it today.

"I don't know, but I want you to get into the palace and stay there. Don't leave for any reason what so ever unless it is with another Kaioshin."

"Why?" I asked as she West Kaioshin lifted herself off of the ground. She hovered there for a moment as her gaze went onto the distant horizon before her attention went onto me briefly.

"It is for your own protection. I don't care where you go as long as you stay inside," She instructed before she rose even higher into the air and flew in the same direction that we had came from, leaving me behind all alone once again.

"Thanks for leaving me alone," I muttered, watching the Kaioshin's figure quickly disappear over the horizon. I stood there for a moment, just staring after her before I sighed and turned around towards her palace. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days seemed to have taken forever to go through, and I knew that this was only the beginning of a long process that would take even longer to complete. _Perhaps_, I thought to myself as I walked the rest of the way to the palace, _I'm just dreaming this. I'll be awake before I know it and back into the hell that I call home._

Whatever this was, it was sure one hell of a long dream.

****

Once I had entered the West Kaioshin's palace, I didn't bother even listening to my stomach since it was growling with hunger. I was so used to being hungry that it didn't register in my mind that I could easily get something to eat in the kitchen. Instead, I stopped in the middle of the entrance room and stared at the flight of stairs that stood in front of me. I was compelled to go up them, but I didn't want any of the Kaioshin's to really have to go on a search for me in this palace. 

I stayed where I was, standing there as my eyes looked around the room in awe. Even the East Kaioshin's palace wasn't as nice as the West Kaioshin's was despite the fact that I hadn't seen the rest of the palace. The marble underneath my feet seem to glow more then the marble at the other Kaioshin's and seemed to have one pattern to it. The staircase in front of me spiraled more, going up towards a place only those who lived in there knew of. The entrance room seemed to be bigger and brighter then the East's and more vibrant with color.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping that there was at least another person inside of the palace even if I didn't know that certain being. It would be a lot better then being by myself at a time like this as I didn't know who was going to be coming to take me off of this planet. 

I waited several moments for anyone to come, yet no one came. Fear setting into my body, I walked stiffly towards the staircase, my head tilting up towards the top of them. I placed a hand upon it, slowly taking the first couple of steps upwards before my legs made the quick journey up to the next level. With my heart pounding in my chest, I made my way up the stairs to the second level. It was then that I noticed another set of stairs almost adjacent to the ones that I had just came up, but I didn't go towards them. Instead, I wandered onto this level of the palace, my eyes looking around in sheer surprise at the beauty of it. Flowers hung at every which way, silver and gold going along the walls of stone and marble, and several birds gawked at me from their perches. 

I ran into a wall as I stared at all of this, the short jolt of pain in my face jolting me out of my day dream. I rubbed the part that I had hit with the wall, my eyes lingering over towards a door way not too faraway from where I was standing. I slowly but surely wandered over towards it, my hand dropping down some as I moved it to the front of my face to make sure that nothing was bleeding. As soon as I got to the doorway, I put both of my hands onto the door frame and peered into the room. It was a large room, about the size of the house that I had lived in, with shelves reaching up towards the ceiling. Ladders went up the shelves, towering over a long couch that sat in front of a half-lit fireplace. Books were placed on these wooden shelves, stacked as high as I could see. A single chair sat under a clear glass window, the light from the sun casting its shadow inside the room.

I moved into the room, my eyes moving along what was in it. When I got to the couch, I placed one hand upon it, my eyes still big with wonder. I hadn't seen so many books in my life before. With the wars going on, there wasn't much to do or anything to go around. Whatever material the families had in their homes was what they had unless they managed to steal things from others too weak to defend against any raids that happened. 

I found myself in the next few moments walking along one of the shelves, moving a hand along the books. My eyes looked up towards the looming towers of books, each one a different color and size from the ones next to it. I was amazed that someone would have so many books in one place and probably not be able to read everyone or at least not able to read them all in a single lifetime. There were so many to choose from that one wouldn't know where to begin to read.

I sighed as I moved away from the books and towards the couch once again. I slipped onto the white cushions, a slight chill going over my body. The couch was comfortable to say the least, but not as comfortable as the bed I had slept on the night before. I moved my legs up onto the couch itself, tiredness seeping into my eyes. It must of been the activity that had happened earlier or the palace itself, but I felt more tired then I had the night before. I placed my head onto the armrest, stretching out onto the couch, slowly closing my eyes as I did. I was going to rest my eyes only for a moment before I would go into another room of the palace.

I fell into a deep sleep, ignoring anything and everything that was going on elsewhere. 

****

It didn't seem long that I had been sleeping nor did it seem like anyone had to search for me that much. In fact, I didn't even know anyone had found me until several hours later when I awoke to find myself in the arms of someone, my own arms around his neck as he descended the stairs of the West Kaioshin's palace. It was a slow walk in which I probably wouldn't have awoken from except that it was slightly limping, making the ride even bumper then what I would have liked. I hadn't been awake for more then a couple of seconds when my eyes came into a hazy focus and looked upon the half bloody face of the East Kaioshin.

"What in the hell happened?" I grumbled sleepily, not realizing that anything was seriously wrong until the Kaioshin had stopped walking in front of the last four Kaioshins. I lazily turned my head towards them, seeing their tattered clothes and blood moving down their bodies did my eyes snap wide awake.

"They acted quicker then what I thought they would," The Dai Kaioshin said in a horse voice, his eyes looking over towards the two of us. I felt my body being dropped to the ground, my arms going from around the East Kaioshin's neck as he straightened up. 

"Who did?" I mumbled, not really wanting the answer as I rubbed my eyes. It didn't seem important to me, but I figured I should find out what was going on anyways.

"The Majins along with Akira," The South Kaioshin replied, holding his arm in a way that it shouldn't be held. I slowly looked around at the other Kaioshins, seeing the pained looks on their faces and their badly blooded clothing. "We were lucky this time. If there had been any more, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"But wouldn't they come back? The Majins, I mean. Akira knows...."

"What Akira knows and who he gives that information to is none of our concern anymore. In fact, it won't happen again," The Dai spoke irritably. "Those Majins won't survive much more nor will their minions. Eventually, they will die if not naturally. There is a strong spell on this planet now that will protect it from Majin interference in the future. Whether that spell will hold up is uncertain, but it will help for a while. There is nothing more that we can do about this matter. It is late, and we should find a way to get our strength back up along with our spirits."

"What about me?" I asked meekly, looking down towards the ground as rubbed the shoulder that I had healed earlier. The Dai moved his eyes at me, and I could feel the heat from the gaze that he had. 

"What about you?"

"What are you going to do with me? I mean...."

"My decision still stands from what I said. You still have at least another two days on this planet before we can find a place for you to stay. Live it up while you can. Not many people will _ever_ get this chance," He replied as he turned around and started to walk towards the entrance of the palace.

"But I want to stay!" I cried out, moving my head up. The Dai stopped walking, sighing slightly.

"Even if you wanted to stay here, I wouldn't be able to allow it. It is the rule here: No one outside the Kaioshin order or their assistants may....."

"Sir, I don't have an assistant," The East Kaioshin pointed out easily, moving a bruised hand to my right shoulder. The Kaioshin turned around slowly, his pink, pudgy face staring at the other Kaioshin with wide eyes. "Mine has left a long time ago, and I would like...."

"You can't be serious, can you? He's just a child!"

"A child that will learn in time. Please, sir. I rather have him stay here then send him off planet. Besides, you said it yourself that you felt something with this boy."

A whisper went along the other three Kaioshins, their eyes looking from me to the East Kaioshin to the Dai Kaioshin then to each other. I looked at the Dai solely, a almost pleading look on my face as he looked down at me once again. I felt scared again, but this wasn't the same kind of scared that I had felt in the past. No, it was different and something I didn't want to feel again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? After all, you know how much trouble it was to teach Akira."

"He was younger then Kibito and had too much energy in him. I have a feeling about this boy. He will do great things in the future."

"Let me think about this then I will give you my decision." With those words, the Dai Kaioshin turned around and walked out of the palace for good, not even bothering to look back at the others.

****

To Be Continued.....


	9. Chapter 8: Times Do Change

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Eight: _ Times Do Change_

I watched as each of the Kaioshins sit down painfully at the table that was inside the West Kaioshin's kitchen, ignoring their tattered clothing and almost healed wounds as I stood near the top of the table. When the East Kaioshin had told the other three that my 'gift' was that of healing, I had three pairs of eyes look longingly at me as they moved closer to me, wanting a piece of that healing power to touch them. I muttered something under my breath about not really knowing how to do that, but the South Kaioshin insisted that I at least _try_ to do something with it. It had taken a lot of time for me to make some of that healing stuff come from my fingertips, but it worked somewhat on them then what I had expected.

I knew I didn't do a good job about it as I sat down on the chair that was behind me, my eyes wandering over each of the Kaioshin. They still had a lot of cuts and bruises on their faces, arms, and other places that I couldn't see, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. I wanted to say how sorry I was for not doing something else, but the East Kaioshin wouldn't let me finish my sentences every time that I had tried. He seemed to be in a worse mood then he had been in before, and I told myself that I had to keep a distance away from him for a while.

The Kaioshin had remained almost perfectly silent since the Dai Kaioshin had left, speaking softly only when they had to or when a quick question was asked. It was the North Kaioshin's idea to get something to eat before the day was out and the rest agreed without question. I didn't notice any other assistant to the Kaioshins that was around, and wondered if anyone was really going to eat something. I was starving myself, but I didn't want to say anything to anyone about it since I had been silence so many times before about food in the past.

"What are you really going to do about Kibito?" The North Kaioshin asked, his voice just above a whisper, his eyes moving over towards the East Kaioshin. This Kaioshin didn't say anything at first, his eyes going down towards the table in a manner that meant either he was thinking about something or he didn't want to say anything at all.

"I don't know. I can't defy the Dai any more then I have done in the past," He said bluntly, raising his head slightly as he moved his gaze towards me. I saw something in his eyes that told me that he wanted to do this yet couldn't, but I didn't believe that look. "I honestly tried, Kibito. I am sorry."

"It is okay. I suppose I'll enjoy living in another hell," I grumbled, not even meeting his gaze at this point. I was already harboring a small hatred for him anyways and this was just fueling it even more so.

"It is not okay, damn it," The South Kaioshin snapped, banging a hand onto the table. "East, you need to do something about this child even if it defies the Dai again. It doesn't matter what you do as long as he is still safe."

"I know, but it still is something I can not do anymore."

"He is right, you know," The West Kaioshin agreed, nodding her head slightly. "I've seen many possessed people before, by Majin hand or otherwise, and I don't recall ever seeing a wild look in their eyes like I saw today. They are just waiting for this moment to jump onto Kibito when he is not guarded at all."

"We all know that there is something about him that is special even if he doesn't see it in himself or we don't know what exactly it is," The North one said, smiling down towards me. I wanted to say something about this matter, but I remained silent throughout it. There wasn't much for me to say in this matter, and I was going to dive deeper into it then I already was if I said anything.

"Well?" The West Kaioshin demanded, looking coldly towards the East Kaioshin with all the anger that she could muster at the moment. There was another short, odd silence between the Kaioshin before anyone spoke.

"We just have to wait for the Dai's decision before we do anything about the child," He said finally, looking back down at the table. I sighed, my shoulders slumping as the Kaioshin fell silent once again, all made in their own way to really speak.

****

There wasn't much else to do then eat and it wasn't until a half hour later did any food come to the table in a fast manner. I didn't really see who had brought it out to us as I continued to stare at the table top in front of me. The lure of food only brought me out of my trance long enough for me to eat something so that my stomach would stop growling. Like many times before, I didn't over eat or do anything that suggested to the other's that I was still hungry even after I finished eating what little food I took. It was just the way I was, and I didn't think I was ever going to change.

The meal had been quiet for the most part, the only words being spoken to each other were the ones to pass something to someone else. When they were handed something, it was almost like a death glare to that person for asking for something. I hadn't seen the East Kaioshin's face look so tense before in the short time I had already known him, the same scowl on his face not changing a bit. It was like he wanted to get away from the other Kaioshin's before he did something to them or to me.

After we had eaten, the South Kaioshin was the first one to excuse himself from the table before he had rushed out of the room in a hurry. The North wasn't too far behind him, glancing back behind him as he left. I didn't blame them for leaving so quickly afterwards; I would have too if I had the chance to, but I didn't. I couldn't leave without the East Kaioshin taking me back to his palace or some other place on the planet for me to fend for myself. He was the last Kaioshin to leave the West's palace, lingering just for a moment to talk quietly with her before we left.

It wasn't long afterwards that I was on the Kaioshin's back once again as he flew towards his own palace in the East. He didn't talk to me at all as he flew faster then he had before, possibly ignoring the fact that I was still with him. I really didn't care if he knew I was still around or not as long as he didn't attempt to drop me off of his back and have me plummet down towards the ground. I had to admit that it was a long ways down from the position in the sky that the Kaioshin was flying at, and I didn't want to know what it felt like to fall from where we were at the moment.

"Do you really want to stay on this planet, Kibito?" He asked after about fifteen minutes of nothing but flying.

"Only if you want me to be on this planet. I don't want to stay here, knowing you want me off," I told him, ignoring the fact that he was going slightly faster then before. "I can always live on another planet somewhere in the universe."

"I don't care if no one else wants you to be on this planet or whatever. I am asking you personally if you want to stay here or not. Your choice."

I blinked my eyes for a moment, confused as to what he really wanted me to say to him. I hadn't been asked what I wanted since it had never really matter in the past, so I didn't know how to answer it exactly. What I wanted and what really happened were always two different things.

"I can tell you have to think about it, Kibito," The Kaioshin replied dully. "If I had the choice, you would be able to stay here."

"Then why _can't_ I stay here? i know the Dai doesn't want me to be here, but still."

"Kibito, it isn't about him not wanting you to stay on this planet, but it is about something completely different."

"Then tell me. Tell me _why_ I can't stay here."

"Because no one is supposed to know about Kaioshin-Kai _or_ the Kaioshin! You, Kibito, are one of the few outside of any of this that know about it and know who we are. The Dai wants to protect you in any way that he can but he also has to protect Kaioshin-Kai as well."

"Then why don't you...."

"Shut up, Kibito. Just shut up. I am tired of hearing about the ways that you have come up with for us to rid of you or how everything in your life has been hell. The pity trip ended hours ago and now I wonder why I saved you in the first place," The East Kaioshin snapped coldly. I opened my mouth to say something in return to that, but kept my voice silent instead. I knew he was mad at me for what I had been saying and perhaps he was right. _Maybe I should have stayed quiet all this time without telling everyone what I had been through,_ I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, turning my gaze to the right to watch the clouds go past us.

"Sure you are," He grumbled angrily. "Just be quiet until we reach the palace, okay?"

"Whatever," I replied softly, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again. It was going to be a long trip indeed back to the palace of the East Kaioshin.

****

I had thought that it would take the East Kaioshin at least a couple of hours for him to get back to his palace, but I was wrong yet again on that. Instead of slowing down for my sake, he kept going a little bit faster then he had before, still ignoring the fact that I was on his back, holding on for my life. We had remained silent the whole time as well, our mouths not speaking the words that I knew we both wanted to speak to the other but didn't. I had come to learn that it was in the best interest of everyone that I remained silent at this point so that my words or any action leading up to them wouldn't anger anyone else more.

It had only taken us another half hour to reach the marble and stone palace, which was a surprise to me entirely. I hadn't expected him to go so fast in such a short of time, but then again the East Kaioshin wasn't someone that a person would normally meet somewhere else. Once we had landed onto the ground in front of his palace, I received another surprise much less to the Kaioshin's surprise as well. Standing just outside the entrance of the palace stood the Dai Kaioshin, his hands barely going behind his back as his eyes stared intently at the East Kaioshin as I slid down his back and onto the ground.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, knowing full well who he was talking to as he walked up to him. I wasn't far behind as I moved my eyes down towards the ground, my lips in a tight thin line so that I wouldn't say anything in front of the Dai.

"Good evening to you too," The Dai said warmly, ignoring the iciness that was in the other Kaioshin's voice. The East Kaioshin stopped at the pudgy Kaioshin's right side, his eyes narrowing at the palace that was in front of him. "I suppose you are wondering why I am here so late in the evening, hmmm?"

"I don't wonder why. I know why," The other replied, his tone not changing. "It's about the boy, correct?"

"Correct." The Kaioshin turned his body to face the East's, his eyes closing for a moment before blinking open. "I have been thinking about your proposal about taking him in as your assistant. It seems rather odd that you would want to take a young child in even though that is a good age to start training him in being a bodyguard and such. Akira wasn't that hard to train even though....."

"Just get to the point, Dai. It's late, and we've had a long day."

"I know." The Dai sighed, taking a glance towards me. I wasn't totally ignoring the conversation being Kaioshins, but I had tuned out most of it since it concerned me. I already knew that I was going to be sent off planet in a couple of days anyways, so why bother listening to them arguing over me?

"Well?" The East Kaioshin demanded, moving his eyes over towards the Dai Kaioshin without moving his head over to him.

"Are you going to train him or aren't you?"

"It would be pointless to do so in two days. He doesn't even know how to fly much less anything else. It would take those two days just for me to teach him how to fly with me doing everything else."

"Two days? TWO DAYS?" The Dai bellowed, causing me to jump slightly and stare up at him in surprise. Even the East Kaioshin backed up and turned his head towards the other with wide eyes. "What makes you think that he has only two days to train or anything else for that matter?"

"You said that I had to leave in a couple of days, didn't you?" I said meekly, hiding behind the East as I peeked out from behind him. I knew that he couldn't have forgotten _that_ quickly in _that_ short amount of time.

"Yes, but the law is that only the Kaioshins and their assistants may stay here, and the East Kaioshin doesn't have an assistant. He needs to train one, and I don't see anyone else on the planet or the universe besides you that could do it."

"But....I thought.....you.....Kibito...." The East Kaioshin stammered out, his eyes blinking slightly. 

"I said I'd _think_ about it, if my memory is correct. I never said how _long_ I'd think about it. So, he can stay although it was a hard decision to make. Don't allow many people to stay here much less become a God's assistant," The Dai sighed, nodding slightly. "That is, if you still want to have Kibito as your assistant. I know things can change in a short amount of time, especially a Kaioshin's mind."

There was a pause between them, my eyes darting up towards the East Kaioshin. My heart skipped several beats as he glanced down at me, but it dropped down to my knees as soon as I saw the look in his eyes. I knew better then to give myself any hope of having a safe place to stay even though I figured any place was safe for a small period of time.

"Things do change," The Kaioshin replied just as coldly as before if not a little bit colder then before. There was a quicker pause between the two Kaioshin as they locked eyes before they nodded to each other. The East Kaioshin then took me by the arm and pulled me into the palace for what I assumed would be my second to last night on this planet.

I didn't know how right the Kaioshin's words would be.

****

To Be Continued.....


	10. Chapter 9: It Begins

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Nine: _It Begins....._

I hadn't been inside the East Kaioshin's palace more then a few moments when he had ordered me to the room I had been in before. I had started to protest about that, but he wouldn't hear me out. The look that he had on his face seemed to tell me that he wasn't going to argue with me, so I trudged up the stairs and went to the same room I was in before. I had wanted to slam the door really hard to show how I felt at the moment, but held back on that urge. I remembered to keep my emotions in tack about things like this and went on about my business.

I know laid on the bed, my arms and legs stretched on it as I stared up at the ceiling. I hadn't been there long, maybe an hour or so; I couldn't tell. I didn't care either as I sighed, boredom setting in. I just thought how this last week had been and how it had affected me. Most of it happened so fast that I didn't know what to think or react. My mother's death had affected me the most then anything else that had happened, leaving a big void in my heart. She was possibly the closest person that had been in my life and seemingly understood what I was feeling. Although she had been overprotective of all of us, my mother always seemed to smile down at us the same way. That had made me feel good about things and forget what was wrong on the planet that had surrounded me.

I wiped several crystal blue tears from my cheeks as I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest. I then wrapped my arms around my legs, placing my face onto my knees as I wept. I was tired of hiding these tears from everyone else that was around me. I was tired of being pushed away so many times in my life. I just wanted my life to be like everyone else's rather then this hell that I called my own. I hated it. I hated every waking moment of it and wanted to be over with as soon as possible.

A knock at the door made my head life up from my knees as I looked over towards it. I didn't say anything as the door opened all the way and the East Kaioshin stepped in, holding a black tray in his light purple hands. I watched him move slowly towards me, balancing a glass of milk on it with whatever food was on it that I couldn't see until he placed it on the table in the middle of the room. He then walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it as he folded his hands onto his lap.

"I know that you don't want to leave here at all, but there are certain things at certain times that change," The Kaioshin told me lightly, his eyes moving down to his lap as he sighed. "I want you to understand that nobody doesn't want you here. We _do_ and now the Dai has extended your stay here indefinitely."

"Only if I become your assistant," I told him, wiping another tear from my face. "That's the only way."

"Unfortunately, it is. Would you take the chance to be my assistant to stay here?" He then put up a hand to stop me before I spoke. "And this has to be what _you_ want and not what anyone wants or thinks. I know that you haven't had a lot of chances to do what you want to do or be where you want to be, but hopefully it will change with whatever you decide to do."

"What does a assistant do for a Kaioshin?"

"Basically, my assistant is my first line of defense in this universe as well as a helper for the things that go on in the East Quadrant."

"Why wasn't Akira happy with it?"

"I don't know, Kibito. I honestly don't know," He told me, a light smile coming onto his lips. I could tell it was forced as I looked away from him. "I gave him anything that he wanted and things that anyone could dream of and possibly more. I guess he wasn't ready for the responsibility that came with it all or the Majins changed him; whatever it was, it wasn't something I had anything to do with. I will never know nor do I wish to know."

"I don't know if I could handle it. I mean, I am just a child after all. What if I fail?"

"You may be disappointed if you fail, but you are doomed if you don't try," The Kaioshin advised me wisely as he stood up, his smile fading as he walked slowly to the door, his back becoming rigid as he did. It took him a moment to get to it before he turned half way, placing a hand onto door knob to pull it close when he left. "Times do change around here and perhaps it is for the best for these changes. You can't live by one road alone but by many ones. By going down different paths will you find what life really takes you and how much you would miss if you don't try a little bit of everything."

"Which planet am I going to?"

"I don't know yet, but I can tell you it will be a place where you will be safe from the Majins and anything else that might harm you. I can guarantee that."

I nodded as he pulled the door closed as he left, my eyes going over towards the tray that he had left there. Cookies were on a small plate next to the glass of milk, both looking good to me as I stared at the tray for a moment before sliding off of the bed and taking a few steps towards the table. I was unsure as to what to do with it, inching my way to the table before I came next to it. I wanted to take a cookie, but held back in slight fear. I was scared of what might happen if I took one. I then shook my head, reminding myself that I was no longer on my planet and that I was somewhere else as I reached out and took a cookie from the plate. 

As I took a bite of the cookie, I took a glance towards the bed that I had been sitting on a few moments ago. I knew this was probably going to be one of the last night that I would be sleeping in it if it wasn't the last anyways. If it was, I should at least take advantage of a nice, warm bed and not worry about where I was going to be in the morning. But that was too hard to push away as I turned my head back around, pulling out a chair so that I could sit down instead of just stand up.

Even as I sat down, I wondered if the place I was going to be at would be as nice as the planet called Kaioshin-Kai was like. From the little that I had seen of it from the air, it was a beautiful planet with lush meadows and what I thought were flowers and trees growing down below in the grass. The West and East Kaioshin's palaces were sure regal enough to satisfy any family of wealth and power to some extent. The Kaioshin's themselves were nice enough, but seemed overbearing and protective of what little they had. I supposed it was because of their duties to the universe and such.

Wherever I went off to, I just hoped I would be somewhat happy there.

****

The East Kaioshin walked down the corridor of the second floor of his palace, his arms by his sides and his face straight forwards. There was a lot on his mind at this moment and the child named Kibito was one of those things. He was still deciding whether or not to keep the boy here as his assistant or have him lead a normal life on some other planet far away from Kaioshin-Kai. It would be a hell of a lot nicer then the upbringing he would have on this planet and the child would be able to be free instead of always somewhere with the Kaioshin.

But, what would be normal for Kibito? Whatever planet he would be on wouldn't be on his own and the family that he would be under the care of wouldn't be his biological one. Then again, the Kaioshins never knew their real family that much. Many of them, the older, the present, and the future generations, would be plucked from these homes and placed on a scarcely populated planet in the middle of the universe. Not even the mortal beings of the large space didn't know that Kaioshin-Kai existed unless they were fortunate enough to have been there themselves. Most of Heaven and Hell knew about the highest Gods of the universe, but these beings were of high status and really _had_ to know.

Then there was Kibito's safety among the most important things. No doubt that the Majins had a lock on him by now and were waiting for the right moment to strike him down in cold blood. Without the Kaioshin protection, he would eventually die if not by Majin hand but by his own. Even if the East Kaioshin didn't know why exactly these wizards were after the child, he was still in danger. And once a Majin had his or her gaze fixed on something, then that one would do anything to get it by all means possible. Even destroy the planet that was quite possibly the center of the universe, but that wouldn't happen. The Majins were desperate for power, yet they had no reason to destroy the planet along with the universe they so longed to control. It would be unwise of them _not_ to keep this planet alive even if it's people were long gone from protecting it.

The Kaioshin sighed, unable to think of what to do. He wanted to keep the child here, but then again he wanted Kibito to have a happy life. _What would be happy for him? Being miserable here or being miserable somewhere where he won't be protected?_ He thought to himself as he stopped at the stairs that he had come up not too long again. The Kaioshin slightly turned his head towards the stair case, his eyes moving along each individual stair like he had never seen them before in his life. He remember vaguely the first time that he had walked up to the second floor, uncertain and very confused about what his new life would lead him. Would he be happy as a servant for the universe? Would he find the same things in life as he would if he wasn't a God now? 

Those questions to those answers and more were never answered as he had never really thought about them much. His mind had been too busy with the recent events to even calculate his own happiness. Was he happy? Did he find the same things if he wasn't a God? Why was it so hard to find things that he should have by now? The Kaioshin couldn't decided what he wanted, what he needed, and what he could have as those things were given to him when he first started even if he didn't know he had them. It was a hard life, being a Kaioshin, but he had to do it. He was chosen for this life even if he didn't like it.

The East Kaioshin shook his head, attempting to push these thoughts out of his mind as he turned his head forwards and proceeded towards his own room on the other end of the corridor. In the morning, he would get everything ready for Kibito even if it wasn't the best decision to make at that time. Whatever it was, he hoped that the child would be happy with it.

****

Time seemed to go by slowly as I laid in the soft bed that I has spent the night before in, my back pressed firmly against the mattress. I was tired but my eyes didn't seem to want to stay closed as I stared at the perfect ceiling above me, hoping that I would eventually go to sleep. It was hard to do since the fear of what might happen in the morning cancelled out my desire to fall asleep. I just wanted this to be over with and done so that I wouldn't have to worry about it at any other given point in the course of the next day or so. Would I be staying here or would I be going to another planet? What would happen if the East Kaioshin were to change his mind about this matter? Would I be okay where I was going? 

These questions were too much for me to think about as I rolled onto my left side, and pulled a free pillow to my chest. I was scared of what was going to happen in the time that would come because I really didn't want to leave this place. For the time being, it gave me comfort to know that I was no longer in a war-stricken planet and far away from any death that I could have seen. Then that comfort would leave me and I would find that a certain loneliness would leave a void in my soul that wouldn't go away. At these times I wished I still had my mother to be with me so that I would feel this way, but she wasn't here. She was killed along with the rest of my family, and I had no one else in the universe. 

Not even the East Kaioshin seemed to care what I was feeling. I didn't even know myself if I cared about it, but it was the truth. He, like the other ones, wanted to find a home for me without my input in it. The Kaioshin seemingly wanted to know what I wanted, but would he put it into thought? Surely he wouldn't bother taking into consideration what I wanted, but what _did_ I want? Comfort? Love? Happiness? I didn't know, yet I wanted to find out for myself.

I closed my eyes, hoping sleep would come eventually to me.

****

Akira stood at the edge of a plain, the smoke from the battlefield barely noticed by him as he watched bodies fall onto the ground. His blood stained clothing were cut up pretty badly, hanging off of his pink skin, not even flinching when bullets sprayed in every direction. There was nothing for him to do in this war anymore besides watch those innocent souls break away from their bodies and go wherever fate allowed them to go. 

He wished he could go with these souls, but he couldn't do that. So many years spent at Kaioshin-Kai quite possibly gave him immortality, but he couldn't be sure. He knew he could eventually die, but not of natural causes. That he knew from the moment that he figured his life span. What would kill him, he didn't know and didn't really care. Whatever it was, he just hoped that he had a quick and painless death even if he was by his own hand.

"Damn you, why don't you fight with the others?" A voice said from behind him. Akira didn't move a muscle as a whip of wind shot past him, the coldness seemingly not affecting him like it should. Perhaps he welcomed this coldness instead of the warm feelings he should have had at that moment but didn't.

"There is no reason why I should be fighting a war I didn't even start," Akira replied as a cloaked figure came to his side a moment later. He didn't know this stranger, but knew the Majin symbol on his forehead so well. It was the only familiar thing he found slight comfort in even if it was an evil comfort that came from it. "By all accounts, there shouldn't even be a war still going on today. So many innocent people have died for a cause that was made so long ago. I quit fighting as it is useless to do so."

He knew he was telling all of this to the wrong person, but he didn't care. There was nothing else to live for besides his own death which could not come more quickly. It would be only a matter of time, he figured, before something or someone killed him and his misery would be over with. He had betrayed the one person that had to put his full trust in with his life and that was over with. Gone, like the whispering wind that moved his hair around in all of her secrets.

"Those innocent lives are nothing without power. Power is what puts the strong on top of the weakling fools. The weak will perish along with those innocent's that don't bother fighting."

"That is because they don't have anyone to stand up for them. I know that I am telling this to a puppet with an invisible master, but it is the truth."

"If they don't stand up for themselves, who would do it? Not my Majin master."

"That is the problem with war," Akira replied blandly, barely glancing over towards the one that he would have considered fighting next to at any other given moment. "People can not think for themselves any more then a possessed person under Majin control can. They have to rely on those that _are_ strong in order to survive. You have to rely on a Majin to stay alive or else you will be killed."

"Speaking freely from my unknown thoughts, why did you do this? Go up against a Kaioshin, I mean. Even the Majins, in all their glory and power, have a silent fear of them and I agree with that fear."

"I just freed myself from my own master. I am no longer under the shadow of another. I want my own life and not someone else's," Akira answered semi-truthfully, giving the other one last glance before he started to walk towards an unknown destination. "Perhaps, if the chance came, you should do the same, even by a killing hand."

"Where do you think you're going?" The stranger called out towards the other.

"To see what hell my home has become," He replied, not turning around nor stopping as the smoky mist rose around him, engulfing Akira before he vanished totally into the requiem of war.

****

The morning came slow that day, the night drifting off into the other side of the planet as the light drove it away to that side. What winged creatures stirred right outside the palace now started to sing a melody that could not be heard any where else in the universe, waking me from a peaceful sleep that I had fallen into several hours before. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes in what light there was, groggily looking around once my sight had gotten used to being awake. At first, I didn't know where I was but then I remembered that I was still on the same planet I had been on before. 

Half glad that I was still there and once my eyes had woken up totally, I took off the covers that had kept me warm during the night and put my legs onto the side of the bed. My stomach rumbled for some food, my mind quickly telling it that it shouldn't ask for food just yet. I hoped that there was still some cookies left from last night since I couldn't remember if I had eaten them all as I rubbed my frizzy hair down. Stealing a glance towards the, I saw that the tray that had held the food on it the night before was gone and in it's place was neatly folded clothes. I looked down at the clothes that I had worn the day before, realizing that I slept in them set a alarm off in my head.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself, quickly jumping from the bed as I rushed towards the table. I knew I was going to get hell for sleeping in my clothes since I figured that the East Kaioshin would probably scold me like my older brother had so many times before. I had seen no reason why I should have been yelled at during those times since my night shirts then were no different then the clothes I wore during the day.

I took in a deep breath as I stopped by the table, my eyes going onto the pile of clothes that now sat there, undisturbed like they had been laying there perfectly forever. They looked somehow familiar, like I had seen them somewhere else before but couldn't pinpoint them to that person or place. I stared at them for a moment, coming out of my trance only when I heard the shuffle of feat behind me. I spun around, unsure as to who it was as my gaze fell onto him. The East Kaioshin stood there near the doorway, his eyes wide with surprise as he held a pair of boots in his hand.

"What are you doing up so early?" He inquired, walking up slowly as if he had never seen me before.

"Couldn't sleep, really. Too nervous," I replied, keeping my eyes on him as he placed the boots by the table, his eyes on me as well.

"About what?"

"I don't know where I am going to go now. I figured that you should get a head start on placing me on a new planet." I then nodded over towards the clothing that he must have put there when I was asleep. "I suppose those are from the new home I have. Where am I going?"

"Well, you are right about the head start," The Kaioshin replied, chuckling. "And you aren't going anywhere for the moment until you have eaten something, then it is off to do a couple of things."

"What about the clothing?" I asked, now becoming confused about his words

"What...oh, these old things?" He asked, looking towards the pile of clothes then back towards me. "Used to be Akira's when he was your age. I figured that you two would be the same size and everything, but I could be wrong." He sighed as he shook his head, moving towards the door with long strides. "Hurry up and get dressed. You've got a lot to learn before you can do anything else."

"I guess my new home awaits, huh?" I mumbled, looking longingly towards the clothing as I took off the socks that I had worn the day before. "So, what does this planet look like? Are the people nice there?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" The Kaioshin snapped, stopping at the door as he turned around to face me. After I took off the socks, I looked over at him to see that he had his hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised towards me, and his lips in a thin line.

"Aren't I going to a new home today?"

"Wha....new home.....the...gah!" The East Kaioshin flustered up, his mouth moving in silent words before a realization hit that I wasn't talking about what he thought I was talking about. "Oh, you were talking about me taking you to another planet. I see now. I suppose we both thought we were talking about same thing, ne?"

"So, you aren't taking me to a new planet?" I asked, becoming more confused then ever. "Then, why are you saying......"

"Child, don't you ever listen to your elders?" He scolded me, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Didn't the Dai say that only Kaioshins and their assistants could stay here?"

"Yes, but I thought that you didn't want me here so you were going to take to a new planet to live."

"Oh, so all this made you think that?" 

"Yes, so if you don't mind, let me get dressed so that we can go," I said dryly, crossing my arms over my chest. "You said I had a lot to learn, didn't you? I want to know _everything_ about that planet before I live there."

"I meant, you have a lot to learn about _this_ planet," The Kaioshin hissed, rolling his eyes. "You can't very well be my assistant without knowing a thing or two about the planet your charge lives on."

"But....but....." I started, my mouth dropping open as my arms fell back to my sides. I thought I heard him wrong or he may have said the wrong words to the wrong person. "I....thought....but....."

"I can't leave you on another planet in the condition you are in nor will I allow the Majins to learn that you aren't under the protect of the Kaioshin's. Besides," The Kaioshin started, a smile coming onto his lips, "you have a power within you that could very well help the universe some day, and I'll be damned if it is going to waste. You've got a lot of training to do in the years ahead, and I suggest that we get started as soon as breakfast is done, okay?"

I didn't answer him as I stood there, gawking at nothing in particular. The East Kaioshin took that as a yes, laughing to himself as he closed the door behind him so that I could get dressed in peace. I stood there for several minutes, the shock of being able to stay here wearing off slightly as I turned back around to the clothing that had been set out for me. I realized now where I had seen these garments before: Akira was wearing them the day before. _The clothing of an assistant to a Kaioshin,_ I thought as I picked up a piece of clothing and stared at it.

At long last, I finally found my place in the universe.

****

To Be Continued......


	11. Chapter 10: And Everything After

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

Chapter Ten: _And Everything After_

It had only taken me about ten or so minutes to get myself dressed before I had rushed out of the room and dashed down the stairs to the lower level of the palace. I was both happy that I had new home to be at and I was scared about was yet to come in the future. Was everything going to be a repeat of my home? Would I be taken care of even though I really didn't need anyone or anything to take care of me? I didn't know what was going to happen until it actually happened and hopefully things would change for the better. I really wanted a new life even if the old one left me cold and bitter if that.

Once I had bounded down the stairs in my new clothes, I found the East Kaioshin standing there, waiting for me patiently. He smiled down to me tenderly, his eyes glimmering with a certain happiness in them. The dread within of me grew once I had stopped in front of him, my eyes shifting up to his light purple face. I could tell that he was tired in a sense but still had a certain liveliness to him that overruled the tiredness. 

"Time to start your training," He told me in a bland voice, the sparkle of happiness fading as his face became more serious then it had before. "It is going to be a long path until you actually will be able to protect me off of Kaioshin-Kai as well as a trust must be earned to do so, yet today will be a start for you. First, we will have breakfast as we can't start the day without having something to eat. Then, it is off to your reading and writing and other educational skills."

"Uh....." I whispered as the Kaioshin turned and started to walk towards the dining room. He turned his head around to look at me, an eyebrow raised to indicate that I had to follow him.

"You can't very well not be educated while you are serving me, now can you?"

"I, um...." I started, scratching the back of my head as I followed him towards the dining room. _How am I going to tell him this?_ I thought to myself, embarrassed at the mere thought of this.

"There is nothing to fear about this. The training and whatnot may be hard, but it will be worth it," He spoke up as we entered the dining room. Food had already been placed along the first few seats of the table as Kaioshin stopped at the head of the table and turned around to face me. "Now, eat your breakfast so that the training can begin."

"I don't know how to read," I blurted out, my eyes going wide as I stared at him for a moment before hanging my head low. I could feel his penetrating gaze on the top of my head and I didn't bother looking up at him as I heard him walk towards me. I was too embarrassed at what I had just to bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Kibito," The East Kaioshin whispered, kneeling in front of me as he placed a hand under my chin, bringing my head up so that I could look him in the face. I had to divert my eyes a little as I moved my head away so that I wouldn't look at him directly but he just pushed my gaze back onto him by using his other hand.

"I...I never was taught how to. There were few books left and there were few that could read them. My mother was probably the only person in my family who _could_ read," I said in a low voice, my eyes tearing up. "But my father forbad her to teach us how to read and write because he knew we were going to die on that planet. He didn't want to waste time on teaching us things we would never use in our lifetime. I'm sure you don't want to have someone teach me now because of this. It would be a waste of that person's time and yours as well."

"No, you're wrong," He said slowly, dropping his hands from my face. I blinked my eyes, somewhat surprised at his words. "It is just a little setback, that's all. How about this: I'll teach you how to read myself. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Y..yes..." I stammered, a small smile coming to my lips.

"Good. Now, let's eat before the food gets cold," He said, nodding slightly as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the table to sit down at the same seat that he had sat at before.

It would be a long and hard journey, but it wouldn't be one that I would have to do alone.

****

After a long and nearly silent breakfast, the two of us headed towards the library with me trailing slowly behind the East Kaioshin. I had my eyes down towards the marble floor as I twirled several strands of my hair around one of my fingers. He didn't have to do this for me by teaching me how to read and such, but it seemed like he still wanted to take on this job himself. I had told him several times during breakfast that it wasn't worth the effort to teach me something that I hadn't learned by now yet he insisted that he didn't mind doing it or anything else that might come up.

I sighed, looking at the back of the Kaioshin. It was then that I realized that I was nearly as tall as him even though I was only eight years old and he was older then I knew. Of course, I knew I was different then anyone else that was on my planet or this one, so that realization floated away from my mind and out of my thoughts. My eyes then drifted towards the walls of the hallway that we were going down I hadn't had the chance before to really take a good look at the palace itself since everything seemed to be going at a steady, quick pace then. Now there were things that I hadn't noticed before, things that were different in a sense that I couldn't really put my mind on.

There were designs of flowers, vines, and other kinds of plants going along the border between the ceiling and the top of the wall with a plain white background to it. The walls itself were painted green, red, and yellow, each color fading into the next with a soft, flowing tint to them. At the point where multicolor wall met marble floor, there was another border but this time it was a filter of a certain light upon a black vine that moved up and down with ease. The floor was covered with marble tiles that stretched to one end of the hallway to the other in a never-ending array of a shiny reflection. The ceiling above was coated with a dull color of grey that went from nearly black-looking to a soft grew as we walked along.

"Here we are," The East Kaioshin said as he stopped at a towering doorway that nearly reached up to the ceiling above. I stopped next to him as he gestured to the open doorway with his head, a light smile overshadowing his happiness. Feeling like my heart was going to burst through my chest, I peered around him as I looked into the room in which we had stopped at. Inside were shelves upon shelves of books that reached as tall and as wide as the whole room itself. Ladders went up towards the top of the shelves in order to reach the highest books at the peak of them all. On the other side of the room sat a pair of stained glass windows in which overlooked the gardens that laid just outside the palace. A desk sat in the middle of these windows, a chair underneath of it as things cluttered the desk top. Several plush chairs were placed along the room overtop a plush white carpet as a single three seat couch stood several feet in front of a cold fireplace. There were a few lamps placed about the room to give light to those that would want to curl up onto one of the many chairs to read a selected book.

"Wow," I mused in meek surprise, stepping around him as I walked to the doorway so that I could get a better look inside. The only other place that I had seen so many books was inside the West Kaioshin's own library.

"My words exactly when I first saw this place," The Kaioshin replied, stepping behind me as he placed both of his hands onto my shoulders. "This is where you will be spending your time learning how to read, write, and everything else that you can't lean anywhere else. It will take a lot of discipline and patience to through _most_ of these books, but you will manage."

"How much time do I have to spend on that?"

"It depends, really. Some lessons will only take a half hour or so while others will take up the better part of your day. Everything will be rotated so that you won't easily fall in a normal routine and get bored because this job isn't routine. While some things may stay the same, others may just very well mean the difference between saving both your life _and_ mine." He patted my shoulders as he lead me into the room. "You just have to be ready for anything and everything that will come in your path."

"What if I am not ready?" I asked nervously as I sat down onto the couch. The East Kaioshin walked to the nearest shelf, moving a single small leather-bound book from it before he walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. "What if I make a mistake?"

"There are times in life, young Kibito, that your training will not prepare you for. In those times, _you_ have to make the right choice to save a single life or to save many," He told me as he opened the book to the first couple of pages of it. "Don't worry about making mistakes. That is how we learn things in life by making a mistake and correcting it so that we won't make it again." He smiled down at me once again. "Remember, Kibito. One day, you will have to make the decision to either save _my_ life or a whole new generations. When that time comes, I want you to forget me and save those that need to be saved."

"But, what about you? I mean, I am sworn to protect you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I have lived a long life that needs to fuse out when it is time to do so. There will another that will take my position as the East Kaioshin and that person I know you will serve. Just don't worry about it right now. That moment won't come for a very long time."

"O-okay," I stammered as he pointed to the page of the book. I knew it was going to take a long time to learn everything and anything that I needed to learn. Perhaps it would be a journey that I needed to take instead of living on a war-stricken planet, rotting in a place that I didn't need to be in. Right now, though, I was just content on having a warm bed to be in and a place to call home even if it wasn't my real home.

****

****

Twelve Years Later

The land hadn't changed in the years that had passed, but those that lived there had changed. At least, in wisdom, knowledge, and power. Their outward appearance stayed at an age, in which fate has chosen so delicately, when they just barely started their adult lives. Yet, they had more power and knowledge in their bodies then any other beings in the universe. These creatures stand tall and proud during troubled times but playful when all seriousness left. These are the Kaioshin; the highest known Gods in the universe.

I stood behind the Eastern Kaioshin, my hands clasped behind my back with my eyes straight ahead and my face serious. I still wore the same clothing that I had received many years earlier yet these garments now fit my bigger and taller body. I was no longer the scared little boy that had lost his family and home but now a older, wiser man that protected a God. A God that had taken me in so that I would not be sent to some other forsaken planet. I still didn't know exactly why he had bothered then or why he wanted me to be his assistant. I was just grateful for everything that he had done for me. Now it was my turn to repay him for those things and much more.

I had spent the last twelve years learning how to do the smile things that I had never been taught before while learning things I needed to know whenever the East Kaioshin and I would leave the planet. It was a good three years before I was even allowed to do the necessary tasks to do my job well. Even then I had made many mistakes, and I was corrected every time I had made one. As the years passed, I became more and more sure with everything that I had done and more longing to do the thing I did best.

The memories of my past has never left me, haunting my dreams to the point where I dreaded to fall asleep. During the nightmares, I'd wake, drenched in a cold sweat as I'd sit up quickly. At times I swore, even though I was many planets away from my home planet, I could barely see the movements of many people in my room despite the fact that I would be the only one in there. The Kaioshin tried to comfort me in this, but it failed more often then not.

"....and that is everything up to now," The Dai Kaioshin said as he moved along the line of four other Kaioshin that stood in near perfection in front of the Dai's palace. Other bodyguards, like me, stood behind their own charges, each of their positions nearly identical as mine yet they were not as serious as myself.

"Yes, sir," All four Kaioshins muttered at the same time, their eyes faltering for a moment before they moved back to the highest Kaioshin there.

"That is all for now. We have worked hard in the past week, so I think it is time to rest," He stated, his pacing stopping as he turned to face these Kaioshins. He nodded to them, indicating that they could go to wherever they needed to be at that moment. Each Kaioshin nodded in turn back at him, smiling in their own way as they turned to leave with their bodyguards. Before the East Kaioshin and I could leave with the others, the Dai called out, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Y-yes," The Kaioshin stammered out, turning back around as the other Kaioshin moved past him without any looks towards their fellow Kaioshin. I stood there, not knowing whether or not I should stay with my own charge or leave with the rest as they took flight into the air. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"You've been taking a liking to one such planet in the far reaches of your Quadrant," The elder Kaioshin started, an eyebrow raised. "Care to tell me why you've left Kaioshin-Kai late at night and sometimes without your assistant?"

"I....I...." The East Kaioshin began as he was now at a loss for words, his face going red as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "I was just checking up on them because I am, um, just worried that....that..."

"That what?"

"Worried that something would happen in that sector. After all, it _is_ very volatile in that area and it doesn't help that....."

"I know, but it doesn't concern us right now even if all of us has had trouble in that place. If things get a little bit more hostile there, ,then you can do whatever you have to do. Otherwise...."

"I know, I know," The Kaioshin grumbled, slumping his shoulders. It is none of my business to really do anything about this right now. I should wait until something drastic happens, right?"

"Exactly," The Dai answered, bobbing his head in agreement. "Now off with you both. I'm sure that there is a lot of things that you two need to be doing right now."

"Yes sir," We said together with me looking over towards my charge. His face was no longer red but nearly back to it's original light purple color. I had to smile at him for this, following the Kaioshin as he turned around, taking a few steps away from the Dai before taking off from the ground. 

It was one of those times that I was glad to be somewhere else then a planet covered in war.

****

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" I asked blandly as I stood near the doorway of the East Kaioshin's room, the Kaioshin himself pacing in front of his bed. This room was the biggest bedroom of them all, but also the plainest. There wasn't much to gawk at once inside as many people would figure that it would have the most interesting designs and exotic furniture in the whole palace. Those that were lucky enough to wander into the East Kaioshin's bedroom would be disappointed in what they saw once there, yet some would figure he wouldn't go to any extreme for himself.

"You know what would happen if the Dai ever found out what I have really been doing over there?" The deity cried out, ringing a sock in his hands as he continued to pace back and forth in front of his canopy bed. "I'd lose my title, my powers, the memories that I have had here. Everything! There is no reason why I should even bother with it."

"But....but...." 

"No, Kibito, listen....." He started, stopping so that he was facing me. "I can't give this up because of love. I shouldn't even have done this in the first place. I...I..."

"You're stuck, right?"

"Yes, I am," He admitted, sitting down onto the edge of the bed as I walked over to him. "I don't know what to do. It's either tell the Dai the truth about this and lose everything that I have known since I was young or lose the one that I love. It's a hard decision to make." The Kaioshin sighed as he looked up at me. "If you had the chance, would you give up what you were doing now if you ever fell in love?"

"I don't know, sir," I replied, a forced half smile coming onto my lips. Even after all this time, I still wasn't much of one to really show any emotions. There times, I would admit, that some things got the best of me and I allowed those certain emotions float out. The rest of these times I made everyone around me guess what I was feeling inside, even myself. "I would probably go for both."

"Both? Why?"

"Because, that way, I don't have to chose between two things I want. Of course, no one ever gets what they want and keeps everything old."

"You don't know that, Kibito," The East Kaioshin replied, smirking a little. "Sometimes, you could get things you really want and still have the old things. It just depends on how much you want those things."

And how right I knew he was.

****

To Be Continued.....


	12. Chapter 11: Reflections

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

Author Note: If anyone has read the sequels to this (A Truth Untold I & II), then you know that they contain Shoonen-ai. Although this chapter won't contain any direct relationship-type things (i.e. kissing, etc), it will contain the same feelings in it. So, remember: don't like it, don't read it. ^_^ Have fun!!!!

Chapter Eleven: _Reflections_

****

Two Weeks later

I don't remember ever being so torn between a simply duty to a person and a ever-growing love to that certain person. In fact, the only time I can remember feeling love towards anyone is the kind of love that is shared between family. I had long since lost my own family in a war that shouldn't have been happening and there were few others that I could ever put any kind of love towards. Oh, the West Kaioshin would be perfect for any man in the universe, but she could be too flirty towards anyone and that is what probably turned me off from her. But, my love was directed towards someone else in the Kaioshin order. A love towards the one person I was sworn to protect.

I stood at the window in the library of the East Kaioshin's palace, my hands clasped tightly behind my back. My face was serious like it had always been for many years now, no emotions on it whatsoever. I had learned how to hide my emotions well even more then I had in the past, my training as a bodyguard allowing me to do so. Besides, everything that I lived for was either gone or ignored the signs of love that I showed to them. Even the Kaioshin that I protected ignored the simple looks I gave him constantly along with the smiles that I know he could at least give back to me.

I wanted so desperately to tell him how I felt towards him, but every time I would bring up the subject of love, he would talk about the one that he truly loved. The one that he went to every chance that he could. The one that he left on that planet on the far reaches of the East Quadrant. I despised her so deeply for taking the one that I had begun to have feelings for, yet I couldn't show that hatred towards her or my hurt towards him. Neither would understand that simple emotion that I had for him. 

"Kibito?" The East Kaioshin called out from the entrance to the library, his voice soft and full of worry. I didn't bother to turn around to face him as a scowled deepened on my face. I didn't want to look at the same person that had ignored my heart and my love for all these years we had been together. I knew he probably didn't share the same feelings but at least he could show a little compassion towards me.

"Kibito," He repeated, this time a little bit closer and a little bit more stern then he had been before. I turned my head ever so slightly to the left, my eyes wandering over to where he stood with wandering eyes. I didn't let my scowl lessen when I saw him nor did it get any deeper as he took a few more steps towards me. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

"Sorry, sir," I mused, bowing my head down in mock respect, casting a small smile towards him. "I was deep in thought and didn't hear you."

"Hmpf. A little bit of humor I would normally accept, but that isn't the case at the moment," He growled, narrowing his ebony eyes at me at that moment. My smile faded as all seriousness came back onto my face, my eyes dropping down towards the ground. "There are some more important things I need to say."

"Yes sir. Whatever you need to tell me, I will listen."

"First of all, there is a _slight _problem with my, ah, current relationship," The Kaioshin mused, his own eyes darting away from me. I glanced up at him, a hopeful smile on my lips. Perhaps the Dai had finally found out about the love that the East Kaioshin was sharing with a mortal woman of the Lesser Realm, but that was just a hopeful dream. Or, maybe something else had happened to her or between them that caused this relationship to go down hill.

"What kind of problem?" 

"I think that the Dai may already have an idea as to what is going on between the two of us. He may be kind and understanding, but he isn't stupid. I don't want to have to get on his bad side if he ever had one. Besides, I'd hate to see what his reaction would be if he ever _did_ find out."

The first sentence that my charge had spoken nearly sent me into a state of pure bliss, yet I remained calm as anything on the outside. Inside, however, I was jumping up and down like a child that had just received a present on his birthday. I was pleased to know that something wasn't going to go right for a change and maybe I would be able to have that chance with him. Anything was possible now that the Dai was beginning to suspect something was amiss.

"But, that comes my second point that I have to make," The East Kaioshin said in an even softer tone of voice that he had used just a few moments earlier. I stared at him hard, the happiness that had been inside of me had begun to fade as he looked back at me just as hard. "I think she may be pregnant."

"What?" I asked, trying my best to hide a certain disappointment on my face. I attempted to show some surprise instead of that disappointment, but that was just as hard as to hide something from him as it was to show it.

"Yes, that was my exact thought when she told me. I hope that it is something else besides that, but I can't be sure until she gets herself checked out. It might be a few days or a few weeks until she tells me what exactly is going on, so can you please not say anything to the Dai until we know for sure as to what is going to happen?" He looked at me pleadingly like a child that wanted some kind of after dinner treat that his or her parents wouldn't give to that child. I bit my lower lip, my eyes wandering back up to the window that overlooked the vast meadows of Kaioshin-Kai. _I should tell the Dai anyways in spite of his request not to tell him, but then again, the East Kaioshin was the one that took me in even after he defied the Dai so many times before,_ I thought to myself, torn once again between my love for him and the duty I had to perform.

"I won't say anything," I promised dryly, swearing something under my breath so that he wouldn't hear me. At least, hopefully he didn't hear me mutter those words that I knew he would get angry over.

"Thank you," He said, nodding quickly with a hint of happiness in his voice. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"You are welcome," I told him as the Kaioshin turned around and walked swiftly out of the room. _For hurting me once again,_ I added silently to myself as I continued to stare out of the window, feeling sorry for the things I never got a chance to say.

****

A couple of days had past and still there was no word from the woman that stole _my_ Kaioshin away from me. After dinner that night, I sulked up into my room even if the night was warm and perfectly clear of any clouds. Before, we would sit out underneath the sky and see how many different images we could make out of the stars. If I was really lucky, the Kaioshin would put his head in my lap like he was taunting me, a light smile on his lips as he pointed up towards the Heavens above. Those few precious moments would last for the rest of my life even if they were just for a few moments at a time. Those were the only times I felt like I had no care in the universe and everything that was on my mind would float away into nothingness. Now there was nothing for me to remise upon as those moments were now broken away.

I took in a deep breath, laying on my stomach on the bed that I had slept on for countless years now. I put my arms underneath my chin, my eyes closing tightly to starve off any tears that might come streaming out of my eyes. I was tired of trying to show any emotions towards anyone or anything since it was always me that would get pushed away from that thing or person. It was hard enough as it was to watch the one that I love, love someone else.

There were times that it seemed like everyone was against me, pushing me back to the point where I had been before but I had always gone up against the wind. There were even more times that I wished that I could crawl underneath a rock and die so no one would ever have to worry about me again but I kept my back straight and my head up high. I couldn't allow anyone to see the hurt that was building up inside of me even if I wanted to show them it so badly. There had to be someone out there that would be right for me no matter who that person was.

A knock came at the door, causing me to snap open my eyes as I rolled over onto my back. I sat up somewhat quickly, unsure as to allow the person that was on the other side of the door in. I half figured it was the East Kaioshin with some more news that I didn't want to hear but pretended to really want to listen. The knock cam again, which made me growl slightly at it as I moved my body to the edge of the bed and placed my feet to the carpet below.

"Come in," I grumbled, gripping the edge of the bed so I wouldn't lash out at whoever was there. A moment came and went before the door opened and the East Kaioshin stepped in. I had hoped that it was one of the other Kaioshins with news of something else in the universe or someone that I hadn't seen before, but it had to be my charge. Yet, by the way worry and happiness circled on his face, I knew he had something to say about what was going on. I already knew what it was before he said anything yet I wanted to hear it anyways. Maybe I would be wrong about my assumption then again I probably wasn't.

"I suppose you already know what is going on, correct?" He said in an almost deadpan tone like he really didn't care what my response to him was. Before I could answer the question, he moved on with his words quickly. "I was right about it. She is pregnant. With twins."

"Twins?" I inquired with a little bit of curiosity. I knew what twins were, but I just wanted to make sure that I had heard him correctly.

"Yes," The Kaioshin mused, turning his gaze away from me as he shut the door behind him. He then leaned his back onto it, the happiness part fading entirely from his face as he took in a deep breath. "I should be happy about this, but I can't be. It might mean the end of my days as a Kaioshin."

"What do you want?" I asked suddenly, the question coming out of my lips so fast that even I couldn't stop them from coming out. He looked up at me with surprise, which was the same feeling I felt at that moment.

"What do I want?" He asked, blinking his eyes as he stared off into nothing. "I....I....don't know. I mean, I want to.....but then again.....the Kaioshins......"

"Go then. I am sure that the Dai can......"

"No, I won't step down from my position," He said bitterly, narrowing his eyes at me. "I'll just have to explain it to her that my job comes first and that......"

"No, you will NOT tell her such a thing," I hissed at him, standing up quickly from my bed. I stared at him, anger boiling up inside of me. If there was one thing that I could not stand, it was to see someone that I love be hurt and I wasn't about to allow him to throw away something that he cherished even if I didn't like it.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't throw away your love for her just because you are a Kaioshin. I am sure that the Dai will understand this if you tell him."

"I can't just throw away my duties that I have to this universe," He responded coolly. "My duties first then love. I shouldn't have gotten involved with anyone. It wasn't my place to do anything."

"Listen to yourself. You are starting to sound like me," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "If there is anyone that could really understand, it will be the Dai. Just explain it to him and everything will be fine."

"I....I am scared to tell him this," The Kaioshin whispered, turning his head away from me so that I wouldn't see him cry. In all of the years that I had been his assistant, I have never recalled him ever shed a tear for himself. It had always been for someone else so that they wouldn't have to cry during the times of pain and need. Perhaps everything was changing yet again in my life and I had to accept it. "I have always done things wrong in his eyes and this is something that will just be added to it."

"The Dai just sees things differently then you do. It doesn't make you wrong or him right. Everyone is different in their own special way and no one can take that away from them."

"But, what if...."

"No what ifs," I countered quickly before he could say anything else. "Doesn't the Dai always seem to accept the things the other Kaioshins do in their Quadrants? Doesn't he stay out of those things even if he knows he should?"

"Yes, he does."

"Okay then."

"You know what, Kibito?" He asked, wiping any tears off of his cheeks as he looked up at me. I tilted my head to the side, a small smile coming to my lips as the Kaioshin took several steps towards me. "You always seem to know what to say at times like this. Why is that?"

"I suppose because I lived through enough to know that there is always something good that comes out of the bad things," I answered as truthfully as I possibly could.

"Yes, that is true. Thank you, Kibito," He said, returning the same smile before turning around towards the door as he placed a hand upon the doorknob. As he opened the door, I felt a nagging feeling inside of my stomach that wouldn't leave me alone. I guessed it was because I actually wanted him to do more then just confide in me the things that he was scared of doing. Maybe he was doing the same thing that I did when I was a child who grew up too fast.

I watched leave the room, kicking myself for not telling him how I felt when I had the chance to.

****

We stood there, our hearts beating faster then any other time that we had faced things that would change our lives. A certain feeling of nervousness was in the air, hanging over us like a storm cloud that was waiting to burst with rain. Fear went through our veins, mixing with our already tainted blood, creating a sinking feeling in our stomachs that neither one of us could get rid of. We were scared, I'll admit that but each for different reasons. For him, it might be a life-changing order that he would either lose his love or his position as a God. Which ever would be taken away from him would decide his fate. For me, I would lose my own love either way the wind moved. 

At this point, I didn't care anymore. For me to watch my love not even notice the longing looks that I had given him was to feel no warmth from the sun. I was sure that he had to know something that was beginning to form between us even when I was still young. There had to be. Two people that had become close over the years could not ignore the feelings that would build up between them and not act on them. I had to keep my emotions in check because I couldn't play on them since it was my duty to keep him protected even if it meant I had to protect him from myself.

"Where is he, damn it?" The East Kaioshin whispered to me, his eyes darting around quickly. We stood inside the Dai Kaioshin's palace, our backs turned towards the arch that was the doorway into the beautiful Kaioshin-Kai. We hadn't been standing there for more than an hour, waiting for the Dai himself to come down. I figured the elder Kaioshin already knew what was going on and was just making us wait until the last possible moment. It was eating away at my charge for he was becoming more impatient with waiting and more nervous then before.

"Be patient," I commented, echoing the same words that he had uttered every time I wanted something to happen as quickly as possible. "He will be here when he gets here."

"I am tired of waiting. Besides, this is nagging at me too much for me _not_ to say anything."

"Are you sure he doesn't already know what is going on? You said it yourself that he wasn't....."

"Kibito, hush! The Dai has ways of hearing things around the planet," The Kaioshin growled, glaring up at me with his coal-black eyes. I bit my lower lip to keep from lashing back out towards him, my gaze moving away from him. "Out of all the bodyguards that I have either had or have known, you are the only one that doesn't know when to shut up when need be. Whenever I need you to say something, you just stand there with your mouth closed. Why is that?"

"Maybe it is because he knows that you'll just snap at him when he does try to say something," A high commanding voice answered before I could even open my mouth to say something. The two of us moved our eyes forwards as the Dai Kaioshin walked from the stairway that went up towards the other floors of his palace, his eyes moving from the East Kaioshin to me and then back again at the other Kaioshin. He stopped a foot or so away from us, placing his arms behind him as he took in a deep breath.

"Sir, there is something that I must tell you," The East Kaioshin said, bowing ever so slightly. "I...."

"I already know," The Dai said, interrupting him before he could say a word. "Don't you think that I would notice you running off without your bodyguard even _after_ I have warned you about that time after time? I just don't understand why you would want to throw all of this away for love although that emotion is something we must face every day of our lives."

"She doesn't even know I am a Kaioshin in the first place. I have never uttered _anything_ about Kaioshin-Kai or any of the other Kaioshins, so we are not in trouble."

"You know as well as the other Kaioshins that there is a high concentration of Majin interference in that area and I fear that something might happen. That planet has caught the Majins eyes and I fear that something will happen at any given moment. You know that if any one of the Kaioshin's gets killed that the seal that we placed on this planet will cease to exist, allowing the Majins to come back onto this planet any time they chose to."

"Yes, but they aren't looking for Kibito anymore! I am sure that by now they have completely forgotten about him."

"It is not Kibito I am worried about anymore. He is older now and has gained a lot of power since he was a child so he is able to take care of himself now. However, Majins have ways of holding grudges against people and I am just afraid that something might happen to you to make us have to fight them again," The Dai said, turning around before walking back towards the staircase. "If that is all, then you must chose between love and your duty. I suggest that you chose well because once you have, you can never get back what you lost."

"But....but....what about my unborn children?" The East Kaioshin stuttered out, moving his hands around like he was trying to comprehend this. The elder Kaioshin stopped walking, keeping his back towards us as he stood there without word. I could almost see the surprised and horrified expression that might be on his face and I could understand those emotions completely.

"What did you say?" The Dai whispered, turning around to face us once again. He then walked up to the East Kaioshin, his face just barely an inch away from the other deity's. "I hope it was just my hearing that made me think you said that."

"It isn't your hearing, sir. I...I...I....." He stammered again before his voice trailed off completely. For the first time and quite possibly the last as well, I saw anger on the Dai Kaioshin's face as he dropped his hands by his side. He clenched his fist together, quite possibly to contain that anger from being unleashed.

"If it is one thing to go behind my back it is another to....to...." The Dai furrowed, unable to finish his sentence. At this point, I started to back up, knowing that something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

"Sir, I am sorry," The East Kaioshin said in a small voice, hanging his head down towards the floor. "It was something that I couldn't control at that time."

"Sorry isn't good enough now! You know very well that Kaioshins and the Kaios must keep their being unknown to _any_ living life forms for their protection _and_ the universe's protection. If anyone who has the power to track you from which ever planet you are coming from to Kaioshin-Kai......well that is something I _don't_ want to have to worry about again," The Dai growled. "In fact, I won't have to anymore because from this moment on you are no longer a part of the Kaioshin order. You have until sunset to get off of Kaioshin-Kai before I find a way to do so."

"But, sir....." The East Kaioshin started, bringing his head up just as the Dai turned around and stormed out of the entrance to his palace. I stared after the elder Kaioshin, just as surprised as my charge was. 

"Sir, do you want me to get anything ready for your leave?" I asked solemnly as I placed my hands behind my back, my voice bland and seemingly uncaring. The Kaioshin glared up at me with narrowed eyes, his own anger flowing on his face.

"I wouldn't want to assume that you had anything to do with his decision," He hissed, turning around so that he could walk out of the palace for what might be the last time.

"No, sir. It was all your doing. I am just a bodyguard without anyone to protect anymore," I answered fully, following him out of the palace.

"It's not over yet. I'll find a way to get it back. Just you watch," He promised, determination dripping from his voice. I didn't know how right he was going to be.

****

To Be Continued.....


	13. Epilogue: The New Beginning

****

Silver Wishes

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Dragon Ball Z characters. They are owned by those who own them. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

__

Author's Note: If you are wondering (if you aren't, that's fine too :P) if there should be a 12th chapter to this fic so that it could explain a few things, then you are correct in assuming that there _should_ be (if you aren't, skip the rest of this Author's Note and read the rest of this part then). However, if you take a closer look at two of the earlier chapters, you will notice how short they are compared to the rest of the other chapters (which are usually between 5 and 9 pages a piece at a 10- to 11-point font _without_ being put into .html format. Or, as a few have pointed out to me, there isn't really anything really going on in them). When I wrote those chapters, it was during the period of time that I had stopped writing this fic and when I had started it up again. Even so, a 12th chapter isn't really needed since it would be too short to actually put up on the various sites that I have this fic on. In any case, read the ending and enjoy!

Epilogue: _The New Beginning_

****

Six Years Later

The years had gone by swiftly like the wind, going along with the endless flow of Time itself. The universe had changed little in the mortals, that dwelled in the Lower Realms, eyes but there were noticeable changes to those that had always watched over the planets that stretches across the dark abyss of space. Several planets themselves had been destroyed, either by natural causes or by some other force, as new planets were created in their place. Powers came and went like the passing of a long life, withering away until there was nothing before new and great powers came into being. Little was done about it since many were of no concern to those that were the guardians of the vast void. Very little else had changed in the deepness that was the universe; at least, from what little the Lower Realms knew of.

I knew what was going on even if I wasn't a Kaioshin; a God that was of the highest order of beings that oversaw the universe as a while and knew just about everything that went on in their realm and beyond. I had served one for many years, from the child of eight years to what it seemed like the present moment. I wasn't as old as many people would assume that I was; in the basic universe years I would probably be around the age of thirty, give or take a year or two. If I had lived anywhere else in the universe other then the sacred orb of Kaioshin-Kai, I would have probably been a mere memory in someone else's mind. Millions of years had probably passed since I had left my home that was a remote, uncharted planet, yet it somehow didn't feel that long at all.

I supposed my aging process had slowed down on Kaioshin-Kai many years ago when I was surprised at how fast everything else had changed without me aging more then the twenty-two years that I had lived on the planet that was supposed to be the center of the universe. None of the Kaioshins, including the Dai Kaioshin himself, could explain it to me properly without having to drop the subject in order to think about it further. Even then, they _still_ could not come up with a correct answer to my question that I had asked so many years ago. I had almost forgotten about that until six years ago in which everything changed. Six years that had passes since I knew he was gone and even then there wasn't anything that I could do about it.

It had happened so suddenly that I hadn't had any time to prepare for it mentally, physically, or emotionally. I knew I was supposed to protect him at all costs, ,but what happens when the bodyguard fails his charge? Allows something to kill him? What then? Does he kill himself in order to make things right? I had tried that several times, reliving the days that I had wanted to die quickly as a child, yet none of the remaining four Kaioshin would let me do that. The West said that she had spent too many sleepless nights in the past and in the future, counseling me in order for myself to fall asleep. The North disputed that he spent too many fishing trips to show that life was fun and something not to be missed. The South assured me that death wasn't an option to someone that still needed to learn things about life itself. And the Dai; the one person that oversaw everything in the universe and was the highest known deity to live at the present time. He broke down and cried at my feet, stuttering that if only he allowed the East to have this one pleasure without much thought that he would still be alive. The Dai allowed me to stay upon Kaioshin-Kai until there was a new Kaioshin in the East for me to protect. Until then, I was alone.

I can't remember all the details surrounding the Kaioshin's death, but there was one thing that I did know that the other's overlooked so many times. That one thing that kept me going was that I had a feeling that he was still alive somewhere out there and that everything was going okay for him. He had disappeared one night without me knowing or alarms going off in my head, but I knew where he had gone, and I didn't care. I dropped my feelings for him even after I confessed to the love-felt strings that were thrown at him but he had not known about until then. Instead of at least accepting the fact that someone else was going after his heart, he burnt the strings that were attached to my heart without much thought. After that, any emotions that I had felt towards anyone else were neutral with the thought of getting hurt again the one thought that I didn't want to have to think about ever again.

Now, as I stood in the inner circle of people half my size with a cloak overtop my garments and a hood covering my face to shield all those that were around from who I really was, I watched helplessly as a small creature kicked what was left of a body. I knew what the small creature was: A Majin. A Majin that I loathed and feared at the same time. Loathed because I knew what the destructive power of the wizards could do to innocent people; feared them because of that certain power that only a few could withstand. As for which Majin it was, I couldn't tell at the distance that I was at, but there was something that I didn't like about this situation. And that something was about to happen in the middle of all of this.

"Very well then. If you would like to challenge me," The Majin answered to words that I had not heard as a small child stepped forwards, getting into a fighting stance so that she would be able to fight him. My eyes darted from the child to the Majin, thoughts raging in my head as I attempted to step forwards in order to stop the child from doing what too many had already lost their lives over, yet was pushed back by another.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what that thing is?" The stranger hissed towards my ear as he held onto my arm so that I would not be able to go forwards. My eyes moved towards him, keeping the edges of my sight directed towards the creature in the center as he started to chant something under his breath. The one that had held onto me started to move out of the way, screams of terror washing over me as they reached my ears. Just as the child's body started to convulse with he spell of the Majin, a young boy of similar age reached out to pull the girl away. I did not think nor know what I was doing as I rushed over towards him, pulling the boy away from her seconds before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and became limp in my arms. Then everything became eerily quiet.

My first thought after that was to drop the child where I was standing, but my eyes darted up to the girl, who was now lying on the ground in a heap in stillness before my hidden eyes moved up towards the Majin. He at the sight of two, perhaps three if the boy had been caught in his path, dead people as his gaze fell upon me. At that moment, just as I pulled the boy into my arms more, I felt dizzy to a point where I thought I was going to faint myself. Yet, I held my ground firmly without dropping the boy down onto the ground. I could feel the creature move into my mind, probing for anything that it might use in order to make me his puppet or even worse. Then, just as easily as he had come into my thoughts, he left as the world around me came to a slow halt.

"I know who you are," The Majin hissed, narrowing his eyes as he stared intently at me. "An assistant to a dead Kaioshin." He then kicked the body next to him gleefully. "Well, take a good look at what was once that certain Kaioshin."

My eyes moved quickly towards the one that was lying there, motionless and dead. I didn't move an inch to see if it was true nor did I falter in my stance as I turned my gaze away, unable to believe words of a wizard puppet master. _No it is not,_ I thought to myself, knowing full well that the Majin would be able to read my thoughts no matter what I did to prevent it. _The Kaioshin may have vanished from Kaioshin-Kai, but he is not dead. Not now._

"Your thoughts betray you," He mused in a thoughtful manor as he stared towards the body of girl that he had killed with one chant. "As does your actions that I would figure you would take. I would never suspect that someone would willing go up against the things that he hated the most in order to save the ones that he despised."

"What things? I hate nothing," I countered forcefully.

"I've read the dying bastard's thoughts. I know what he was thinking. Do you know what his last thought was before I took his final breath?"

"I don't care or do I plan to. I do not know who this person is as I have never seen him before." I turned around with those words, ready to leave with the boy in my arms before the Majin's voice stopped me.

"Even though you do not care, I will tell you anyways. He thought of the bodyguard who's love he had betrayed six years ago."

I stopped before I could transport myself and the boy back to the scared planet of the Kaioshin, unable to believe what I had just heard. I felt like gasping out, yet I remained poised as I always had been, ever thankful that the hood was covering my face. The feeling of crying washed over me as I bowed my head down towards the boy that was now sleeping peacefully in my arms. _Is what that damned creature really saying the truth? It can't be. Majins are known to lie to get what they want,_ I thought bitterly to myself, ignoring the feeling of my mind being probed from the only other creature that was there. _And, yet, no one but the East Kaioshin himself knows of what I felt towards him._

"I don't appreciate being called a damned creature as you are to blood shed," The Majin growled, his hissing voice ringing in my ears. "Even though we Majins are prone to lying at certain points in order to get what we want, you can search the poor thing's mind yourself. You will know then for yourself."

"No, I rather not," I answered, turning my head towards the Majin. "I am surprised that you haven't killed me yet."

"You have nothing to live for. I can tell that by the way you speak. I will get to you and the boy in time. Certain things must be done in order to do things later," He stated without much thought to his words. "However, I do want the boy for my purposes. Give him to me. He is not your concern anymore."

"What does a Majin such as yourself want with a boy that can do no harm?" I asked lightly, remembering the trouble that the East Kaioshin had gone through to protect me from the Majins that had wanted to take me away so long ago.

"That boy can't live! I will not allow it!"

"Then that gives me all the reason to take him myself," I said with what little bravery I had left in me. I turned by head forwards, ready to move off the planet so that I would never have to step on it again.

"No! I, Bibidi, will _not_ let the order become complete again!" The Majin screamed out just before I felt my body moving out of existence, towards the place that I now called home.

****

"Who is this child?"

"Why did you bring him here?"

"What made you go there?"

Those questions and more were being thrown at me at a fast rate by the West, North, and South Kaioshins as I walked into the Dai Kaioshin's palace, the boy still in my arms and my hood down. I hadn't been back upon Kaioshin-Kai for more then two minutes when three of the four remaining highest deities known came rushing at me from all sides with questions that I didn't know how to answer. At least, not in a way that they wanted me to answer. I didn't care what they wanted to know or how they asked it as I had other plans for the child that I knew I should have left there but didn't.

I sighed as I stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the rest of the palace, the Dai Kaioshin already waiting for me there. He stared at my face for several minutes, trying to read my facial expressions without dabbing into my mind before his eyes moved down to the child that was in my arms. The three Kaioshins behind me stopped their constant questioning as the Dai leaned towards the boy with an expression of wonder that I knew all too well.

"This boy," The Dai started before he looked up at me with the same look, "will probably end up like his father. Don't know yet until he grows up."

"I knew you were going to say that, sir," I replied dully. "He's gone."

"I know. I knew six years ago that he was lost forever, mostly in part of his own stupidity as well as mine."

"What is going on here?" The South Kaioshin demanded, looking solely upon the Kaioshin that stood before me.

"This is the boy that the East created. He is now heir to the Quadrant," The Dai answered, his wonder leaving his face. "And the girl? Where is she?"

"She is also gone," I told him, wanting desperately to show the sadness that was being held in my throat, but held it back from them. I knew how this child would feel as soon as he found out that his sister and mother were dead. My own family had been killed without much thought to it and that made feel empty inside once again. Not because of what had happened but that it happened to another child. "The Majin?"

"Majin?" The North asked in an almost demanding way.

"Not again," The West groaned, her shoulder's slumping. "What happened?"

I turned my head towards her, proceeding to explain to her and to everyone else how exactly everything came to be, but the Dai Kaioshin help up a hand to silence me. I glanced back at him, my own wonder coming upon my face.

"No. Not here. Take the boy to the East Palace. There he will recover from this shock before he is introduced to Kaioshin-Kai," He answered, nodding to me. "He will be trained as the East Kaioshin. Kibito?"

"Yes, sir?" I asked, a little afraid of what he was going to say or ask.

"Will you train him?"

"Yes, I can. I can also look for a bodyguard for him as well."

"Very well then. Make sure both are done before....." The Dai started before the West Kaioshin started laughing hysterically. All eyes turned towards her as she giggled insanely. "What is so funny?"

"Kibito is," She mused, her laughter subsiding slowly as she wiped a laughter tear from the base of her eye. "Does he really think that he has to go all over the universe to try to find a new bodyguard when he is standing right there?"

"I can't take the position," I snapped, shaking my head. "I know that it was offered to me before, but I just can't take it."

"And why not?" The only female Kaioshin demanded, putting her hands upon her hips. "You know how long it takes to train a bodyguard. You went through with it yourself. You are already trained to protect someone, so why not take it?"

"But, I _can't_. Once a new Kaioshin comes into power, he or she must have a new bodyguard."

"And where exactly does that rule exist? I may not remember _all_ of them, but I know for certain that one _doesn't_ exist," The Dai wondered, looking thoughtful. My eyes turned towards him with interest, a little surprised at that question. "She is right, you know. It _would_ take some time to train someone new. Time that I don't think should be taken. Not while there might be a Majin problem like this one or would make you to have to take time away from training him. So, will you take it?"

"Sir, I...." I started, looking down at the boy. Did I want to do this? Did everything that I hate lay sleeping in my arms? I felt calm when the boy's innocent face looked at me in it's slumber stat that even I surprised myself with my next words. "....will take it, I suppose. But don't expect anything."

Cheers from the three Kaioshin's came from behind me as a defeated look came onto my face. The Dai nodded his approval, a small smile coming upon his lips. I knew that this was a decision that I made on myself, but at what cost? I knew I should have a life outside serving Kaioshins, but was it a life that I wanted? More importantly, was it a life that other's wanted? I felt so comfortable on Kaioshin-Kai that I really didn't want to leave it. Not now, at least.

"Do you know what hell you are going to put me through once you wake?" I asked the sleeping child hours later once I had left the Dai's palace after going through some details on the child's training and other things. I found that I didn't care what would happen during his lifetime or the things that would put me through much more then I was accustomed to. Perhaps it would be for the best, both for me and the child.

A new chapter of my life was beginning and, for once, I was happy that it was a new day.

****

The End

__

Author's Note II: This is the end of Silver Wishes, which also ties some of the beginning of A Truth Untold into it as well. Why? Because Silver Wishes is the first of the trilogy (this fic, A Truth Untold, and A Truth Untold II: Blue Moon) that I had no idea that I was writing until I actually wrote Blue Moon. But, anyways. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic (even though it doesn't show it in the reviews, but I have long since abandoned the thought of _any_ more review for this fic and I don't care either). Thanks for reading this fic!


End file.
